Royalty Meets Reality
by crimsonpendant
Summary: Mikan is a princess but somewhere deep down in her heart, she wished that she was not. Would she be willing to give up everything that she's got just for her to feel true happiness? if she does, what would happen to their kingdom?
1. I wish I was not a princess

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 1: I wish I was not a princess

"We're gonna be late! And when I say late, I mean real late!" Jun, the official person in charge of the schedule of the princess, said while he was pacing back and forth as the princess of the Alice Kingdom was standing still for her fitting for the wedding gown that she was supposed to be wearing for the wedding in the wedding of the dutchess of a nearby kingdom.

"We have exactly 20 minutes and thirteen seconds for your royal fitting and then it's move, move, move to the historical museum of antiques for your conference. And then we still have your math lessons, your biology lessons and then your music lessons afterwards. And then after all of your academic lessons, you have to attend a royal dinner with the princess of the Technology Kingdom." Jun continued while the princess simply sighed while looking at the long list that the man in front of him was holding.

"_*sigh* will there ever come a time when I would finally be free from all of these royal duties? Well at least I would be able to see Hotaru later this day. I miss her so much. It has been a week already since I last saw her."_ Mikan, the princess thought to herself.

She is none other the Mikan Sakura, the princess of the Alice Kingdom. She has the highest rank among all of the other kingdoms because these kingdoms as just the sub-kingdoms of the whole of Alice and she also has the Alice of all alices which means that she has every alice that was ever invented in the whole of alice. She is the one and only daughter of King Izumi and Queen Yuka. She also has a younger sister whose name was Youichi Sakura who's a year younger than her.

A day filled with a jam packed schedule was nothing but the ordinary for a royal especially for Mikan. Unlike all of the other princesses, she has more work to do since she is from a higher rank and that almost everyone expects so much from her. That is why she never gets any fun because she has to be prim and proper just like what a usual princess should act.

"Jun-san…" Mikan uttered.

"Yes, your highness?" Jun replied.

"Can I just not attend the conference on the historical museum of antiques?" She asked quietly as one of the seamstresses wrapped a tape measure on her petite waist. "I mean, father would be going anyway so what's the point of me coming there?"

"I'm afraid that your request cannot be granted your majesty. Even if the king would be going, the owner of the museum is expecting your presence that's why your father insisted that would add this event in your schedule." Jun replied while Mikan simply nodded.

"I see then." She muttered as she changed back into her normal princess gown since she was now done with her fitting. And then the royal tutor of the princess entered the room.

"The king and queen are requesting for the presence of the princess in their quarters." He announced as Mikan went out of her room, heading to the quarters of her parents while the tutor was walking alongside her.

"What's with the sudden formality a while ago, Natsume? I already told you that it's alright if you call me by my first name. and even if you don't even call me by my name, why didn't you call me by the names that you always tease me with?" Mikan asked her tutor who had raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Nothing. It's just that Jun was there. if I do that, he might report to your parents again that I'm being impolite to a royalty." Natsume simply replied as he opened the door for Mikan once they reached the quarters.

"Daddy, Mommy? Were you looking for me?" Mikan asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, you're already here. Please take a seat my dear." Izumi, the king, said as he gave a signal to Natsume that he may already leave the room.

"What is it that you wanted?" Mikan asked them.

"Sweetie, we have something to tell you." Yuka, the queen stated while Mikan simply listened.

"Mikan, now that you're 16, you're finally at the proper age and that we have finally decided that we would arrange a marriage for you and the prince of the Shadow Kingdom, Tsubasa Andou. You still remember him, don't you?" Izumi explained while Mikan nodded.

"Yes. I used to play with him when I was young with Princess Misaki." Mikan replied. "But, why put up with an arranged marriage so suddenly?" She asked. _"Why does it have to be now? Now that it has been a while that I have just realized that I like Natsume…"_ She sadly thought.

"Mikan, daddy and mommy aren't here forever. And when the time comes, you would have to rule and take over the whole kingdom. You cannot do that all alone. That's why as of now, we chose the partner that you're going to be with forever." Izumi explained to his daughter.

"And look at the brighter side of the story sweetie. We chose your childhood friend because we don't want you to marry some sort of stranger from another kingdom. At least we know that you and Tsubasa get along with each other real well." Yuka added while Mikan sighed.

"But mommy, I don't wanna marry someone who I don't even love. Sure I get alond with Tsubasa in a good way but we're just friends. And I'm afraid that it's up to that extent only." Mikan replied.

"No more buts young lady. You're going to be the future ruler of this kingdom and me and your mother what's the best for you." Izumi interrupted while Mikan just quieted down and the nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have some papers to attend to." He added as he left the room.

"Aww. Don't look so down sweetie." Yuka said as she approached her daughter.

"Why does it have to be this way?" Mikan sadly stated. "Sometimes I wish that I was not a princess but a mere commoner just like Natsume so that I would finally have some freedom." She added.

"Aww. I know how you feel sweetie. I felt the same way when I knew that have an arranged marriage with your dad. But hey, it all worked out between us, right?" Yuka explained.

"But still… the two of you ended up liking each other. And I think that will not happen with me and Tsubasa." Mikan replied.

"Don't say that sweetie. Always think positive. You and Tsubasa are good friends. Somehow in due time you two would end up liking each other." She stated as she held her daughter's hand. "Listen Mikan, being a royal is nice and being a princess is fun so enjoy it until the very last moment because once you're the queen, the responsibility that you have is higher and that you wouldn't have that much fun just like the times you were still young."

"But mommy…" Mikan nearly whined.

"Shhh. If your dad hears you he'll scold you again for sure. Mikan, I already told you that being a princess can be fun but things like this are one of your duties and you can't just back down on them when you don't feel like doing it." Yuka answered. "Sometimes, duty means doing the things that your heart may well regret, don't you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"Before I was arranged to be married to your dad, I was in love with someone else but I had no other choice but to let him go." Yuka said while lowering down the tone of her voice. "Sure it was painful at the start but as time went by, I was finally able to move on and I learned to opened the door of my heart to your dad since I knew that there was nothing else that I could do."

"But mommy, I still having doubts about this." Mikan mumbled.

"Sweetie, doubt is luxury that we cannot afford anymore. Your father was right. We cannot stay here by your side forever. We have to accept that fact. And when the time comes that we would have our final curtain call, we would at least want you to be happy while you're running the kingdom. And with Tsubasa, we are rest assured that everything will be fine. Now do you understand?" Yuka explained while Mikan just nodded.

"Well, I have to go now and face the boring conference about antiques with daddy." Mikan stated while Yuka just nodded in response. "See you later, mommy. Daddy would be angry if I'm late."

"Ok sweetie. You better go now. Tardiness is very an unprincess-like habit, don't you think?" Yuka stated while Mikan went out of the room.

"_It won't be fine mommy and it will never be. I like Natsume so much."_ Mikan sadly thought as she left the room.


	2. It would be too much hassle

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 2: It would be too much hassle

Once the conference was done, the king had some more appointments to attend to so Mikan went back to the palace alone since she had some tutoring to do. Once she arrived at the palace, she headed directly to her room and there she saw the flame caster that she loved so much.

"I see that you're here early." Mikan said with one of her bright smiles.

"What happened?" Natsume suddenly asked her.

"Nothing. It's the same as any other conference --- boring." Mikan replied.

"Tch. Baka. Not that." Natsume stated. "What did your parents tell you? You looked so down in the dumps when you left their quarters."

"Nothing." Mikan replied once again.

"Has anyone ever told you that even if you're really smart, you're totally not good when it comes to lying?" Natsume answered back with a smirk. "Now would you tell me what really happened in there, your highness?" Natsume added while stressing the last two words which made Mikan twitch.

"You read through me like I'm an open book, Natsume." Mikan said softly as she walked towards the balcony of her room. "Daddy told me that I would have an arranged marriage with Prince Tsubasa." She trailed off as she stared at the scenery.

"Who's that?" Natsume asked. _"So I see that the rumors about the arranged marriage were true. Tch. Once I knew who that guy really is I would immediately turn him into ashes even if he's a member of the royalty."_

"He's my childhood friend and he came from the Shadow Kingdom. I used to play with him and Princess Misaki from the Doppelganger Kingdom when we were four years old, I think." Mikan explained.

"So why are you so sad about it anyway?" Natsume asked again.

"It's just that I don't wanna marry someone whom I don't love."

"But you're friends. Who knows that you might actually learn to like each other after some time." Natsume replied. _"Ugh. If only I was a prince and then I would tell you that I have loved you from the very first moment that I met you."_

Mikan just shook her head and then looked at the while kingdom. And there she saw two young girls holding baskets while they were gathering flowers.

"Look at them, Natsume." Mikan said while Natsume took a look at it.

"So? What's the big deal? They're just kids."

"I envy them. People say that I am so lucky because I seem to be able to get all of the luxury that every person could think of and then my alice even makes it a whole lot better. But all my life I have always wanted to have even just a single day for myself." Mikan said.

"Why?"

"I dunno. I just wanna experience life with nothing to do and then for once there's nowhere that I need to be, with no lessons, lords or lunches, or to-do list in a way. No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay. Do you get what I mean?" Mikan explained.

"Hn." Natsume simply replied as he stared at the princess right in front of her. "Polka Dots, you're going to need your cape." He stated as he went inside her room and then got Mikan's cape for her.

"But what's it for? You still have to tutor me about math, biology and music."

"We can skip the tutoring for today. I know you hate math as well as biology and there's absolutely no need for me to tutor you in music since you're better than I am in that field." Natsume answered back as he got a grip of her wrist and then lead her outside of the palace and inside of the royal carriages.

"Where are we going, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"You've been sulking too much for me to see and I can't handle that. Right now, I'm going to give you the day that you have always wanted for your whole life with no schedules to bother you. You have a maximum of three and a half hours before you have your dinner with Princess Imai." Natsume said as he drove to the kingdom proper where all of the commoners live.

"We're here." Natsume plainly said as he assisted Mikan out of the carriage.

"Nice. It's the very first time that I was able to leave the palace with no appointments. Thanks, Natsume." Mikan said while Natsume just turned away to hide the blush that crept on his cheek. "So… where's your house, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"It's more of a room actually. I couldn't afford a house since the day that I was separated from my parents when the shipwreck occurred so I stay inside a room with the people who took care of me in this kingdom." Natsume explained.

"What shipwreck? You never told me that." Mikan replied in bafflement.

"As far as I could remember, when I was four years old I was in a ship party because it was my birthday. And then a violent storm came up and destroyed the ship. I fell off the ship and landed at the seashore of this kingdom. A couple saw me and then they willingly took care of me, raised me up, put me to study and now I'm here. But now they're a bit old so I'm working as your tutor to return the favor."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mikan mumbled while Natsume just shrugged it off.

"But after that night, I can't seem to remember anything. All that I have left is this necklace that has my first name engraved on it so I just used the surname of my foster parent when I grew up." Natsume added as he showed the necklace to Mikan. It was a silver necklace with a flame pendant on it.

"Because of this, my foster parents have realized that I must've come from the Fire Kingdom and then a few days after I also discovered that I have the Fire Alice." Natsume added.

"Have you even tried searching for your real parents? I could help you." Mikan answered while taking a stroll along the park but Natsume just shook his head.

"I believe that things happen for a reason. If I'm meant to find my true parents it would happen in time. I would just have to wait. And besides, the Fire Kingdom is very far away from this kingdom. It would be too much of a hassle and I don't wanna be a burden to anyone. And besides, I can't go to the Fire Kingdom now because I have a lot to tutor you and then my dad here in awfully sick." Natsume simply explained.

"Now, enough talk about my life." Natsume stated as he gave her hand to Mikan. "May I now give you a tour here in the town proper, your highness?" He continues softly with a smirk.

"Stop doing that, Natsume. You know I hate it when you do that. You're the only one in the palace that I can talk to in the usual way." Mikan replied while Natsume just stared at her.

"Whatever." Natsume replied. "Now let's go. You still have about one hour and forty-five minutes left."

And with that, the two of them just kept strolling around until it was finally time for them to return to the palace.

* * *

At the Technology Kingdom

"Mikan, you look a bit different than the usual. Did anything happen lately?" Hotaru asked as she ate a spoonful of her royal dinner.

"You see, mommy and daddy have an arranged marriage for me already with Prince Tsubasa." Mikan mumbled.

"And I'm guessing that you don't want it because you like someone else." Hotaru replied while Mikan stared at her, wide-eyed. "Don't look at me that way, Mikan. I'm your best friend and ever since a long time ago I have already noticed that you have some special feelings for that tutor of yours."

"But what do I do? You also have an arranged marriage with Ruka but you guys don't have a problem since you like each other." Mikan stated while Hotaru shrugged.

"I don't know for now. But I'll be helping you for sure. I'm always here when you need me. And please do keep in mind that if I help you, there would be a helping fee for it." Hotaru simple said while Mikan sweat dropped. _"Same old Hotaru."_

"You know, things would have been a whole lot easier if that Natsume of yours is a royalty. He looks too good to be just a mere commoner. And he's way too smart too." Hotaru said.

"Well, he came from the Fire Kingdom and got here because of a shipwreck. After that shipwreck he can't remember anything else other than his name. He doesn't even know his real surname so he uses the surname of the ones who took care of him." Mikan explained. "By any chance, Hotaru, have you heard of the Fire Kingdom royals having a lost prince or something from a few years back?" She asked while the other shook her head.

"I have heard of the Fire Royals to have only one daughter. Why? Are you hoping that you're little crush might have royal blood in him?" Hotaru asked while Mikan shook her head.

"I was just curious to the land where he came from. All my life I have never gone to the Fire Kingdom." Mikan replied. "He told me that things happen for a reason. And as long as I have a reason to refrain myself from marrying Prince Tsubasa, I would stick to it. I don't care whether he's a king, a duke, an emperor or just a mere commoner. I love him and that's all that matters."


	3. Leave everything to mother

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 3: Leave everything to mother

Mikan was busy with doing some reading in her library while Natsume entered her room. "Your highness, the queen and prince of the Shadow Kingdom has arrived. Your father requests for your presence at the main hallway." Natsume declared while Mikan furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Your highness? What's with the sudden formality again? Wait…" Mikan paused for a while. "He's here already?" She asked with a worried expression on her face. _"Do they really want me to get married THAT early???? They didn't even tell me that he'd be coming today."_

"_Finally, I would be able to see the guy who's be the first one in my list of people to turn into crisps."_ Natsume thought as he lead Mikan to the main hallway.

At the main hallway…

"Good morning, your highness. It is my pleasure to see again. And I hope that you remember my mother, Queen Tsukiko Andou." Prince Tsubasa greeted Mikan as he bowed down while Mikan curtseyed at him. _"Whoa. Is this really Mikan? She has changed a lot. Not to mention that she has become more beautiful than ever. I never expected that a flower could bloom this way."_

"Good morning to you too, Prince Tsubasa." Mikan greeted. "The pleasure is also mine, my good sir. You don't have to worry about a thing because I remember your majesty very clearly." She replied as she smiled and did a slight head bowing to acknowledge her presence as Tsukiko bowed back.

"_I see that Tsubasa has changed. He's been formal in language and then became taller. I admit that he also has the looks but no one, not even him could compete with Natsume. I love him. Now how would I tell him that I do not want to push through with the wedding? Would he even agree?"_

"Queen Tsukiko and Prince Tsubasa would be staying here in our palace until the day of the wedding comes." King Izumi announced.

"When do you plan for the wedding to occur, your highness?" Queen Tsukiko asked the king.

"Will about a week from now do?" Izumi replied while Tsukiko just nodded.

"In two weeks?!" Mikan squeaked and then looked at Natsume who was just simply glaring at Tsubasa. _"What am I going to do now? Oh Hotaru, how I wish you could be here. I need you very badly."_

"Is there anything wrong, sweetie?" Yuka asked her daughter who just shook her head.

NATSUME'S POV:

Polka Dots practically yelped when she heard that she was going to be married in two weeks. Well, who wouldn't be surprised? Her best friend, the blackmailing ice queen from the Technology Kingdom wasn't even married yet and their arranged marriage was announced even before hers was announced. I guess it was too much of a shock for her.

"Is there anything wrong, sweetie?" I heard her mom ask while I saw her shake her head. Tch. Why does she always have to keep everything to herself? It was obvious that the decision was not ok for her and yet she prefers to be quiet. What the heck.

Crap. I have to do something. I just can't let the one that I have loved get married right in front of my two eyes without even doing anything to stop her. I might be just a commoner in their eyes but I still have to do something. I won't give her up that easy. I may not be a member of the royalty but I have the will to fight for the one that I love.

"Don't worry Mikan. Everything will be alright." I heard the shadow freak suddenly say. Mikan? Tch. Does he even have the right to call her that way? Even if they are childhood friends he still have to show some respect to the princess.

"Now my son, call her with respect. Even if you're going to marry her, it doesn't mean that you're going to call her just like that." His mother interrupted. Tch. Good for you. Jun was supposed to be here so that he would receive one of the you're-being-impolite-to-a-royal type of lectures that he gives me whenever he hears me calling her Polka Dots.

"It's alright, your majesty." Polka Dots stated. What?! I thought I was the only one whom you allowed to call you by your name?! What the?! Okay, if looks could kill that guy would be dead by now. "It's alright if he calls me by my name. We're childhood friends anyway." She added.

"You see…" Shadow guy started as he held Polka's hand.

END OF POV

MIKAN'S POV

"You see…" Tsubasa started as he suddenly took my hand.

Ok, this is not good. For some unknown reason the temperature suddenly rose and I saw Natsume glaring at him. Uh-oh. Rising temperature plus a pissed off Natsume equals something that's not pleasant to see so I quickly nullified Natsume's alice instead. What could have possibly happened that made him this mad?

"Mikan and I are really close." Tsubasa continued. Eesh. If only I could tell him right now that I like somebody else and that 'somebody else' is standing here in this very room as well. Maybe by then he would finally stop blabbering.

"I see that this is going to be a good thing. You two would be a very happy couple." Daddy stated.

"And not to mention a good-looking one too. You look so perfect together! Maybe you two were really meant to spend your lives together forever!" Mommy added with twinkling eyes while I heard Natsume grunt behind me.

"Excuse me, but I must take my leave." Natsume muttered only enough for me to hear and then he left. Eh? What the hell is going on?

END OF POV

NORMAL POV

Natsume left and then Mikan sighed as she followed her gaze towards wherever Natsume went. And then she looked at the Andou royals and bowed at them.

"Excuse me, but I have somewhere to go to as of the moment." Mikan excused herself as she left, treading the path that Natsume took. On the other hand, Tsubasa was watching her every move.

While they were out, the Andou royals were lead to their rooms. They were both sharing a room since the queen insisted that she wanted to share a room with his sin to avoid too much bother to the Sakura Family.

"I hope you don't mind if I told them that I wanted to share rooms with you, my son." Tsukiko stated.

"Not at all." Tsubasa replied as he was fixing his stuff. "Mother, do you still think that I should still carry through with this arranged marriage?" He asked.

"Of course. Why not? Marrying the princess will give you a lot of advantages in life." Tsukiko replied with an evil glint in her eye plus a matching smirk to go along with it.

"But mother, didn't you see how Mikan-chan looked at Natsume a while ago?" Tsubasa asked again.

"With what? With pity? With disgust?"

"No mother." Tsubasa replied as he shook his head. "With love. I have always wanted ever since I was young that I would be marrying the girl that I truly love."

"Love? I surely didn't love your father when I married him. it just a mere arrangement like yours and then I had no other choice but to comply." Tsukiko stated.

"But mother, I don't wanna be like that. Can't I decide for myself just this once? I have been living by your rules my whole life." Tsubasa retaliated.

"Tsubasa, mother knows what's best for you so don't argue." Tsukiko replied.

"But mother, even if I marry Mikan-chan it would be no use since the both of us are not happy and then Natsume would also be threat to our relationship."

"I already told you not to worry about a thing. Leave everything to mother and then everything else would be just fine. You just have to go with the flow, my dear son." Tsukiko replied with an evil glint in her eye.

"You two would get along pretty well since as you have said a while ago, you're really close. You'd be able to like each other in one way or another after the marriage. And Natsume? What's so much of a threat about him? He's just a plain commoner. And commoners are not allowed to harm the royals. That's one of the top rules here in alice. You have everything that he does not."

"And even if he does make an attempt on hurting you, what can he do? You're skilled in martial arts and you could easily control his body with your Shadow Manipulation Alice."

"_Yeah right. I probably would have everything else that he doesn't except for Mikan's love."_ Tsubasa thought.


	4. It's the least that I could do

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 4: It's the least that I could do

"Natsume! Natsume!" Mikan kept on yelling in search for the flame caster. While looking through the hallways, she saw her brother. "You-chan! have you seen Natsume?" She asked him.

"Why are you looking for him?" Youichi asked his sister. "Shouldn't you be down in the main hall since the Andou Royals are there? You should give them a proper welcome for them to have a good impression on you, you know."

"I already gave them their welcoming greetings a while ago and for some reason, Natsume ran off to somewhere that's why I'm looking for him." Mikan replied. _"And who even cares for a good impression? I never wanted to marry Tsubasa anyway. If only daddy would let me decide this time, I would definitely tell him that I wanna marry Natsume."_

"Oh. I see. Nee-chan, did you even agree to this thing?" Youichi asked her again while Mikan just shook her head sadly.

"I never agreed to anything. But you know daddy. Once he made a decision, you have to follow whatever it may be." Mikan mumbled.

"But how about him? Would you just leave him just like that? You will never be happy if you keep on obeying whatever the old man tells you to do." Youichi said. _"And I'm sure he won't be happy with this as well. Natsume-nii likes you, onee-chan from the very start. why can't you notice it?"_

"What 'him' are you talking about, You-chan?" Mikan asked her brother as she furrowed her eyebrows. Youichi just shrugged.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about onee-chan." Youichi replied while folding his arms over his chest. "What about him?" He asked his sister again as he pointed through the window.

Mikan followed the direction to where his brother was pointing and he saw a certain flame caster sitting on one of the branches of the Sakura Tree in the royal garden. Mikan just smiled at the sight of him.

"Now why are you smiling like a total lunatic?"

"Nothing. It's just that I've been looking for him everywhere! Arigatou, You-chan!"

"Mikan, what are you doing here?" King Izumi asked.

"Well, Natsume ran off a while ago so I came to go and look for him."

"Why? You don't have to go there now. The Tsubasa royals are already waiting for you. They're with your mother and we are having tea as of this moment. So I expect you to be by the garden area I about five minutes."

"Daddy, can I bring Natsume along during the tea?" Mikan asked softly.

"Why? He has nothing to do with the Tsubasas."

"Well, I just wanna introduce him to them. They've already met Jun-san a while ago so I just want him to have a proper introduction with them. And besides, walking off a while ago seemed rude for Prince Tsubasa and his mom so I would also want him to apologize to them." Mikan explained.

"_Oooh. I hope this excuse would work."_ Mikan silently prayed. _"I just don't wanna sit in that table with those guys. At least when Natsume would be there, I would feel comfortable."_

"Do whatever you want. Just don't be late." Izumi declared as he walked off as Mikan sighed in relief.

"That was a crappy excuse you've got there, onee-chan. You know that almost everyone here in the palace knows that Natsume-nii never introduces himself to anyone and mom and dad know that fact. What are you really up to this time?"

"It's none of your business, You-chan. Thanks again for telling me where Natsume was!" Mikan replied as she walked towards the Sakura Tree while humming a simple tune that her mother taught her when she was still young.

"_Why don't you just tell me that you like him and that you wanted to be with him? It won't do any harm, you know. Why does it seem that it's so hard for you admit?"_ Youichi taught as he took a look from the window as his sister talks to their tutor.

* * *

"Natsume! Can you please get down from that tree?" Mikan stated while Natsume just ignored her. "Oh come on, Natsume. What's with you running off just like that? You haven't even gotten a chance to introduce yourself to them. So now I came here to invite you to tea with those guys. Daddy is already expecting us to be there in five minutes."

"Tch. I never introduce myself to anyone and the others know that." Natsume simply replied and then closed his eyes again, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Please? Daddy wants us to be there now. I'll be dead if we're late. He'll give me the tardiness-is-very-an-unprincess-like-habit lecture again. And if you won't introduce yourself, then I would be the one to tell them who you are. Now could you go down? Pretty please with a cherry, blueberry, raspberry, strawberry and every single little cute and yummy berry?"

"Ugh. Fine. Just don't pester me again." Natsume grunted as he jumped off the tree.

"Yey! We only have two minutes left and walking would take us about five to ten more minutes. But I don't wanna be late so I'll just have to teleport us there." She said as she gave her hand to Natsume while Natsume just raised an eyebrow at her. "Take my hand. You won't be able to get there with me if you won't take it."

Natsume just shrugged and took it while Mikan closed her eyes and then concentrated. And in a split second they are already in the garden area.

"Oh hi there, sweetie. You made it just in time." Queen Yuka greeted. "Have a seat."

"And may I know who's this guy that she's with?" Queen Tsukiko asked the brunette.

"He's Hamamoto Natsume, the royal tutor of me and Prince Youichi, your majesty." Mikan replied politely while Natsume gave a small bow as a sign of respect and then he glared at Tsubasa.

"Speaking of Prince Youichi, where is the little guy?" Tsubasa suddenly interrupted.

"He's still in his room, finishing the homework that Natsume gave him." Yuka replied.

"Oh, I see then. Please tell me more about yourself, princess." Tsukiko requested.

"Uhm… well…" Mikan started. "I like sweet things like Howalon, but anything sweet would be nice. And then I also like exploring things around me."

"Oh, so I see that you're more of an outdoor person."

"You could put it that way." Mikan replied. "It's sometimes boring if I would just stay in my room all day reading the stacks of books that Natsume would pile on my study table." She added with a giggle.

"I see that my son is going to marry a very cheerful young lady." Queen Tsukiko commented while Natsume twitched about hearing the marry portion of her sentence.

"I have to agree with you on that one. My dear Mikan has always been bubbly every since she was kid, right Izumi?" Yuka added while the king simply nodded in approval as he sipped his tea.

"I'm quite curious. Could you also tell me about yourself, young man?" Tsukiko stated as she was now eyeing the flame caster. "How old are you and what type of Alice do you possess?"

"I don't give details of myself to someone." Natsume stated.

"How disrespectful." Tsukiko commented. "Is that even a proper way to talk to a royal? Why did you even hire this guy as the tutor for your kids, Yuka. I mean, it's already a miracle that they didn't get his bad language. It figures why you're just a commoner. You're not fit to be a royal."

"Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to go and check how Prince Youichi is doing with his homework." Natsume replied as he sat up and then left.

"_How dare she talk to Natsume that way?! This woman has some issues."_ Mikan screamed in thought as she was about to follow Natsume but her mother stopped her.

"He needs some time alone, sweetie. Just let him be. I even doubt it if he'll do to You-chan." Yuka stated.

* * *

Youichi was just walking along the main hall as Jun opened the door. "The Princess of the Technology Kingdom and the Prince of the Pheromone Kingdom has arrived." He announced.

"Hotaru-nee! Ruka-nii! What are you doing here?" Youichi asked as he greeted the two.

"The queen called and invited us since there will be a royal ball tonight. She also told us that we would saty here until the wedding day." Ruka replied.

"It seems that your mother wants to announce to everyone here in the kingdom about the engagement of Mikan to the Andou guy." Hotaru added while Youichi just nodded.

"Oh boy, what about the tutor that you guys were telling me back then? He shouldn't go to the ball if he doesn't want his heart to get crushed." Ruka uttered.

"On the contrary, I think he should." Youichi retaliated with a smirk plastered all over his face.

"This little kid is up to something and I like it." Hotaru commented.

"It's the least I that I could do to help my sister." Youichi replied. "I don't want her to tie the know with someone and then ends up being miserable with her life."

"Tell me about it. Her whining irritates the hell out of me." Hotaru added.

"Then count me in." Ruka stated.


	5. Maybe they just look alike

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 5: Maybe they just look alike

Youichi was now looking for the flame caster all over the palace grounds. _"Baka Youichi! The Sakura Tree! He always stays there whenever he wants to get some peace and quiet!"_ He mentally slapped himself as he went towards the Sakura Tree.

"Natsume-nii? Are you here?" He asked while looking around the area as Natsume jumped down from the tree branch.

"What do you want, Youichi?" Natsume simply replied. "Shouldn't you be in your room studying? I left a few books on your desk for you to read."

"I already finished reading the selected topics you wanted, nii-chan." Youichi started. "You see, mom and the old man told me that there would be grand ball tonight announcing the engagement of Mikan-nee to Prince Andou." Youichi aded while Natsume just cocked his eyebrow.

"So? I absoluetly have nothing to do with the engagement of Polka Dots to Shadow Freak."

"I was just wondering if you would also go to the ball."

"No."

"But why? I invited you, right?" Youichi asked.

"Grand balls are for royals, not for commoners like me." Natsume simply stated while Youichi sighed.

"Oh come on, nii-chan. The stupid butler is not even a royal and yet he will come to the ball so why won't you? Just go to the ball. You're not going to make me beg, are you?"

"Of course not. But what the heck could I do? I don't even have the proper attire to wear." Natsume replied with a shrug. "And besides, social gatherings are not my thing." _"And I definitely don't wanna see that shadow freak lingering around Polka and his mother whose initiating a glaring competition with me. Tch. Those two are so pathetic."_

"Please, Natsume-nii." Youichi pleaded. "I really really really really need you to be there later."

Natsume just cocked an eyebrow at him. "What for?" He asked while eyeing him suspiciously. _"This little kid is up to something."_

"I need someone else to be there with me whenever an unwanted people go near Mikan-nee. And that Prince Tsubasa and his mother are one of those unwanted people. Now would that be a suitable reason for you to go? You can't just let the girl that you like to be engaged to someone like him. You have to help my sister! She's way too nice to refuse whatever the old man tells her to do!"

"_The girl I like? Tch. This kid is sharp. He knows."_ Natsume simply thought.

"Look, I know about your feelings for my sister. I know that you like her so you can't just sit there and then do nothing." Youichi explained. "Mikan-nee needs help. And me, Hotaru-nee and Ruka-nii are willing to help you."

"_Ruka? How come that name sounded so familiar? But I can't seem to remember. Tch. Stupid shipwreck for making me lose all of my memories."_ Natsume thought. "Who's the Ruka-nii that you're referring to?" He asked the teal-eyed lad.

"Oh, he's the fiancé of Hotaru-nee. He came from the Pheromone Kingdom. Now will you go to the ball already? We still need to get prepared, you know. There are a lot of preparations needed to be done when attending such occassions." Youichi stated while folding his arms on his chest.

"Hn. I know. But there's one problem."

"What?" The Ghost manipulator asked.

"Tch. I already told you that I have nothing to wear."

"Leave that to me." Youichi replied with a smirk. "I'll give you what nee-chan calls a 'total makeover'. I would make sure that you would look even better than that Prince Tsubasa. You see, I never liked him from the very first day that I saw him."

Natsume just shrugged and tagged along behind Youichi as they went inside the palace. "Neither do I. he annoys the hell out of me."

* * *

The two went inside Youichi's room revealing a Ruka and a Hotaru already inside. Ruka was wide-eyed when he saw the raven haired guy. _"Could this be? Naah. The Natsume that I know already died a few years back. Maybe the just look alike. Yeah. That's it. They just look the same."_ He thought

"Oi, who is he?" Natsume asked Youichi while he was referring to Ruka.

"He's the Prince Ruka that I was talking about. He would help us too. Ruka-nii, meet Natsume-nii. He's me and onee-chan's tutor." Youichi explained.

"Hi there. I'm Ruka Nogi. I came from the Pheromone Kingdom. Have we met before? It seems that you look like someone really dear to me." Ruka asked because his instincts keep on telling him that he was his childhood best friend.

"Natsume Hamamoto. I'm afraid not. It's the very first time that I saw you." Natsume simply replied.

"_Hamamoto huh? So he's really not the Natsume I know. My best friend is a Hyuuga and not a Hamamoto. But how come I really feel that he's the Natsume that I knew before? And my instincts don't fail me."_ Ruka thought.

"You seem to be deep in thought." Hotaru mumbled. "Is there anything bothering you?"

"Nothing." Ruka replied while Hotaru pointed her Baka Gun 3000 at him as he gulped.

"Ruka Nogi, you should know better than lying to me."

"Fine. I'll tell you later when it's only the two of us in the room." He said as he sighed in defeat. _"I guess there's really nothing that you can hide from the ice queen. Well, she deserves to know about my childhood friend. She's my fiancee after all."_

"Shall we get started? We still have about six hours until the royal ball starts. Ruka-nii and I still has to help Natsume dress up." Youichi said.

"We'll make you even more handsome than you already are." Ruka added with a smile. "I have other suits that would perfectly fit you."

"And if you'll excuse me, I have to fix myself too. Youichi, Ruka, I will meet the both of you an hour before the ball. We have to talk to the baka." Hotaru uttered as she left the guys and headed to her guest room to get ready.

* * *

It was already by evening time that Hotaru and Ruka was able to visit Mikan in her room. She was now facing the mirror as she was getting ready for the royal ball.

*sigh* _"A royal ball huh? I suppose that daddy would announce it to everybody that Tsubasa is now my soon to be husband. Eeeeesh!!! Why does it have to be this way! I hate it whenever daddy makes decisions like this!"_ She thought sadly as she was tinkering through the pen that Natsume gave her.

"Is it the pen that you like, or the tutor who gave it?" Hotaru stated as she came inside her room wearing a lavender gown with Ruka and Youichi, being all dressed up for the ball with their matching coat and ties.

"What are you saying, Hotaru?" Mikan asked innocently since she thought that Ruka did not know anything about her feelings for the flame caster.

"Oh come on, Sakura-san. I just met your so-called tutor this afternoon and you have to admit that Natsume has real good looks. I can't even believe that a commoner would have the looks like his. Every girl would die to be together with someone as handsome as he is." Ruka butted in.

_"Uh-huh. Every girl. And that includes me on the list of those girls. But I don't like Natsume for his looks. I like him just the way he is."_ Mikan thought. "If you say so, Ruka-pyon. And please, how many times do I have to tell you that you just have to call me Mikan? You don't have to be too formal. It's just me."

"Maybe you're problem is that it's because he's not a prince." Youichi stated as he sat at the edge of Mikan's four poster bed.

"I don't even care if he's a prince, a king, or even an emperor." Mikan muttered. "And besides, he never notices me. IF I was paying attention, which I'm NOT. He can only notice me whenever he teases me and whenever he's arguing with me, no more, no less."

"That idiot has it real bad for him." Hotaru stated while the others nodded. Mikan sighed. There was certainly no point in lying when she's in front of these people. _"Jeez. These three are like my real live lie detectors."_

"Ran out of words, onee-chan?" Youichi said with a smirk. "You don't have to worry about a thing. We all noticed that you have feelings for Natsume-nii and we decided that we would help you."

"How? There's no point in disagreeing with this thing since daddy has everything all set up. And no one can oppose to any of his decisions, not even mommy. You guys know that, right?" Mikan said as she plopped herself on her bed.

"Just leave it to us. We'll do everything that we can. And this time, it would be free of charge since this is the first time that you badly needed help." Hotaru said while the others sweat dropped.

"_Well at least she's a bit nice for now."_ They all thought.


	6. I have to gather more evidences

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 6: I have to gather more evidences

It was already the time for the grand ball and all of the different royals from all over Alice are already present may they be kings, queens, princes and princesses. Everyone was invited and they are now in the main hall doing whatever they feel like doing. Some were dancing, some were admiring the beauty of the palace, while some were simply chatting with friends that they haven't seen for a while.

The engagement of Prince Andou Tsubasa and Princess Sakura Mikan has already been announced by the king so everyone was free to do whatever they wanted to do.

"Has anyone of you guys seen You-chan?" the brunette asked her best friend and Ruka while they simply shook their heads. "I've been looking for him ever since this ball started and I haven't seen him or any of his ghostly friends around."

"Shouldn't he be with you or something? You're his sister, right?" Ruka asked her.

"Hey, even if he's my brother he doesn't even tell me anything that he does." Mikan answered.

"Maybe he's still in his room. You know him. He's not the type to attend these kinds of occasions." Hotaru added while Mikan just nodded in response, looking around while hoping that she would see a certain flame caster.

Mikan sighed. _"What the heck am I expecting? Natsume never attends events like these. I guess that I would need a miracle for Natsume to show up. And that miracle would have to be a really big miracle to be exact."_

* * *

"There. Now you're all set." Youichi said as he made all of the finishing touches needed for Natsume. "Now, when we get to the main hall, you would ask nee-chan for a dance, do you get me?"

"Hn. But why should I?" Natsume asked. "You know that attending the ball is already against my will and now you want me to dance with the baka? I don't dance."

"But you teach us dancing perfectly well, nii-chan."

"But I don't dance in public."

"It's the only way for Mikan-nee to get away from the hands of Prince Tsubasa since for about two minutes ago, I saw him invite nee-chan for a dance. And as for nee-chan, being nice and all, she accepted. Now you have to get there and impress everyone."

"Tch. This is pointless. I won't go."

"You have to, Natsume-nii. You have to let them know, especially to that mother of Tsubasa that you're more worth it being the one for nee-chan even if you're not a royal. Onee-chan told me that titles don't make a person. It's what on the inside that truly counts. You should keep that in mind."

"Whatever."

"Okay then. Let's go." Youichi said as he and Natsume went to the main hall. Upon reaching the main hall, Mikan was still dancing with Tsubasa and they both stopped when they saw Natsume. Girls were practically squealing their heads off while having heart shaped eyes.

_"I guess what I said was true about every girl would die just to be with him."_ Ruka thought. _"Their nearly broke my eardrums when Natsume-san enetred the main hall."_

"Wow. Is that Natsume?" Mikan asked Hotaru who just nodded. _"I never realized that he was this handsome. Whoever did this made a really good job, as in a really really really really good job."_

"Who else would it be? He's the only one with raven hair and crimson eyes in your kingdom." Hotaru commented.

Natsume then headed towards Mikan's direction. He then bowed down and offered his hand. "May I have this dance, your highness?" He asked courteously while Mikan giggled a bit. _"A Natsume sounding real formal is not something that you would see everyday."_

"Of course." She simply replied with a smile as they both headed towards the dance floor. They were both dancing to a slow song while people around them were whispering saying how good and perfect they both looked together.

"For a second there I thought that you wouldn't come." Mikan said.

"I wasn't supposed to come but your brother, best friend and her fiance forced me."

"_Then I have to thank You-chan and then the others later. At least a part of the ball made me happy."_ She thought. "Then why didn't you just decline the offer, Natsume? I know you hate occasions like these." She asked.

Natsume just shrugged it off. "Your brother talked me to it. And besides, I couldn't just say no. He might summon his ghostly friends to chase me for the rest of my life."

"Why? Afraid of ghosts?" Mikan teased.

"Tch. Why would I? Your brother even knows where I sleep when I have nothing to do. He would bother me every now and then if I didn't agree."

"Thanks." Mikan said softly.

"What for?"

"For this." Mikan replied. "You don't know how much this made me happy." She added while Natsume pulled her closer as they danced until forever.

"_How I wish this would last forever."_ They both thought.

When Queen Tsukiko saw what was happening, she immediately went to the place where the king and queen of the Alice Kingdom were who were also looking at Mikan and Natsume while they were also on the dance floor.

"Your highness," Tsukiko started. "My mother once told me the saying that why should we wait for tomorrow when things could be done now?" She continued while glaring at the flame caster, knowing that he might be a threat to the marriage of his son to the princess.

King Izumi already knew what message Queen Tsukiko was trying to imply. "I see. We'll push through with the marriage as soon as possible."

"Good." Queen Tsukiko replied. "That way no one would be able to interfere." She added. _"Once Tsubasa is the king, I would finally be in charge. Who's the king? Tsubasa. And who's in charge with Tsubasa? ME. Once my son would be the king, I would finally be able to rule the whole of Alice."_ She thought evilly.

* * *

While everyone was busy doing their own thing in the party, Hotaru and Ruka were at the garden area. They would rather spend some time alone than be with many people whom they don't even know.

"Ruka…" Hotaru stated.

"What is it?" the animal lover asked.

"Now that we're alone, could you tell me what was bothering you a while ago?"

"Oh. That. Okay then. Do you remember the time when I told you that I have a best and childhood friend that has been missing and then everyone thought that he already died all because of an accident?" Ruka asked while the inventor just nodded.

"Well, when Youichi introduced Natsume a while ago, I thought it was him because they have the same name and they really look alike." Ruka explained.

"So is Natsume your best friend?" Hotaru asked while Ruka shook his head sadly.

"My best friend is Natsume Hyuuga and he's Natsume Hamamoto. Maybe they just look alike."

"Ruka, tell me more about your best friend." Hotaru stated, having some suspicions that the royal tutor might be a real royal after all.

Ruka just shrugged. "Well, he's Natsume Hyuuga, about the same age as I am. He has raven hair and crimson eyes, just like Mikan's tutor. He also has a younger sister, Aoi. And since he's from the Fire Kingdom, it's understood that he has the Fire Alice."

"Aoi? As in the Aoi Hyuuga? So you mean your best friend is a prince of the Fire Kingdom?" Hotaru asked again while Ruka nodded.

"_So there's a possibility that the Natsume here is the best friend of bunny boy. But, if it's true, then Natsume is a prince. Which would mean that he would have a chance to marry the baka without having too much hassle with Uncle Izumi. But I still have to gather some evidences before I jump into conclusions."_ Hotaru thought.

"You said that your best friend died because of an accident. What accident was it?" Hotaru asked again.

"We were celebrating his fourth birthday and then we had a birthday party set for him on deck. When we were in the middle of sailing a storm came up and then everyone panicked. Auntie Kaoru was holding onto Natsume that time but due to the strong waves, her hand slipped and let go of Natsume causing him to fall onto the sea." Ruka explained.

"Auntie Kaoru was yelling at the ship captain to go back and save Natsume but all efforts were futile all because of the storm and then the ship can't simple turn back to the other direction because the wind was too strong. Since that day, rescue teams were sent off to find him but they found no one and then the Hyuuga royals finally decided the give up the search operation."

"So what happened next?" Hotaru asked. "Are you really sure he's dead? Have you even found his dead body or something?" Ruka just shook his head.

"There was no body found that's why until now I still have my hopes up that my best friend is still alive. Do you know the connection that you have with Mikan-chan? The one that you could easily feel when she's happy or not?" He asked his fiancée while she nodded. "Well, I have that same feeling for Natsume. And I have to say that it still works until now."

"And as long as I still have that feeling and as long as I haven't seen a dead body of him, I will not believe that he already died. He's a pretty strong guy. He won't die that easily even if he fell into the sea that night."


	7. Everything she says is accurate

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 7: Everything she says is accurate

"Hey Mikan, do you wanna go to the cherry blossom festival with me later?" Prince Tsubasa asked the brunette while they were both in the garden, having some tea and some snacks.

"No thanks, Tsubasa." Mikan said as she declined the offer. "I'm sorry but I already have some plans. You see, I already promised Hotaru and the others that I would go with them."

"Oh, it's alright." Tsubasa stated as he stood. "Have fun, ok?" He added as Mikan nodded and then he left.

"I just hope that something nice would happen at the festival IF I would really go there." Mikan mumbled to herself. "I wonder what Hotaru and the others are doing?"

"Talking to yourself now, Polka Dots?" Natsume said as he jumped down from the tree branch.

"Natsume? What are you doing there?"

"Trying to have some shut eye until you guys came in." Natsume answered. "You know, you should've gone to the festival with shadow guy. You could at least get to know your fiancé more. And besides, you haven't even said anything to Imai about the festival." He added.

"It's just that I don't feel like going to the festival."

"Whoa. That's something new. You always get jumpy and all excited whenever an event like this comes."

"I just don't feel like going to the festival." Mikan repeated. "With Tsubasa..." She trailed off softly as Natsume cocked an eyebrow. "It's just that I think it won't be that fun at all if he was the one that I would be going with."

"I thought you two were childhood friends? You should get along with him very well if that was the case."

"It is true that we used to play together when we were young. But things change, and people change. He's not the Tsubasa that I once knew. The Tsubasa I knew was carefree and happy go lucky, just like me. And now, he turned into his mother's poddle, always following whatever his mother tells him to do."

"So does that mean you are a poodle of your dad?" Natsume asked back while Mikan looked at him confusedly. "You never decline any of the things that your father tells you to do." Natsume continued. _"You even agreed to the marriage proposal that he told you."_

"I disagreed when they first told me about the arranged marriage with Tsubasa." Mikan mumbled.

_"She did?"_

"But daddy told me that I cannot do anything about it since it's already fixed and then mommy told me that I have to do it as well because it's part of my duties being the princess of Alice."

"Then go ahead and marry that guy."

"Is marrying Tsubasa what you really want me to do, Natsume?" Mikan asked him softly as she bowed her head. Her face was already being covered by her bangs. _"Why does he keep on insisting that I should be with Tsubasa and that I should marry him?"_

"Now why on earth did you ask me that all of a sudden?"

"Just answer it, baka."

"Tch. Whatever." And then the flame caster left. _"If I said no, would my answer make a difference?"_

"Whatever?" Mikan asked back to herself. "Whatever in Natsume Language means a yes. Eeesh! Why do things in life have to be so darn complicated?!"

"I know you are crazy but now you totally lost your mind." Hotaru stated while Mikan blinked.

"Hotaru? What're you doing here?" She asked. _"What's with people popping out of nowhere lately? First it was Tsubasa who suddenly dragged me to the garden for some tea an then it was Natsume jumping off of a tree branch and now it was Hotaru. Who's next? You-chan? Ruka-pyon?"_

"You know, yelling there will not do anything."

"I know." Mikan replied. "But I really don't know what to do. The wedding is already getting near and then mommy and daddy started with the preparations already. My life is going to be miserable!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Ouchy! Why did you hit me with that thing?" Mikan whined as she rubbed her head.

"Get a grip will ya." Hotaru said as she blew the smoke off the tip of her gun. "It's not yet the end of the world, or should I say, your world."

"But I've heard that the wedding day was rescheduled to be three days earlier!" Mikan whined again.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Itaaaaaaaaaai!!! Hotaru you meanie!"

"Baka! And have you forgotten that you have us? We still have about ten days left to get things to be the way it should be since your parents rescheduled the wedding earlier all because of the mother of Tsubasa. We will help you. But if you would just do nothing other than sulking all day long, I'm afraid that your life would definitely be a miserable one." Hotaru explained. _"I'll just have to find a way to let Natsume regain his memories and then everything would be according to plan."_

"Listen here, Mikan. As I have said, we will help you. But you should help yourself too. Nothing will happen if you continue at this rate. Now will you please stand up? It's very un-princess like to be sitting on the grass whining like a baby whose lollipop just got stolen by his bully." Hotaru stated while Mikan already stood up.

"Now fix yourself." Hotaru ordered while Mikan gave her a confused look.

"What for?" the brunette asked as she disted the skirt of her gown.

"We're going to the cherry blossom festival." The inventor simply replied.

"Huh? I thought you don't want going to places that has crowded people?" Mikan asked.

"But you told that prince of the shadow kingdom that you would be going with me, right? It would be not good for your image as the princess of the alice kingdom if they found out that you were lying to them." Hotaru explained.

"_And I wanna see the fortune teller that the other helpers in the palace were talking about. I wanna find out if she could help me with getting the memories of Hyuuga boy back. After all, they said that everything she says is true. And if what she tells me is not true, she better face the wrath of my baka bazooka 5.0"_

"Oh, alrighty then." Mikan replied and then stopped for a while. "Wait.. how did you know that I told Tsubasa that I was going with you to the festival?" She asked her. "You were spying on me?!"

"It's the usual thing I do, just like hitting you with my guns." Hotaru replied. "Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" And then the inventor left. "Get ready. We'll be leaving before four o'clock." She added.

* * *

At the cherry blossom festival…

"Wow! Everything's so pretty!" Mikan squealed in delight as she was looking around. "Neh, Hotaru? Can we get some Howalons? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? I haven't eaten some in ages! I miss them so much!"

"Quiet down, baka." Hotaru replied. "If Howalons are all you want, you can get some later. But for now, we have something, or rather someone to find."

"Eh? Who? Is it Ruka-pyon? I thought he couldn't make it because he has to tend to the animals at the barn?" Mikan asked the inventor.

"No." the raven haired girl simply answered. "We're here." She added as they both stopped in front of a purple tent.

"Are we going on camping?" Mikan asked again. "Nice! But you should've told me so that I would have brought some marshmallows! Those would be totally yummy especially when you stick them on a camp fire! Oh! And then I should've brought You-chan and Natsume along too! That would totally be fun!"

"Baka. Stop blabbering. We're not here for some stupid camp. I don't have time for camps and such."

"Then what are we doing here? And I even thought that the tent was yours because it was color purple. Purple is your favorite color, right?" Mikan asked again.

"We need to see someone."

"Who?"

"Someone who would be able to help the two of us."

"Eh? Who? How? Do you even know that person?"

"Baka. You ask too much questions. Let's just get in." Hotaru stated as they both entered the tent.

"Welcome to my humble abode." A girl with shoulder length black hair with dark green eyes greeted them. "I am Emiko. Please, come in. How may I help you?"

"Is it true that whatever you tell the people who come here are all accurate?" Hotaru asked.

Emiko nodded. "You both are given the chance to ask me one question and then I would be giving you three clues on how you would be able to answer it." She calmly replied. "But keep in mind that whatever clues I would give you and whatever question you ask me, you should keep it all to yourself because once you tell someone else about it, everything will backfire. No matter how fast you get all of the clues, your answer will not be achieved."

"Oooohh. She's some sort of a fortune teller." Mikan mumbled.

"You could put it that way, your highness." Emiko replied.

"How long should you take to find the clues?" Hotaru asked.

"As long as you want to. The clues I give are not changing even many years pass."

"I see…"

"Now, who shall go first, your highnesses?" Emika asked.

"Me! Me! Me! Pick me!" Mikan excitedly volunteered herself as she raised her hand high up in the air.

"The brunette it is."


	8. I want the best for my daughter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 8: I want the best for my daughter

"Now, what is it that you want to ask me, your highness?" Emika asked the brunette. "You only have one question to ask me, so be careful with what you choose."

"Oh, alright then. Just give me a moment to think." Mikan replied. She could only think of only one question to ask Emika at that time. And it was the same thing that has been bothering her for quite some time.

"I already know what to ask, Emika-san."

"What is it?"

"Ano… as you have heard, I'm about to get married with the prince of the Shadow Kingom." Mikan started while Emika just nodded and listened. "Uhm… I just wanna ask if Tsubasa is really the one whom I would end up with in the future."

"_Please say no. I really wanna end up with Natsume in the end. I don't wanna marry someone whom I don't even love. As of now I know that my heart belongs to Natsume. No one, not even the decision of my parents about marrying Tsubasa could change that fact."_ Mikan silently prayed.

"I see." Emika replied as she closed her eyes and started to concentrate. Mikan was just watching her.

"_Please give clues that are about Natsume. Pleeeeeeeeease."_

"Listen carefully, your majesty." Emika finally spoke. "I may not be able to give you the name of the one who you would be ending up with in the future. All that I could ever give you are the clues. And these are the clues. The first clue is a heart. The second clue would be a stone. And then the last clue would be a call."

"A heart, a stone and then a call?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, your majesty." Emika replied with a nod.

"Ok then. I'll be going now. I'll just call my friend to come in." Mikan stated as she went out. _"A heart, stone and then a call? Whoa. Those are words that are way far to be Natsume's clues. *sigh*_ _Who could this guy be?"_

"Oh, by the way, how much rabbits would this cost?" Mikan asked the fortune teller.

"It's for free, your highness." Emika answered. "I don't charge fees to anyone who visits my stall. It's my way of helping them with their little questions in life."

"Ok then, Emika-san. Thank you very much. Hotaru, you can come in now." Mikan told her best friend as the inventor only gave a nod and then went in.

"Welcome, your highness from the Technology Kingdom." Emika greeted. "What would you like to ask me?" She continued while Hotaru sat down.

"I know someone who lost his memories from an accident." Hotaru started. "What should I do to help this person regain his memories?"

Emika then closed her eyes and concentrated once again. After for about five minutes, her dark green eyes met with amethyst ones. "Here are your clues, your highness: a shirt, a bow and then a fever."

"_A shirt, bow, and a high fever? Ugh. How would these things help that fire guy to get his memories back? This Emika girl have got to be kidding me. These things would be too lame for him. Almost every guy has a lot of shirts. I haven't even seen him play archery before so how could a bow help him? And then a high fever? Oh great. That guy's immune system is way too strong for him to have a fever."_ Hotaru thought as she stood and left the tent.

"Hi Hotaru! So how did your turn go?" The cheery brunette asked her best friend.

"Baka. We're not supposed to tell, remember?"

"I wasn't really asking about what you asked and what your clues are, silly. I was just asking if everything went well." Mikan replied with a giggle. "You see, it's just that the clues that she gave me are kind of weird and out of this world. It doesn't even have a single relation with my question."

"I know. You're not the only one. Mine's weird too. I don't even think that what she said makes sense."

"Huh? How come?" The nullifier asked, confused. "I have heard people passing by that everything she says is always accurate. Even the helpers inside the palace are saying the same thing. Actually, before the festival even started, Jun-san already told me to visit a fortune teller here and I guess that would be her."

Hotaru just shrugged. "If it's true, then that would actually be a good thing. We would be able to find some answers. But if it's not, that fortune telling creep should be well prepared."

"Well prepared for what, Hotaru? Will we visit her again?

"Of course." Hotaru simply answered.

"Yey! You know, you should be like that. I like visiting people. It's fun! We could also bring Natsume, Ruka-pyon and even You-chan!"

"Baka. We will meet her again but not for the purpose of visiting." Hotaru explained.

"Huh? Then what should she really be prepared for? I thought she has to prepare because we would have some tea or something like that."

"She should prepare for my baka bazooka 5.0. She should know very well that I do not like wasting my precious time. Time is gold and gold is money. I have already spent a lot of my precious time going here rather than finishing my inventions. A lot of them are already due this week."

Mikan sweat dropped. _"Same old Hotaru. I guess her love for money would be something that would never change. Sometimes I even wonder how Ruka-pyon fell for her."_ She thought. "Hotaru? Where are we going to next? I really really really really want to go to the Howalon store."

"We're going to the Ace Hardware store. They sell the best tools and other mechanic stuff there." Hotaru replied as they started walking the busy streets as people were also enjoying every bit of the cherry blossom festival.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Mikan beamed.

"What?"

"What if you go the hardware store now and then I go to the fluff puff store and then we would meet at the fountain near the bus stop in about an hour? That way, we wouldn't be wasting too much time. you hate wasting time, right?" Mikan explained.

"No."

"Eh? Why?" Mikan asked, confused.

"I need you to come with me because I need someone to carry some of the things that I would be buying. The things that I have in my lab are already too old and they need immediate replacement. And those things are quite many." Hotaru explained.

* * *

"Are you quite sure about this, my Lord?" Yuka asked her husband.

"Sure about what?" The king asked back.

"I completely understand about the arranged marriage of our princess but I think that rescheduling it for three days earlier would be too much."

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked again.

"I mean, since Mimi is our only daughter, I would at least want her to have a grand wedding. Settling all of the preparations that we need for a grand wedding would be too much work and I'm afraid less than two weeks can finish it. I still want the best for my daughter. And besides, there's no need to rush. They are still too young."

"You have a point. But it is the request of the Andou queen to reschedule the wedding."

"Don't you even think that there's something suspicious about her? I can feel a bad aura whenever she's around. It's as if she's planning something that's not good at all. Everytime she talks, there's this evil glint in her eye. I think she's up to something."

"My queen, how could you say such a thing? Of course, she also wants the best for her son. And she also thinks that having Natsume around the palace would be a threat to the marriage of Tsubasa and Mikan." Izumi stated while Yuka sighed.

"But, have you even thought about our daughter's happiness?" Yuka asked. "I can tell just by looking in her eyes that she doesn't agree to any of this. You never agreed to our marriage when we were about their age, remember? You used to like to explore just like our Mimi-chan when you were about her age."

"Yes. I admit. But that boy grew up and learned his royal responsibilities. And Mikan should do the same thing as well." Izumi retaliated while Yuka sighed.

"Fine. I would agree to this wedding only if you would reschedule it at a later date. I don't want doing things in a rush. I would talk to Jun about this later and then he would just inform the Andou royals."

"Do as you wish. I don't mind whatever date it may be as long as they would get married." Izumi said as he left their quarters.


	9. Mikan and Tsubasa's original fiance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 9: Mikan and Tsubasa's original fiancés

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Queen Tsukiko stated as Jun, the royal butler, entered their room.

"The King and the Queen would like to give you this letter, your highness." Jun said as he handed a white envelope with the royal seal of the Sakura Kingdom.

"Thank you, Jun-san." Tsukiko replied as she took the envelope.

"Is there anything that you want as of the moment, your highness?" Jun asked.

Tsukiko shook her head. "I'm fine. You may take your leave." Jun then bowed to her and then left the room. Once Jun was out of the room, Tsukiko immediately opened the letter.

**Andou Royals, **

** We, King Izumi and Queen Yuka of the Alice Kingdom, would like to inform you that the wedding of Prince Tsubasa Andou and Princess Mikan Sakura would be scheduled for about two months later due to the proper preparation purposes. We have figured out that a wedding that was settled within less than two weeks would not be proper for royals like our children. And since we just want the best for the two of them, and since they are both royalties, they both deserve a grand wedding. That is why we rescheduled the wedding date so that all necessary preparations would be properly accommodated without too much hassle.**

** Yours truly,**

** Sakura Royals**

"Hey mother." Tsubasa greeted as he came out of the shower room. "What are you reading?"

"A letter that was sent from the Sakura Royals." Tsukiko replied as she looked at her son who was only clad with a towel and his hair was still dripping wet. "My son, I know that you have an amazing body, but would you please put a shirt on? Princes don't just reveal their bodies to people."

"But mother, it's our private room. We can do whatever we want." Tsubasa replied as he ruffled a dry towel on his hair for it to dry.

"Just put a shirt on. You might catch a cold."

Tsubasa just shrugged and then went to their walk in closet. "So what did the letter say?"

"It's something about your wedding with the princess."

"What about it?" Tsubasa asked again.

"They rescheduled it to be two months later since they are planning for you and the princess to have a grand wedding. Ample preparations should be made that's why they moved the date." Tsukiko explained.

"Cool! A grand wedding! Nice!" Tsubasa delightedly spoke.

"Oh quiet down! Can't you see that within two months a lot of things can happen?" Tsukiko stated while Tsubasa nodded. "That Hamamoto kid might interfere!" She hissed.

"Oh come on, mother. You told me yourself that I shouldn't worry too much about Natsume so should do that too." Tsubasa said to his mom. "And besides, I already told you that I wouldn't want to carry on with this marriage because I know that Mikan-chan already loves someone else."

"That's exactly my point!"

"What point?" Tsubasa asked.

"It is so apparent that the princess loves the tutor. And if things get worse, they might do something so that they would be together and then your wedding with her would be cancelled!"

"Whoa. Take it easy, mother. What's the big deal if this wedding gets cancelled? It's not like it's the first one. You cancelled my supposed to be wedding with Princess Misaki of the Doppelganger Kingdom a few weeks ago, right? Misaki was supposed to be my real fiancé and then the next thing I knew you told me that I would be marrying Mikan-chan instead."

"Son, can't you understand? I cancelled your wedding with the Harada Princess because the Sakura Royals told me that they plan to get their daughter to be engaged with you. The Doppelganger Kingdom is just a part of the Alice Kingdom just like the Shadow Kingdom. If you become the King of Alice, you would be the highest and most respected person above anyone else." Tsukiko explained.

"But can't you understand that I love Misaki-chan ever since we were young and that I could only treat Mikan-chan as a friend?" Tsubasa asked back.

"No more buts young man. You will be married to the Sakura Princess no matter how long the preparations would take. You will be the king of the whole kingdom of alices whether you like it or not and I would not want to hear anything more about this subject." Tsukiko scolded his son.

* * *

"Oi, Polka Dots." Natsume said as he entered the room of the brunette. "Your parents told me when I was on my way here that they wanted to talk to you first in their quarters before your tutorials for today start. Your dad also told me that you should be there within five minutes."

"Oh, I see." Mikan replied as she stood up. "I'll be going then. I would be back as soon as I can since I really want to finish tutorial sessions early for this morning."

"Hn."

And with that, the brunette headed towards the quarters of her beloved royal parents.

"You were looking for me?" Mikan asked as she entered the room.

"Yes, sweetie. Have a seat and we'll have a little talk." Yuka stated while Mikan did what she was told.

"So what was it that you want to talk to me about?" Mikan asked her parents.

"It's about your wedding with the Andou Prince." Izumi stated.

"Oh…" Mikan mumbled. "About that… So what about it?"

"We have rescheduled it again. we have decided that since the two of you belong to one of the well-known royals in the whole of Alice, you both deserve to have a grand wedding." Izumi explained.

"Oh… so when would it be?" Mikan asked again. _"Please say never. Yeah, right. Who are you trying to kid, Mikan? They have said just a few seconds ago that they wanted a grand wedding for me so there's no possible way that they would cancel it just like that."_

"We moved it to be two months later than the original date." Yuka continued.

"I see." Mikan replied softly. "Is there anything else that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"None. You may head back to your room and proceed to your tutorials." Izumi state as Mikan stood up and left.

"I see that our daughter is still not happy about this, Izumi. Can't you change your mind?" Yuka asked worriedly. "I don't want my daughter to be together with the one that she doesn't like. It just doesn't seem right. Our marriage was a different case because we ended up liking each other but it seems that the only treatment that she could only offer Tsubasa is as a friend."

Izumi sighed. "I know. But there's nothing else that we can do since the prince of the Fire Kingdom, Natsume Hyuuga, already passed away a few years ago. Since that day, Prince Tsubasa would be the next best prince that would be qualified to be the fiancé of Mikan. All of the other princes here in Alice wants to marry our princess all because of the fame and power. But Tsubasa is not like that."

"But are you really sure that the prince of the Fire Kingdom really perished from that accident? There wasn't any corpse when the search and rescue teams were sent." Yuka reasoned out. "So there's still the possibility that Mimi-chan's original fiancé would still be alive."

King Izumi just shook his head. "As far as I could remember, Queen Kaoru of the Fire Kingdom told me that their son is not capable of swimming. She told me that his swimming tutor would come from this kingom and then his lessons would starts after his birthday. So there would be no chance of him to live because he fell into the deep sea that night of his birthday party."

"But my Lord, haven't you even wondered about the Natsume here inside the palace?" Yuka asked her husband. "He has the same name as the prince in the Fire Kingdom and he also has the Fire Alice. Haven't you even thought that he might be the lost prince?"

"Yuka, every person in the fire kingdom has the alice of fire. And as for Natsume, we can never tell so do not jump into conclusions. His surname is not Hyuuga. It is Hamamoto."

"But his extraordinary talent in sports and arts, intelligence in every field, and his excellent control of alice is too impressive for a mere commoner to have." Yuka stated. "He also has the traits of a Hyuuga, the raven hair and the crimson eyes."

"Why do you even keep on insisting that someone like a tutor can be fit for a prince? And besides, no matter what will happen, Mikan would still marry Tsubasa and that is final. The arrangements were made and there is no way that we could possibly back out at this rate."

"But ---"

"I do not want to hear anything more about this subject." Izumi said as he proceeded to his table and started doing all of his paper works.


	10. Mikan's first clue, a heart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 10: Mikan's first clue –- a heart.

"Jun-san informed me that you would like to speak to me, your majesty." Quees Tsukiko stated as she entered the quarters of the Sakura Royals.

"Yes. Please, have a seat. We need to talk about something." King Izumi started while Tsukiko did what she was told to do."As you already know, almost everyone knew about the engagement of our daughter to your son since I announced it during the night of the royal ball." King Izumi added as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"And because of the widespread of the news, the media and the press would like to know more about our children." Queen Yuka added while Queen Tsukiko simply listened.

"And since the media people really wants to know about the details, we have set up for an interview for Princess Mikan and Prince Tsubasa this afternoon at the conference room here in the palace." King Izumi instructed. "I would like to expect your son to be informed about this since Mikan already knows."

Queen Tsukiko nodded. "Yes, your highness. Please excuse me as I take my leave so that I may inform Tsubasa about this." Tsukiko replied as she stood up and left. She then headed to their room where she found his son, sitting on the couch while playing with the shadow of the birds outside.

"Tsubasa, could you please stop playing with your alice? It's not proper for a prince to use his alice when it is not necessary. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Tsukiko spoke as she entered the room.

"Gomen ne, mother. It's just that I'm bored." Tsubasa replied.

"By the way, the king told me that the media and the press would be coming here in the palace this afternoon. They would be having an interview with you and the princess in the royal conference room. It seems that they are all interested about your marriage with the Sakura Princess." Tsukiko explained.

"But mother." Tsubasa butted in. "I already told you that I don't wanna marry Mikan-chan so why should me continue with this thing? Shouldn't we be telling the king to cancel it and then we would head back to the Shadow Kingdom?"

"Don't you dare say something like words as foolish as that!" Tsukiko hissed. "Someone else might hear you and then tell the king! You will attend the interview and then tell everyone that you really love Mikan ever since you were young and that you would be really honored that you will be the prince that who would be marrying her."

"But I don't wanna lie to people." Tsubasa retaliated. "You told me that lying is not a proper thing to do for a prince. If I tell the press that I love Mikan-chan, that would mean that I would lie because I love Princess Misaki."

"My son, haven't you forgotten that there are some duties of a royal that is inevitable?" Tsukiko answered back. "A royal is expected to have an arranged marriage whether he likes it or not."

"I know. I should have an arranged marriage with Princess Misaki. That made me happy back then when you told me about that fact but you ruined everything when the Sakura Royals told you that they plan to get their daughter married to me." Tsubasa said. "You ruined my whole happiness all for your greed for power to rule over the whole kingdom."

"This is for your own good, Tsubasa. I told you to trust me, right? Mother knows what's best for you. if you do anything else that would ruin the plans, I will forbid you to use your alice for two whole weeks."

"Yeah right, mother. If what you consider as the best for me would be taking away my own happiness, then I may have to say that you're doing a really good job at it." Tsubasa spoke softly as he stood up and headed out the door.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Mikan replied as a raven haired lad entered her room. "Oh, hi there Natsume!" She greeted. "Is it already time for my tutorials again?"

"Hn."

"I see." Mikan mumbled. "So what would be our topic for today?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing in particular."

"Huh?" Mikan asked him again confusedly. "I thought it was time for my tutorials?"

"It is." Natsume said. "Your father just told me that I should teach you how to answer formally so that you would be prepared when it is already time for the royal interview this afternoon."

"Ok then. Shall we get started?"

"Tch. Who are you trying to kid?" Natsume replied with a smirk. "Do I really have to teach you such non-sense? I know that you already know the proper ways on how to talk to people formally so why should we waste our time studying about crappy things?"

"You have a point." Mikan replied with a giggle. "And even if you go on with these things, I probably won't listen since I don't like the topic."

"Since when do you even listen to whatever I say anyway?" Natsume said again with another smirk plastered on his handsome face. Mikan stared just stared at him and then smiled. "Now what? Starting to fall for me, Polka Dots?"

"In your dreams." Mikan replied. _"If I say that I have already fallen for you a long time ago, would it even matter?"_

"Whatever. What are you even doing before I got here?" Natsume asked as he sat at the edge of Mikan's bed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. That's all."

"Whoa. For once, Polka Dots finally learned how to think!"

"Whatever, Natsume. I was just wondering what could possibly happen when the interview would begin." Mikan mumbled as she fiddled with her fingers.

"It's an interview. They would ask some questions and you would give them answers."

"Baka. I know what an interview is. I was just wondering about what kind of questions they would be asking since it involves me and Tsubasa. It's for sure that they would ask things about the marriage since that would be the main reason why they would go here." Mikan stated softly.

"Then just answer them." Natsume replied.

"But how would I answer about the marriage when I never agreed to this marriage to begin with? I can't just lie in front of everyone that I like Tsubasa or something like that."

"Just say what you think is right." Natsume said as he stood up and then headed towards the door. "You may be a total idiot but you always know what's the right thing to do no matter how idiotic your methods may be." He finished and then he left the room.

"How? I can't just tell them that I don't want to marry Tsubasa because I already love someone else. It just doesn't seem to be the right thing to do because it's my duty as a princess to accept an arranged marriage that my parents have planned for me." Mikan said to herself as she plopped herself onto her four poster princess bed.

"Oh, Kami-sama. Please help me to do the right thing later." She prayed.

* * *

During the interview….

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. We are now here to witness a live interview from the Prince of the Shadow Kingdom, Prince Tsubasa Andou, and the Princess Mikan Sakura of the Alice Kingdom." The host greeted as everyone in the whole kingdom of alices were tuned in front of their televisions, watching the whole thing.

"Your highnesses, everyone here in alice are both wondering about your sudden arranged marriage. So, how did you react when you knew about it? Princess Mikan?" The host asked as he turned to the brunette.

"Well, I was surprised when I heard about it. But then again I just accepted what daddy told me because it is my duty as the princess of the kingdom. And besides, my parents just want the best for me and that they wanted someone to be with me when I will be the soon ruler of the kingdom." Mikan answered.

"How about you, Prince Tsubasa?" The host asked the shadow manipulator.

"_You better say the right thing, Tsubasa."_ Tsubasa's mother thought while she was watching the interview in her room.

"Well, to be honest, I opposed to my mother about this fact. But then again, just like what Princess Mikan has said a while ago, I just accepted it because it's one of my responsibilities as a prince."

"Ok then. Thank you for answering. The next question is all about the wedding date." The host continued. "When would it be? The people are just confused because it seems to be rescheduled every now and then. They would like to know when the real wedding date is."

"Well, it's just that our parents wanted to have a grand wedding for the two of us that is why they rescheduled it at a later date." Mikan answered.

"They believed that less two weeks of preparation would not be ample for a grand wedding so they have decided that the wedding date would be moved two months after the original date." Tsubasa added while the host and the audience nodded in response.

"Well, it is about time to finish this interview." The hose stated. "But there is still one thing that the people would like to know before we go. Since you both said a while ago that you just accepted to this marriage because it is your duty and responsibility as a royal, does that mean that you're only forced to do so?" The host asked while Mikan was shocked.

"_What the? I didn't expect that question to come. What the heck would I tell them? Should I tell them that I don't wanna continue the marriage because I like someone else. Oh, Natsume… what would I do this time?"_ Mikan thought.

"_I have to do something. If I let Mikan answer this, she might end up saying that she doesn't want to go on with the wedding because she likes Natsume. She's way too nice to lie to people."_ Tsubasa thought as he held Mikan's hand.

"I would answer this question, if you please." Tsubasa stated while the host nodded. "You see, I myself would have to admit that I was forced to have the marriage with the Sakura Princess." Tsubasa started as everyone in the audience gasped.

"_Don't you dare say that you wanna stop the wedding, Tsubasa. It would ruin everything."_ Tsukiko thought while she was now glaring at her son on the TV screen.

"But, as time passes by, I can tell that things change, people change, and even feelings change. And as of this very moment, I may have to say that this brunette sitting right beside has already captured my heart and then I'm not going to let it go." Tsubasa finished while the audiences cooed in delight, Tsukiko sighed in relief, and Natsume already turned the flowers in the vase of Mikan's room into ashes just by glaring at Tsubasa.

"_What the? He said heart? Oh no! My first clue is a heart! Could it really be Tsubasa?"_ Mikan thought in shock as she pondered with her thoughts.

"Ok, that would be all for this afternoon. Thank you, your majesties, for being able to accommodate this interview." The host declared as he bowed to the prince and the princess.


	11. I don't brag about my body parts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 11: I don't brag about my body parts

The interview has already ended and Mikan now strolling along the garden area while humming an unknown tune.

"Oi Polka Dots, what are you still doing out of your room at this time of night?" Natsume asked the nullifier as he jumped down a tree branch.

"Nothing." Mikan replied. "I just wanted to take a walk since I can't seem to fall asleep. How about you? Shouldn't you be inside your room as well?" Mikan asked back.

"Same reason." Natsume stated as he sat down on the grass as he leaned on the tree trunk.

"Can I sit beside you, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Hn. Do whatever you want."

And Mikan sat down beside her. "You know, it was a good thing that Tsubasa was the one who answered the last question in the interview a while ago. If I was supposed to answer that, I definitely won't know what to say." Mikan started.

"But if I were to ask you the same question, what answer would you tell me?" Natsume asked.

"I'm only forced to do it. If I would have the freedom to choose for my own self, I would tell my father that I would not like to marry the prince of the Shadow Kingdom. Maybe that would be the answer."

"But what if the host asked you why you declined the marriage?"

"Do I really have to answer that part?" Mikan asked back. _"If I would, then he would know that I already like someone else. Natsume is a very smart person. He can read through me as if I am an open book. What if I get busted about my feelings for him?"_

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Natsume uttered.

"Natsume, can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking."

"Baka. What I meant was that I would ask you something else."

"Hn."

"What would you tell the host if ever you were in my place in the interview?" Mikan asked. "How would you answer that questions when you're supposed to marry someone whom you don't even like?"

"I would tell that I'm only forced to do the marriage and that I want to cancel it because I already like someone else." Natsume replied as he closed his eyes.

"How could you just say that in front of everyone watching?" Mikan asked. "I need to muster up a lot of courage just to say that because I'm afraid that daddy would be mad at me afterwards."

"Tch. That's your problem, Polka Dots." Natsume uttered, eyes still closed. "You never tell others about how you feel.

"It's just that I want daddy and mommy to be happy. If marrying Tsubasa would make them happy, then I guess I have nothing else to do. And besides, it's my duty and responsibility as the princess, remember?" Mikan replied softly as she hugged her knees.

"Hn. I know. But that's another one of your problems." Natsume stated. "You always think about other people's happiness without even thinking of your own. What you do would all be useless if you're not happy with it."

"Whoa. Am I dreaming? Is it me or the great Natsume Hamamoto just gave me an advice?" Mikan asked herself in disbelief. "You know, Natsume. You can be nice in your own little way even if all you do is tease me and call me silly names. Thanks." Mikan said with a smile. Natsume just kept quiet.

"Hey, do you think that what Tsubasa said a while ago in the interview was true?" Mikan suddenly asked the flame caster.

"Which part? That shadow freak said a lot of things, you know."

"The part where he told the people that I have already captured his heart thing." Mikan clarified while Natsume twitched.

"Why are you asking me that question?" Natsume asked. "Shouldn't you be asking the shadow freak? I can't read people's minds, nor their hearts."

"I just don't know if what he said was really true. I mean, he was in front of the press and the media people. There's still a possibility that he was acting during the whole thing. And the part that he held my hand was even adding up to the effect so that people may think that we really get along well. But on the other hand, he might also be telling the truth." Mikan explained softly.

"Whatever." Natsume uttered as he stood up, faced Mikan and then offered her his hand. _"If it is true, I still wouldn't give you up that easily. If it's just some sort of an act, then that would be fine with me. just don't get married with that creep."_

Mikan just stared at him confusedly. "Take my hand and let's go back inside. It's getting real late, unless you want to have a camp outside. Just tell me and I'll leave you here at this very moment."

Mikan just smiled and grabbed Natsume's hand. As Mikan took his hand, she then noticed something when Natsume helped her to stand up. "Hey, what's that cute little thingy on your right wrist?" Mikan asked while Natsume cocked his eyebrow and then looked at his wrist.

"Tch. For idiots like you, it's called a birthmark." He simply replied.

"Really? How come I never noticed that you have one on your wrist?" Mikan asked again while Natsume shrugged.

"I don't brag about my body parts."

"Can I see it again? Pretty please?"

"No."

"Please? Please? Please?" Mikan pleaded as they walked along the hallways of the palace. "I won't stop bugging you until you let me see it for one last time."

Natsume grunted. "Ugh. Fine. Just stop bothering me about it." He stated. Mikan then nodded as he showed her his wrist again, revealing his birthmark.

"Yey! Thanks!" Mikan squealed as she looked at it again. Upon seeing it in a clearer point of view, she was startled by it. What she saw made her speechless.

"What?" Natsume asked. "Never seen a heart-shaped birthmark before?"

"_Another heart! Oh my gosh! Natsume could be a possible answer to my question as well! Waaah! Why do things get more confusing as time goes by?!"_ Mikan screamed in thought.

"Uhm… yes." Mikan mumbled. _"I better turn back to my cheery and bubbly self because if Natsume notices this, he would surely suspect something."_ Mikan thought. "Who would have thought that I tough guy like you would have something cute in his body?" Mikan teased as a smirk was painted on her face.

"Tch. It's not like I wanted it to be on my body." Natsume retaliated. "I have never shown that thing to anyone. Only my foster parents know about this."

"Oh. I see." Mikan said as she turned to the left. "Natsume? Shouldn't you be heading the other direction? Your room is that way." Mikan added as she pointed to the right hallway.

Natsume shrugged once again. "I just thought that I would just walk you back to your room. Knowing an idiot like you, you might get lost even if this is your own home." The flame caster stated with a smirk.

"Natsume, you meanie!" Mikan said as she puffed her cheek. "We're already here in front of my room now. You should go. Oyasuminasai Natsume."

"Hn. By the way, the king said that you have alice training tomorrow morning. He also said that you shouldn't be late because your parents would be there to watch your so-called progress, if you even have one."

"Fine. Alice training tomorrow morning. Don't be late. Wakatta, Natsume." Mikan said as she entered her room. She then changed into her favorite pink night gown and then lied down on her bed.

_*sigh* "What do I do now? The first clue that Emika-san gave me was a heart. And as for this day, I got two hearts. One would be a part in the answer of Tsubasa in the interview and then the other one would be the cute little birthmark of Natsume. So which one of them is the right guy? Eeeesh! _

* * *

Right after dinner, Tsubasa went straight back to his room and plopped himself on his bed. _"Ugh. I hate it when I lie to people. I just hope that Misaki didn't watch the interview a while ago. I bet she'll be totally heartbroken if she heard my words."_

"It was a good thing for you to use your mind back there." Tsukiko entered the room. "I thought you were going to tell everyone that you wanted to cancel everything. It goes to show that you're still an obedient son."

"Until how long do you want this to go on?" Tsubasa asked his mom while staring at the ceiling. "I mean, forget about the whole responsibility thing. Don't you even care about the happiness of your own son?"

"My son, you will be happy when you get married to Mikan." Tsukiko said as she sat at the edge of Tsubasa's bed. "You'll eventually learn to like each other and then live what the fairy tales call a happily ever after."

"But mother, you forgot one thing about fairy tales. No matter what situation a couple may be in, they will surely end up together because they love each other and that the bad ones like the witches never win."

"We will win. You said so yourself that you love Mikan a while ago."

"But it was part of an act." Tsubasa mumbled.

"I already told you to leave everything to mother, right?" Tsukiko asked her son. "No matter what happens, we will win this thing."

"But what's the prize, mother? Me being the king? You taking over the kingdom? Do you have to go through all of this and use your own son just to get something that you want?" Tsubasa stated as he eyed his mother. "Isn't ruling the Shadow Kingdom enough for you or are you just like a greedy old pig?"

"Tsubasa Andou! How could you say such a thing?! Where are your manners?!" Tsukiko scolded her son. "You should always keep in mind that you're a prince and that such form of informal language is very inappropriate for you!" She continued. "And I don't wanna hear any more of your petty complaints about marrying the princess. I already told you that you're going to marry her whether you like it or not."

"Fine. Do whatever you want, your highness." Tsubasa mocked. "I hope you would get what you truly deserve." He added and then left the room.


	12. You've got a really lame excuse

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 12: you've got a really lame excuse

"Nee-chan? Nee-chan!! Wake up!!! Hey you big sleepy head!!! I said wake up!!!" Youichi kept on yelling at the sleeping figure of his sister who never seemed to budge no matter how much he yell at her. "Argh. This girl sleeps as if there's no more tomorrow. I guess there's no other choice but to do this." Youichi said to him as he concentrated and then summoned his ghosts and other demons to wake his sister up.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!! Ghosts!!!" Mikan shrieked as she sat on her bed. Upon seeing his brother smirking right in front of her, she immediately nullified his alice. "Youichi!! What the hell are you doing inside my room?!" Mikan demanded. "And why on earth did you send those friends of yours when you know that I'm still asleep?!"

"I did it to wake you up." Youichi simply replied.

"You could have just waked up me in some other way!"

"I already did." Youichi said as he defended himself. "I already placed the alarm to the highest volume and then placed it beside your ear but it was no use. I tried tickling your foot and your sides, but it was no good as well. And then I tried removing your blanket and pillows but it didn't work as well. You know that I only use my alice on you when it's the last resort to waking you up."

"But why did you wake me up anyway?" Mikan asked.

"Baka, nee-chan. It's not like I wanted to come here in the first place. Jun-san has a lot of things to o and then Natsume-nii sent me here because he said that he has no patience in waking people as idiotic as you are." Youichi explained.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why did you wake me up?"

"Because we're supposed to have alice training this morning. You forgot, didn't you?" Youichi stated as Mikan's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Oh my gosh! I overslept!"

"Congratulations on your realization, nee-chan." Youichi said sarcastically. "Well, originally, you still have about fifteen minutes left to prepare but since you asked me a whole lot of questions, you only have about five minutes left. You have to get by the training area within that time or else Hotaru0nii told me that she would hit you with her baka bazooka since she doesn't wanna wait that long. Get yourself ready. Ja." Youichi finished and then left.

Mikan moved as fast as she could so that she wouldn't be late because facing the baka gun was irritating her and she thought that the baka bazooka would be something that would be too much to handle. When she already finished her morning routine, she looked at her clock and she was shocked. "Oh no! I'm already three minutes late!" Mikan scolded herself as she teleported to the training area.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

The baka bazooka fired the moment that Mikan appeared in sight. She then jumped and dodged the shots of the baka bazooka and then stayed flying into the air."Hey! Watch it, Hotaru! You could even hurt someone with that thing." Mikan complained and with one snap of a finger, all of the fired bullets turned to humming birds.

"That's what you get for making me wait." Hotaru calmly said as she blew the smoke off the tip of her gun. "You know how much I hate wasting my precious time."

CLAP CLAP CLAP

"I'm impressed." Tsukiko commented as Mikan saw her with Tsubasa and her parents sitting on a table having some morning tea. "I didn't expect that your reflexes would be amazing, princess. And may I add that those humming birds are quite cute."

"Uhm… Thanks." Mikan uttered as she flew down and went to Natsume's direction. "You only told me last night that daddy will be the only one who will watch my training. How come everyone is here?" Mikan whispered to the flame caster who only shrugged in response.

"You were too much in a hurry to enter your room to listen to the further details."

"And I thought I was supposed to have training?" Mikan stated. "So where is Jun-san?"

"You're going to train with someone else for today, Mikan-chan." Ruka butted in as he patted his bunny.

"Huh? With who?" Mikan asked the animal lover as the tip of her was lit on fire.

"With me." Natsume stated as he was now in the middle of the training ground.

"Huh? Why?" Mikan asked again as she nullified Natsume's flame. "And how many times do I have to tell you to stop burning my hair?!"

"Sweetie, Natsume would be the one to train you today because your father gave Jun an errand." Queen Yuka explained.

"Now come on, your highness." Natsume stated while stressing out the last two words. "Just like you, I don't have all day. I still have to tutor your brother afterwards."

"Can't I just train with you, mommy?" Mikan asked her mother and then shifted her gaze at the flame caster. Amber eyes met with crimson ones but she just looked at him with worry very evident in her eyes.

"But why?" Yuka asked back. "Natsume is also perfect in training alices because he can control his alice really well and he's good when it comes to attacking whether it may be with the use of alice or just by physical contact like punches."

"_I don't wanna train with Natsume because he has the limitless type of alice. If our training lasts long, it would make him weak and drain his lifespan. And I definitely don't want that to happen."_ Mikan thought. "But mommy, if he would be the one to train me, I would just nullify his alice and everything would be done. Training with Jun-san is a different thing because Jun-san also has a nullifying alice alongside with his water alice. He cancels out my nullification alice whenever I use it on him." Mikan explained.

"If I were to train with you, it would be fair because you could also cancel out my nullifying alice and everything would be even." Mikan continued. "It wouldn't be fair for Natsume's part if I succeed in the training just because I took advantage of cancelling his fire out."

"Your daughter has a point, my queen." Tsukiko commented. "And besides, I am also curious about your alice. So would the two of mind if you would demonstrate it for us by your training?"

"No. I won't mind at all." Yuka replied as she stood up. And with a snap of a fighter, her royal clothes changed into training clothes. "Are you ready, sweetie? You should keep in mind that I won't go easy on you even though you're my precious daughter."

"Hai. I know, mommy." Mikan replied with a smile as she proceeded to the middle of the training area. "I guess I will not be training with you this time, Natsume." She told him while he shrugged and then watched beside Ruka and the others.

"You can be the referee, Natsume." Yuka added as she headed towards Mikan.

The training began and all of the people who are watching were both impressed with the two Sakuras fighting. Natsume was watching every single move and then he finally decided that the training would be a draw since after almost an hour of training, the two of them are already panting.

"I'm amazed." Was all that Queen Tsukiko could utter. _"Tsubasa should really marry this girl. She's really one of a kind." _She thought. "Do you know that she was THAT good?" She asked her son.

Tsubasa shook his head. "I have never seen her use her alice to this extent." He replied.

"Wow. She's good." Ruka said.

"I know." Hotaru butted in.

"That's my mom and nee-chan!" Youichi stated proudly.

* * *

It was already night time and Mikan has just finished with her evening walk and was now on her way to her room. While she was still walking on the hallway, she already saw a figure leaning on the wall right next to her door. Just by looking at the composure of the person, she already knew that it was none other than the flame caster that was very dear to her.

"Hi, Natsume! What are you doing here? It's already a bit late, you know. You should get some sleep." Mikan said as she reached the direction of the crimson eyed lad.

"You've got a really lame excuse back there, Polka Dots." Natsume uttered while Mikan still analyzed what the heck that guy in front of him was talking about. "Why didn't you want to train with me a while ago?" Natsume asked her.

"_So I guess he noticed that I really don't wanna fight him."_ Mikan thought. "I already told you that it wouldn't be fair for your part because your alice is useless against my nullifying alice." The brunette explained.

"You know that my alice can always break through your nullification. So why the hell did you tell your mother that?" Natsume stated while Mikan sighed.

"_Well, I guess there would be no point on lying."_ She thought. "Do you really wanna know, Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Fine then. I did that because I don't want you to strain yourself during the training. Yes, I know that you could easily break through my nullification alice with your fire but I don't want you to do that. It would tire you out." Mikan explained.

"So you would rather get your mother tired to spare me?" Natsume asked. "Tch. You are such a very kind daughter." He stated sarcastically while Mikan shook her head.

"Baka. I don't want mommy to be tired as well. It's just that I know that even if mommy uses her alice too much, it doesn't lessen her lifespan and that it would just tire her out, just like me. I chose to fight mommy because I know that after the training, we would be able to heal each other with our healing alice. But in your case, even if I would be able to heal you, the damage has already been done and your lifespan has already lessened." Mikan explained further.

"_Tch. Just as I thought. This girl is too easy to read."_ Natsume thought. "You were worried for me, Polka Dots?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well, honestly speaking, that would be a yes. Whether you would believe me or not, you're a special person for me, Natsume. And I certainly don't want the people whom I care about to suffer in pain and then die just like that." Mikan added. "Especially if the reason of their pain would be me." She trailed off softly.

"I know that you're also one of the agents here in the palace that daddy assigned to protect me against the AAO and that you do missions all because of that. You have missions almost every night and then you still pretend that you're alright the next day even if it's so obvious that you're not."

"That's why I keep trying with every bit of my abilities to try and see if there would be some sort of new alice within me that I haven't discovered yet which can help me convert the limitless lice types to other alice types for them to enjoy life to the fullest." Mikan said as she felt a finger on her lips.

"Shhh. Stop it." Natsume uttered. "Don't blame yourself for that. It's my job and I volunteered to do those missions so stop saying senseless things." He stated. "And do keep in mind that I never do any kind of mission that I cannot handle. I can take care of myself. Now go to sleep. I saw that butler prepare your schedule for tomorrow and I may have to say that it's really long for a baka like you to handle."


	13. A risk I'm not willing to take

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 13: A risk I'm not willing to take

Instead of heading to his room, the flame caster headed towards his favorite tree instead. He loves this tree very much for two main reasons. The first reason is that this is the quietest place in the palace grounds and that people rarely go by that area. This is the perfect place for him to read his mangas or just get some shut eye. The second reason is that right beside the tree, is the window of the room of the brunette. Once he sits on one of its branches, he could see a full view of the brunette's room. This enables him to check on his favorite girl every once in a while.

Natsume jumped on one of the branches and then saw his favorite brunette already lying on her bed, sleeping. "Tch. Baka Polka Dots. She thinks too much." Natsume uttered as he leaned on the tree trunk and then closed his eyes.

"You know, if you wanna sleep, you have your own room and then your very own bed." Youichi commented as Natsume stared down at the silver haired lad.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Natsume asked while cocking his eyebrow. "It's real late so why are you gallivanting around outside the palace?"

"I should be asking you that question, nii-chan. It's already late so what are you doing up there, staring at my sister in her sleeping form?" Youichi retaliated.

"I wasn't staring at the baka." Natsume defended himself as he looked the other way.

"Yes. I was definitely wrong. You're not staring at her. You were just looking at her." Youichi stated sarcastically. "Don't deny something that is so obvious, Natsume-nii."

"Whatever."

"My little friends heard your conversation with nee-chan a while ago." Youichi spoke and then what he said caught Natsume's attention. "You should know that it's very typical for Mikan-nee to say such a thing." He added.

"I know. She's too easy to read." Natsume uttered with his eyes closed.

"Shouldn't you be a bit happy for your little talk with her a while ago?" Youichi asked while Natsume just gave him the what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about type of look. "At least, you now know that you're a special person in her life. She said so herself a while ago, remember?"

"Hn. But I bet that that kind of special person that she was referring a while ago was me being a friend or something like that. She would never think of me as someone more than just a friend. You know what I mean."

"_Ugh. This guy is stubborn. If only I could tell him that Mikan-nee likes him too. But if I did that, it will ruin everything."_ Youichi thought. "Why are you saying that? You were the one who keeps on telling me that I should not jump into conclusions that easily and now you're doing the same thing that you're telling me not to do."

"Come one, Natsume-nii. Why do you keep in your mind that there would be no chance at all that my sister will not treat you as someone more than a friend?" Youichi asked while Natsume didn't answer. "Just answer me, nii-chan. it wouldn't hurt. It's not like I'm going to tell someone else."

"There is no way that she could possibly like me." Natsume uttered seriously.

"Why?" Youichi asked again.

"I was even shocked a while ago when she said that I'm one of the special people in her life. If ever that she would have some feelings for me, I know that would be friendship. And if there would be something else, that would be hatred and irritation. I never do anything that could help her. I only annoy the hell out of her every single day of her life."

"Have you even heard of the saying 'the more you hate the more you love'?"

"Hn. What about it?"

"And I thought that nee-chan was the only stupid person here in the palace." Youichi mumbled softly, making sure that Natsume won't hear him. "You'll never know that my sister might actually like you even though you know that all she ever shows you is hatred."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Natsume asked.

"Oh come on, nii-chan. That saying fits well for you. The only emotion that you ever show to my nee-chan would be hatred and irritation and yet you love her, right?" Youichi stated. "So there's a high possibility that she would like you too that is why you shouldn't lose hope that easily."

"How on earth should I know something about how she feels?" Natsume asked again. "I'm not some sort of mind reader or something."

"So why don't you ask her instead about how she truly feels for you? That would be a good way to know." Youichi replied. _"Baka Youichi. It's not like he would actually do that. He's not that stupid just like you and your sister."_

"That would be great." Natsume uttered while Youichi's head shot up in shock. "But instead of me asking, why shouldn't you ask her for me?" Natsume added while the ghost manipulator sweat dropped.

"_There would absolutely be no need for me to do that because I already know how Mikan-nee feels for you."_ Youichi thought. "But why? She never tells me anything especially about her personal feelings. And it's not like she would easily blurt out things as confidential as that that easily."

Natsume shrugged. "Fine then."

"Fine what? Fine that you would ask her how she feels for you or fine that it's alright for you not to know how she feels for you."

"The second one."

"But why? Would you miss the chance of knowing that the girl you like might actually like you too? I thought that the great Natsume Hamamoto is always willing to take risks? So why don't you just go ahead and ask her?"

"That would be the only risk that I am not willing to take." Natsume uttered as he looked at the sleeping brunette.

"Why? The fierce flame caster is afraid?" Youichi asked with a smirk.

"It may sound stupid but I will only tell this thing to you and I hope that you would shut your mouth about this even when it comes to Imai and her fiancé." Natsume spoke while Youichi nodded. "To tell you the truth, you're right. I, the fierce Natsume Hamamoto is afraid." He stated while Youichi gave him a confused look.

"Why? You could be able to asking her something as simple as that in your own way. You don't have to be too serious when you ask her that question."

"Asking her would be a piece of cake. I could spill the question right in front of her in an instant withour her thinking that I actually have feelings for her. But I don't know if I would be able to bear whatever answer she would give me if she decides on answering the question." Natsume mumbled as he closed his eyes and leaned on the tree trunk.

"Why?"

"You still wouldn't understand because you still don't feel what I feel right now."

"Then would you explain things for me to understand things like these?" Youichi spoke. "Please? What you say may be pretty handy if ever the time comes that I have fallen for somebody."

"If I knew that she feels the same way, then that would be great. At least I would know that the feeling that I have is mutual with hers. But ---"

"But what, nii-chan?"

"But if I find out that she likes someone else, I don't think that I would be able to handle it. I've kept my feelings for her for too long already and I don't wanna be disappointing myself just by knowing that she likes someone else." Natsume continued.

"_Uh-oh. This might be a problem. How would things work for the two of them if Natsume-nii doesn't wanna make a move?"_ Youichi thought. "But what about Tsubasa? Would you just let my sister get married to someone like him? I thought you told me that you would help me get my sister out of this mess?"

"I did. And I will help you with whatever that I can do. I definitely don't want the baka to be married to someone like that shadow freak."

"If you don't wanna ask my sister on how she feels about you, then why don't you tell her how you feel about her instead?" Youichi suggested while Natsume shook his head.

"Some things are easier said than done. Can't you see something different with Polka Dots when she knew that she would be forced to marry that shadow freak?" Natsume asked.

"She doesn't agree to any of it?" Youichi guessed.

"Hn."

"So what about it?"

"Judging by the looks of your sister, it is very evident that she likes someone else that's why she doesn't wanna marry that guy even if they are childhood friends."

"_Oooh. Natsume-nii really is sharp."_ "But what if that guy is you?" Youichi asked.

"Why do you keep on asking that 'what if' thing? Do you know something that I don't know about this… thing?" Natsume asked as he narrowed his eyes while staring at the ghost manipulator with teal eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I know nothing? That's why I keep on insisting and convincing you that you should tell my sister about your feelings soon before it's too late because I have a feeling that even if she's against this whole thing, she would still marry Tsubasa in the end because she's way too obedient. And if that happens, the two of you would end up having miserable lives."

"How come the two of us will end up miserable? I'm not the one who's going to marry someone that I don't like." Natsume stated as he jumped from the tree. "Are you hiding something from me you little Sakura prince?" Natsume asked again, with arms folded over his chest while his right foot was tapping the floor.

"_Ooops. I think I may have blurted out too much.''_

"Nothing." Youichi said as he defended himself. "What I meant by the two of you having miserable lives because the two of you won't be happy. You won't be able to live a life together with the one that you love and the same thing goes with my sister since you said so yourself that it is obvious that she likes someone else."

"Tch. Whatever." And with that, the flame caster left.

"But it would still be better if you would confess about how you feel!" Youichi shouted loud enough for Natsume to hear. "And I hope you do it soon." He mumbled and then sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."


	14. Nothing actually means something

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 14: Nothing actually means something

"You called for me, your majesty?"

"Yes." King Izumi replied. "Have a seat, Natsume." He ordered as the flame caster did what he was told. "I assume that you already know why I called for you." Izumi spoke while Natsume nodded.

"Another mission." Natsume mumbled and this time, Izumi was the one who was nodded. "What is it about this time, your highness?"

"As you know, the prince of the pheromone kingdom and the princess of the technology kingdom are going to stay inside this palace until the wedding of my daughter commences." The kings started as Natsume listened.

"The technology and the pheromone kingdom are also one of the most famous kingdoms here in the whole of Alice. And now that the AAO members know that the two of them are staying in our palace, they would grasp every single opportunity of capturing either the two of them."

"And according to the sources that Jun told us, he discovered that some of the AAO members are planning an attack tonight on Hotaru and Ruka's quarters. I know that you are only obliged to do missions with regard to Mikan and Youichi but this time, I want you to be the one guarding the two of them. With your hands, I know that the two of them would be safe and sound tonight." Izumi explained further.

"I understand, my Lord." Natsume spoke. "Do they know that I would be the one guarding them tonight?" He asked.

"Not yet. They do not know that the AAO members are coming for them tonight. It's up to you to decide on what to tell them. Just don't tell them that the enemies will be coming or else they might panic. We don't want that to happen, don't we?"

"Pardon me, your highness." Natsume interrupted. "I know that you want me to be the one protecting them but is it necessary that I would have to stay inside their quarters with them? I am quite sure that Princess Imai wouldn't want me hanging around in there."

"You don't have to be in their quarters." Izumi stated. "Just stay close to them and be on guard. Do your best, Natsume. I don't want the two of them to be hurt because if they do, my Mikan-chan would be hurt as well and I don't want that to happen."

"Hn." Natsume uttered as he stood up and was about to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing, Natsume." Izumi added while Natsume stopped his tracks and listened. "Try to accomplish this mission with the least injuries that you could possibly acquire. I know how worried my daughter gets whenever she sees you after doing a mission. Just, be careful."

"Hn."

* * *

"_A shirt, a bow and a high fever…"_ These are the words that have left the mind of the great Hotaru Imai hanging. She's currently sitting down on her bed as she was reading a book about nanotechnology. But apparently, her attention was not completely focused with whatever she was reading.

"_Ugh. What the heck? How on earth would I be able to get the memories of Natsume with these things? These are too random! I can't think of a way to put these things together!"_ Hotaru screamed in thought as she closed her book shut and held out a deep sigh.

"Hotaru? Is something wrong?" Ruka asked his fiancé as she glanced at her with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing."

"Really? You seem to be in deep thought just a while back." Ruka replied as he went towards Hotaru and sat right beside her.

Hotaru then leaned her head over Ruka's shoulder. "It's nothing major. Don't worry." Hotaru mumbled as she gave Ruka a peck on the cheek.

"Something that makes your book close that way is not a nothing. Is it something that you can't tell me?"

"Some things are better left unsaid." Hotaru replied. "You will know about it when the right time comes."

"Okay then. It's already late. Why are you still up?"

"Reading."

"You know, you can't understand anything that you're reading when your thoughts are drifted off to something else." Ruka said as he stood up, grabbed the book, and placed it on the table. "Shall we get some shut eye? Staying at the barn drained all of my energy and I bet you're tired from all of the inventions that you're trying to finish."

While Ruka was about to turn off the lights, a loud crash was heard and the glasses of the windows near Hotaru's bed were shattered. The smoke was thick and Ruka could barely see.

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Where are you?!" Ruka shouted as he heard a shriek from the girl that he was looking for. The smoke finally faded and there revealed a helpless Hotaru in the arms of a few AAO agents.

"Let go of her." Ruka ordered the guy who was holding his fiancé.

"Just because you're a royal means that you can boss me around." The guy replied as Hotaru struggled in his arms. "If you want your little fiancée to be alive, then you should come with us now." He added while Hotaru gave him the don't-you-dare-go-with-them type of look.

Ruka then whistled and a bunch of crows came in and pecked the AAO's heads continuously. The guy then let go of Hotaru as she made her attempt to escape. One of the other AAO members has the barrier alice and he created a barrier on them so that the crows wouldn't hurt them anymore.

"Ok, no more Mr. Nice Guy." The AAO head stated. "Boys, take the two of them." He ordered and then all of the other members were about to attack and get the two of them but then again a wall of fire suddenly appeared and Natsume stepped into the picture.

"Haven't you people heard of trespassing and invasion of privacy?" Natsume state with a smirk. "Leave the two of them alone and just go home. You don't belong to this palace."

"We don't take orders from a mere commoner like you." One of the members spoke out loud.

"Tch. So? I never asked for your opinion. I'm giving you five seconds to leave this room or you'll have to suffer the consequences." Natsume declared as he lit fire on both of his palms. "The two of you should stay close to me." He whispered to Ruka and Hotaru.

"Finish him off and then get those two." The AAO head ordered and then they started battling inside the quarters.

Natsume battled with his fire and physical fighting skills, Ruka called for his animals and then Hotaru used a whole lot of her inventions. The fight lasted for almost an hour. Everyone was panting but neither of them wanted to give up. But the one who is in the worst condition would be Natsume since he has cuts and bruises everywhere.

"_Damn. If this keeps up, I would pass out."_ Natsume thought as he hit every person with a fire ball every time that they make an attempt to get near Hotaru and Ruka. _"This thing needs to end soon."_

Natsume then concentrated as he created a fire wall around every AAO member, destroying the barriers that the one with the barrier manipulating alice. And then little by little, the fire went closer to those people and in a little while more, the fire reached then reached their skins and they were all incinerated, having third degree burns.

The AAO leader then blew a whistle as someone else teleported inside the room and then he teleported the rest of the AAO people back to the headquarters. Ruka and Hotaru gave out a sigh of relief once those people were gone. On the other hand, Natsume plopped himself onto the floor due to too much exhaustion.

"That was close, thanks for coming, Natsume." Ruka uttered. "But how did you know that those people are after us?"

"He was on a mission." Hotaru mumbled as she kept all of her guns back in their respective cabinets while Natsume gave a thumbs-up as a sign of agreement to whatever Hotaru said. "But I thought you were only sent for missions for my idiotic best friend? Why didn't they send someone else?"

"I don't know *pant* and I don't *pant* really care about it. *pant* the king told me *pant* to protect the *pant* two of you so *pant* I was on guard the *pant* whole night." Natsume replied in between pants. He then stood up and headed towards the door while holding his bleeding shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hotaru demanded while Natsume cocked an eyebrow. "You can't just come out of here looking like that. Mikan told me a while back that she would be staying at the music room for the whole night."

"So?"

"Baka. Your room is right in front of the music room. She might see you and she would be worried as hell when she sees you in that state."

"You can stay here for the night." Ruka butted in.

"And see the two of you being all mushy right in front of me? No thanks. I'd rather be in my room."

"Well, you could at least let me treat your wounds." Ruka stated. "Take it as the repayment for saving our lives."

Natsume was still thinking twice about Ruka's offer but when he turned his head towards the other direction, he already saw the Ice Queen aiming her baka bazooka at him. "If you disagree, you will suffer further than the wounds that you already have. Don't be stubborn and get yourself treated because I don't want Mikan to be overreacting tomorrow when she sees those cuts."

Natsume sighed in defeat as he headed towards Ruka and then the animal lover treated all of his wounds. After for about an hour, all of the treatments are over. Ruka stood up and headed to his closet.

"Here. Take these. You can change inside the bathroom." Ruka offered as he handed Natsume a shirt and some extra jogging pants.

Natsume then accepted what Ruka was giving him and once he took them, he suddenly fell in a daze.

"Natsume? Natsume? Are you alright?" Ruka called out while Natsume snapped back to the world of reality.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be in a daze." Ruka stated again while Hotaru was watching the whole thing.

"What happened to him?" She asked curiously while Ruka shrugged. "Oi, what happened to you? A normal Natsume Hamamoto doesn't doze off right in front of other people."

"Nothing." Natsume mumbled. _"What was that? I know that the boy I saw was me, but who are the other people?"_He thought to himself. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go now." he mumbled. "Thanks for everything."

And with that, the flame caster left. "Something's not right." Ruka spoke once Natsume left. "That nothing definitely meant a something. What do you think it was?" He asked the raven haired girl.

"I don't know." She replied.

"_But I definitely have to find out. One of the clues of that girl from the festival was a shirt. And just a few moments before Natsume was in a trance, Ruka handed him a shirt. This might be interesting. That girl may be telling the truth. I wonder if there are any signs that came true for Mikan?"_


	15. My life is a big mystery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 15: My life is a big mystery

From the very first moment that the Ice Queen opened her eyes the next day, there was only one thing inculcated in her mind. _"I have to find Natsume to clarify things."_ Right after eating breakfast she already left to search for the flame caster.

"Hey, you seem to be in a hurry. What's the fuss about?"

"Nothing necessary." Hotaru replied. "Nice interview back there, Tsubasa. Although it was quite obvious that you didn't mean any of what you said. I know that you still love Princess Misaki."

"But there's nothing else that I can do." Tsubasa replied. "Mother keeps telling me that I shouldn't complain any further about this thing. You know how I treat Mikan-chan. We're just friends. And that's only up to where we are going to be."

"I see. Do what your heart tells you. It's no fun getting married to someone you don't like." Hotaru commented. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to somewhere else." She added and then left. _"How I wish I just knew where that stupid pyromaniac is."_

"Sure. Take your time." Tsubasa said and then he left as well.

After a few minutes of thinking, Hotaru then went to the Sakura Tree, the place that Natsume loves the most. "Oi, could you get down from there." She stated while Natsume opened his eyes to see who it was.

"What are you doing here? This is my territory."

"Oh really? I don't see your name written on it. Now could you get down from there? If you don't I may have to use the hard way for you to come down." Hotaru stated as she aimed her baka gun at him.

Natsume groaned as he jumped down from the tree. "There. Now what can I do for you, your highness?" He replied sarcastically.

"I just need to clarify something."

"What?"

"The thing that happened last night."

"It's quite simple. The AAO were after you and I was on a mission to protect you. That was it."

"Baka. Not that. I know exactly why those twerps came to our room. I was referring to the thing that happened after Ruka treated your wounds. Would be tell me exactly what happened to you when you were in a trance?"

"And why would I tell you? It's between me and my mind. It doesn't concern you with whatever I saw back then."

"So you saw something? Was it some sort of flashback? Tell me." Hotaru insisted.

"_Ugh. I guess I may have said too much. This girl is really persistent."_ Natsume thought. "Why do you pry into someone else's business? Why don't you just run along and go back to your lab and be with your tools and machines."

"You're as stubborn as what Mikan tells me. It's alright if you won't tell me what you saw. Just… tell me when another one of these flashbacks happen, okay?" Hotaru replied. "You may think that it's weird why I'm saying all of these crappy and senseless things right in front of you but you don't know how much this would mean to me. So always keep in mind to tell me when another one happens."

And with that the inventor let the pyromaniac, hoping that he would remember what she told him.

"_What the heck was that about?"_ Natsume thought as he hopped back to his tree. _"Why is she so eager to know what I saw back there?"_ The raven haired closed his eyes as he dreamt of the same thing that he saw the other night.

NATSUME'S DREAM/FLASHBACK:

A young Natsume was walking along the streets of the Fire Kingdom. He then heard some peculiar noises so he decided to find out where that noise was coming from. He headed straight and then turned left once and there he saw four guys bullying a guy with blonde hair which is about of the same age as he was.

"Oi, shouldn't you be picking someone your own size?" Natsume stated as he glared at the four bigger guys. "Four against one eh? That seems to be pretty unfair."

"Back off red eyes." one bully with a big tummy stated. "Mind your own business."

"Taki, that boy looks scary. We should just leave him alone." Another guy said.

"Oi red eyes!" Taki called out while Natsume cocked an eyebrow. "Why don't you just run along and play with your toy cars or something. Leave us alone."

"I won't leave until you let him go." Natsume declared with a smirk painted all over his face.

"And why should we listen to a teeny little twerp like you? You don't have the right to boss us around."

"Tch. And you guys also don't have the right to bully people around in this kingdom." Natsume retaliated.

"Fine then. We'll let him go if you win against the four of us. Let's battle. Alice vs. Alice." Taki stated confidently. "You won't chicken out, won't you?"

Natsume smirked. "Why would I? A deal is a deal. If I win, you let him go. And if you win, I'll let you do whatever you wanna do to him." He stated as he lit a fire ball in his left palm. "Let the battle begin."

It was battle of fire against fire. All of the four bullies against Natsume. The blond guy was just standing there in one corner, looking scared and fascinated at the raven haired lad at the same time. _"This guy sure is nice. He's helping me even if he doesn't even know me. I need to repay him somehow when this thing is over whether he wins or not."_ He thought.

"Go get him guys!" Taki called out as he noticed that Natsume was already losing his energy. The four of them created a lot of fire balls surrounding Natsume. And with one snap of a finger of Taki, the four of them then hit their fire balls at Natsume.

Natsume was hit by every single fire ball and he fell to the ground. "Stop! Please! Don't hurt him any further!" The blond guy yelled.

"Shut up!" Taki retaliated. "He agreed to this deal and there's no backing out."

"'s true. *pant*I agreed to *pant* this deal and there's *pant* no way I'm gonna *pant* lose this thing." Natsume said in between pants as he forced himself to stand up. "These people are *pant* going to pay for *pant* picking on you *pant* so stay still. You'll be *pant* out of here in no time." He continued while he possessed a deadly dark aura.

Natsume then concentrated as a huge fire wall was made around the bullies. The fire wall stayed still for a while until the bullies are starting to have a hard time breathing.

"Taki! Make him stop!" One bully stated.

"Yes Taki! I don't wanna die yet! My mommy's still going to buy me a new toy robot from the technology kingdom!" Another one cried out.

"Oi red eyes! We give up! You can have blondie over there! Just get us out of here!" Taki yelled as Natsume immediately removed the wall of fire.

"Tch. Never underestimate 'twerps' like me." Natsume uttered. "Now go and apologize to him NOW" He added with a glare as the four boys said their sorry's to the blonde guy. And then the bullies left.

Once the bullies were out of sight, Natsume fell onto the ground as he was sweating and panting real hard. _"I guess I might have overused my alice a little bit back there. Tch."_

"Hey, thank you very much for saving me. I owe you a lot. But, are you alright?" The blonde guy asked.

"I'm fine. And don't mention it." Natsume replied as he sat down and leaned his back on the wall. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new or just here for a visit?"

"I'm here for a visit. My parents are here and they wanted to see this kingdom because it is so progressive. Whatever progressive means." The young lad replied.

"Tch. Are you a royal?"

"Uhm. Yes. How did you know?"

"It figures. You talk so formally. Don't do that when you're talking to me, okay?" Natsume stated. "What's your name?"

"Ruka. I'm Nogi Ruka, the prince of the Pheromone Kingdom." He replied. "What's yours?"

"_So it was his parents who wanted to see my parents a while ago."_ Natsume thought. "I'm Natsume." He replied.

"Oh, you have the same name as the prince of this kingdom." Ruka stated. "Uhm. Do you want to go to my place for a while? I'll help you clean your bruises. You can't go home looking all hurt. Your mother would probably get worried."

"I guess so."

"Ok then." Ruka replied as he helped Natsume stand up and they headed to the Hyuuga palace since that is where the Nogi Royals are staying. "Let's go to the secret passage way that I used to get out so that we won't get caught by the guards. There are a lot of guards in this palace. They are about twice as many as ours."

"Hn."

And after five minutes of walking, Ruka finally reached his room. He let Natsume sit on his bed as he got his first aid kit and a new shirt. "Here, take this." Ruka offered right after he treated his bruises. "Your shirt is all torn out all because of your attempt of saving me. So take and wear this instead. It would serve as a repayment for what you did. And I won't take no for an answer. I insist."

"Thanks?" Natsume uttered while Ruka just smiled at him.

"Don't mention it. But, who are you really?" Ruka asked again. "You just told me your first name. What's your last name?"

"I won't tell." Natsume replied with a smirk. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Oh alright then, Natsume." Ruka replied as he gave him his hand. "So, are we buddies now?"

Natsume then took his hand and shook it. "Hn. Buddies."

"_Tch. So that's why that animal prince looked so familiar when I first saw him. I saved him from those stupid bullies. But… how come I only remember it now?"_ Natsume thought as he was sitting on one of the tree branch. _"Tch. Red eyes huh? What a very lame nickname."_

"_Come to think of it, because of that flashback, I remember almost every time that I am with Ruka. It seems that my memory of him returned. I wonder how I would be able to regain all of my other memories? Tch. I hope it would be soon. My life is even a big mystery to my own self."_


	16. To gems and stones you must go

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA

CHAPTER 16: To Gems and Stones you must go

"Hotaru-nee! Hotaru-nee!" The ghost manipulator kept on blabbering on the door of the inventor.

"What?"

"I need to tell you something. May I come in?" And with that, Youichi entered their room. "Whoa. What happened here? Was your room hit by a tornado or something? It's one hell of a mess. Or you guys got busy last night?" He stated with a smirk.

"We were just about to clean up when you showed up." Ruka butted into the scene.

"It's already 3 three in the afternoon and you just decided to clean up now?" Youichi asked in disbelief knowing for the fact that those two hate things that are not tidy.

"Well, Hotaru has to go to talk to someone this morning and then I had to go feed the animals in the barn since I promised your dad that they would be in my care while we're staying here. So even though we hate it, we had to leave the room the way it was." Ruka explained.

"Oh, I see."

"So what did you wanna tell me?" Hotaru asked suddenly,

"Oh yeah, about that. I had a talk with Natsume-nii a few days back."

"About what?"

"You know… about him and his feelings."

"So what did he say?" Ruka butted in.

"He said that confessing his feelings to Mikan-nee is not a risk that he's willing to take." Youichi replied.

"And I thought that a guy like him is brave enough to do anything." Hotaru uttered.

"He said that spilling his feelings might affect their friendship and doesn't want that to happen. So what are we gonna do? The wedding is still going to push through and it seems that there's no progress with what we're doing."

"Don't lose hope." Ruka stated. "Things will not work out if you think that it wouldn't work out in the first place. Some things just happen in their own time. We just have to wait."

"But -"

"Don't panic, Youichi. If the Natsume that you have in this palace is the same as my best friend, then he would definitely do something to protect the things that he cherishes the most in his own little way."

"But our tutor and your best friend are different." Youichi mumbled while Hotaru shook her head.

"We should believe even in the slightest chance that they might be the same. They have a lot of similarities as you have noticed." Hotaru explained. "And even if that they are really different, we should also keep in mind that love conquers all."

"She's right." Ruka added. "You might not understand it by now but if someone loves another really badly, he would beat the odds just to be with the one he loves."

"But nee-chan and nii-chan are the exact opposites. It would be impossible for them to be together if they keep being stubborn." Youichi stated.

"The only way to achieve the impossible is to believe that it's possible." Hotaru commented.

"She's right. And it doesn't matter if they are the exact opposites. Hotaru and I are exact opposites as well and it turned out to be good between us in the end. So I presume that the same thing would also happen to your sister and tutor."

"But-"

"No more buts young man. You want the idiot to be happy, right?" Hotaru asked while Youichi nodded. "Then you should stop being a pessimist and get a grip of yourself. Nothing would happen if you're like this. And now, if you'll excuse us I need to get something from the closet." Hotaru added.

After a little while, Hotaru's back holding a little pink ball. "Invention number 23: Instant cleaning puff ball. Throw it in your room and once it falls on the floor, your room would be in a spick and span shape in an instant. This item is sold for 75000 rabbits." She explained

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

"Hey." Hotaru greeted. "What's with the long face? It's unusual for a Mikan to be down in the dumps. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that the wedding can't get out of my stupid head."

"Well, at least now you admit that you're stupid." Hotaru uttered while the brunette glared at her. "Lighten up will ya? So what if the wedding is still going to push through? You still have us, remember?"

"But even so, I still can't accept the fact that I'm going to get married to the one that I don't even love."

"Baka. Haven't we told you that we're going to help you to get through this?" Hotaru reminded while Mikan nodded. "I know that we agreed to help you but you have to help yourself too. So will you please smile?" Hotaru asked while Mikan gave out a weak and small smile for her best friend.

Hotaru sighed. And at that very moment, she did something that she wasn't able to do since they were young - tickling the brunette. She tickled Mikan on her sides until Mikan was able to laugh her lungs out.

"Ok! Ok! Stop! I won't sulk around anymore! Have mercy on me!" Mikan pleaded as Hotaru stopped.

"There. That's more like it." Hotaru mumbled. "Whoa. I haven't done that since we were nine."

"I know. And I have to admit that it was fun and I missed it." Mikan replied with a chuckle. "Thanks Hotaru. You really know how to cheer up a baka like me."

"Don't mention it. That's what friends do, right? I can't take seeing your sulking face all day." Hotaru spoke. "And I'm quite sure that Natsume wouldn't want to see that kind of face of yours as well. You wouldn't want to get the people around you worry, wouldn't you?"

"Nope!" Mikan replied happily.

"That's better. Well, I have to go now. I still have to finish that is due tomorrow night. Stop sulking, okay? If I see you sulking again I wouldn't hesitate hitting you with my baka cannon 5.0." Hotaru stated and then left.

"You know, listening to other peoples' conversation is not very polite. And I thought you were a prince. Didn't they teach you some manners?" Hotaru spoke as she closed Mikan's door, seeing a shadow manipulator who was nearby.

"I wasn't listening." Tsubasa denied.

"Oh really?" Hotaru stated as she cocked an eyebrow and then aimed her baka gun at her. "You should know very well that I hate liars. Especially the ones who deny things even if they are caught in the act."

"Ugh. Fine. I heard the whole thing. So don't hit me with that thing. It hurts, ya know." Tsubasa stated in panic. "Hey, there's no harm done anyway. You just wanted to cheer your best friend, right?"

"And what about the other parts?" Hotaru asked.

"What? About the Natsume part and the worry part?" Tsubasa asked while Hotaru nodded. "It's also fine with me. Honestly speaking, I don't wanna push through with the wedding as well just like Mikan. That's why you could tell easily that what I answered during the interview was just a bunch of lies."

"Then why don't you just tell your freaking mother that you would like to cancel it? I guess it won't be that hard since you had a cancelled marriage before, right?"

"I already said that to mother. But she said that I should leave everything to her. I even told her that I can only love Mikan as a friend and it's only up to that extent but she said that we would EVENTUALLY learn to like each other in the end. She said that there's no way that I can refuse to this thing because it is my responsibility as a royal."

"It figures." Hotaru mumbled. "That's the same thing that Uncle Izumi said when Mikan told him that she wants to refuse with the whole wedding thing."

"Hey, don't get me wrong, but I still love Misaki." TSubasa continued. "And I won't mind at all if you would hook Mikan-chan up with that fire dude. I mean, they look good together. And I can tell that Mikan-chan likes him a lot."

"Tell me something I don't know." Hotaru uttered.

"So, tata for now, Hotaru." Tsubasa stated. "I need to find a place to unwind for a while. Don't worry. When Mikan's around, I'll pretend that I don't know any of her feelings for the flame caster."

"Good to know. Ja."

"Son, where are you going?" Tsukiko asked her son as she spotted him on the palace grounds.

"Out."

"Good."

"Huh?" Tsubasa asked with a questioning look.

"Since you're already going out, you might as well go to Central Town."

"But why? I'm going out to have some time for myself. You know, to be free from royal stuff even if it's just for a while." Tsubasa explained.

"My son, you are a royal. You can never escape from it. It's your destiny." Tsukiko spoke. "Now, I want you to go to Central Town and go to the store called 'Gems and Stones'."

"What for, mother?" Tsubasa asked as he grunted. _"What the heck is this woman up to this time?"_

"My son, you will go there because I have contacted the owner two days ago and I told them that they would make a perfect engagement ring for you and for Mikan-chan. isn't that great?" Tsukiko stated. "They have called me just this morning and told me that the rings are ready and that it was made out of the most previous and the rarest diamond stones found here on alice."

"But Mother, the wedding is still too far to come. Why are you so….. prepared for it anyway?"

"Because I just want everything to be in proper place." Tsukiko replied. "Now go and get those rings. An engagement wouldn't be complete without rings, right? You can't just let the Sakura Royals to be in charge of that one, right? You should formally propose to Mikan as well."

"Whatever mother, I'm going. Ja." Tsubasa said irritatingly as he left. _"Ugh. And I thought I would finally have some time all to myself. And look I got into? Another errand from my mother. Argh! I just hope that Hotaru and the others would find a way to cancel this wedding too. I can't take this playing along thing any longer…"_


	17. Don't worry,I'm working on it

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 17: Don't worry, I'm working on it

"Waaaaaaaaaahh! Why can't I get this thing right?" An exasperated ghost manipulator yelled while he was in his room.

"You-chan! Is something wrong?" A panicking Mikan stated as she entered his brother's room.

"What the heck happened in here?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, betsuni. Sorry to bother the two of you."

"Oh come on, You-chan. What's the matter? You sounded so frustrated a while ago." Mikan spoke as she sat beside her brother while Natsume was just standing at one corner.

"It's just that I can't seem to make an alice stone properly. It always ends up being too small and it irritates me because I already tried making the right stone for like six times already!" Youichi whined as Mikan saw a whole lot of small silver stones scattered on his bed.

"An alice stone? What is it for anyway? Why does it seem that you need it so badly?" Mikan asked.

"Well, do you remember the girl that I like?"

"The one that you saw when you were three years old at the playground of the park?" Mikan asked again while Youichi nodded. "And you've liked her since then. So what about her? have you seen her again?"

"No. But I have learned from father that she is the princess of the Fire Kingdom." Youichi stated while Natsume just listened further. Hearing the Fire Kingdom kind of caught his attention.

"And then father told me that when I'm in the same age as you are, I would be betrothed to that girl. So I'm already practicing on making proper alice stones because I know that when that time comes, father would pressure me on making the stone for her. I don't wanna be scolded by father at that time just because I can't make a proper stone."

"Oh, I see then." Mikan mumbled.

"Mikan-nee, can you help me? I really really like that princess from the Fire Kingdom and I want to give her the best alice stone that I could ever make." Youichi pleaded.

"Uhm… You see, Youichi, to be honest, I haven't made an alice stone yet." Mikan replied. "But Jun-san told me that when you're going to make an alice stone, you just have to do a few things."

"And what are those?"

"I don't know if it really works since I haven't tried it yet but he said that you should concentrate on the power that you have within you, and then focus on the emotions that you have for the person whom you would give the stone to."

"That's all?" Youichi asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh. That's what basically Jun-san told me."

"Tch. It was a miracle that you were able to remember something that could be of help to people." Natsume commented.

"Meanie! Well, it's just that I kept that in mind because when the time comes, I would make a lot of alice stones and then give it all to the people that I truly care for." Mikan stated.

"Tch. Oi Youichi, you really have a stupid sister."

"Nee-chan, don't you know the legend of the alice stones?" Youichi asked while Mikan shook her head.

"Tch. It figures." Natsume uttered. "She's really a baka. Every person who's an alice knows that legend."

"Well sorry for being stupid." Mikan retaliated. "What's the legend anyway?" She asked her brother.

"Well legend says that whoever you would give you first alice stone to is the person whom you would be with together forever. They say that it's some sort of engagement or something." Youichi explained.

"_Oh. So I guess I would give mine to Natsume since I want to be with him forever."_

"And I wouldn't be surprised if Tsubasa-nii would be giving you his one any time soon since you are both engaged and all." Youichi commented while both Mikan and Natsume twitched at the same time upon hearing that statement.

"You-chan, I have question."

"What is it?"

"What if you were able to receive a lot of alice stones from different people?" Mikan asked. "Does that mean that you are going to be engaged to all of them?"

"Tch. She's really stupid." Natsume commented.

"Hey!"

"I don't know. But I guess that the first one who gave you the stone would be the one considered to be your fiancé or something like that. Maybe it's a first come first serve basis. It would be absurd if you would be betrothed to a while lot of people, right?"

"I see then. So that means that I should give my alice stone to the right person." Mikan mumbled.

"Oi Polka Dots, do you plan to give you alice stone to the shadow freak?"

Mikan shook his head. "Why would I give my stone to someone who I don't even like in the first place? If the time comes that I would be able to make my very first alice stone, I would give it to someone that I really love." Mikan replied. _"And that would be you."_

"_Whoever that guy is he will surely be barbecued."_ Natsume thought.

"Hey You-chan!" Mikan stated happily. "Why don't you try making another stone? And this time, take into consideration what Jun-san told me. That would help you somehow."

"Hai!" Youichi replied and performed the things that Mikan told him a while ago. and after a few moments a silver stone was already in his palm. "I did it! I did it! Arigatou, nee-chan! This is perfect!" Youichi spoke in joy while he held in stone in his hand.

"That's my brother!" Mikan stated as she patted his head and then ruffled his hair. "You did it! I'm quite sure that the Fire Princess would love that stone since you made it wholeheartedly."

"Do you know her name? Did father tell you?" Asked a baffled Youichi.

"Uhm… not really. Why don't we ask Ruka-pyon when we see him? His best friend is from the Fire Kingdom, right? He might know the name of your princess."

"I see. Okay then." Youichi mumbled.

"Well, I better get going. I wanna go for a stroll in the garden. Wanna come along?"

"Iie. You go ahead, nee-chan. I still have some tutorials with Natsume-nii this afternoon. Right, nii-chan?" Youichi stated as he gave Natsume a just-agree-with-me type of look.

"Hn."

"Oh, I see then. Ja, You-chan! Ja, Natsume! I'll be at the garden if you need me." Mikan stated as she headed towards the door.

"Like we'll need you anyway." Natsume mumbled.

"Hey! I heard that!" Mikan yelled back and then eventually disappeared.

Natsume then folded his arms, tapped his foot, and then eyed the ghost manipulator. "Ok, young man. What are you up to? We don't have any tutorials today since it's a Sunday. Your sister is just way too stupid to notice that."

"Nothing much. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"What?" The flame caster asked as he cocked his eyebrow at Youichi.

"Well, now that the topic of alice stones have been opened, I assume that you would want to give yours to my sister, right?"

"So?"

"I'd take that as a yes. I was just wondering when you're going to give it to her."

"When the right time comes."

"Ok then." Youichi replied with a shrug. "But I just hope that your so-called 'right time' is the time when the Shadow Prince hasn't given my sister his stone yet. You know the legend really well. And that legend never fails. It's not just a bluff just like other legends that people tell to kids."

"I know." Natsume stated with a shrug as he headed towards the door. "Don't worry too much. I'm workin' on it." he added and then left the room.

"Well you better work on it soon, nii-chan." Youichi mumbled. "Though it's quite obvious that Prince Tsubasa doesn't wanna push through with the wedding, his mother is way too persistent. Good luck to the both of you."

Meanwhile at the garden…

MIKAN'S POV

It's sure nice to have some time to smell the pretty flowers. It's just too bad that You-chan couldn't come. He's missing all the fun. Why does Natsume have to tutor him so often anyway? It's not like he's stupid. Youichi's a very smart kid for that matter. I think that he's even smarter than I am.

Hey, come to think of it, it's a Sunday today. Maybe I can ask Hotaru if she wants to go out with me to Central Town later for dinner… if she's not that busy. *sigh* I forgot that she has some inventions that are due in a jiffy so I shouldn't bother her. She might end up hit me with her guns. It would be better safe than sorry.

Wait! Today's a Sunday! That would mean that there are no tutorials today! Oooooooh! That Natsume and Youichi! How could they do this to me? And how could I be so stupid not to notice? Grrrrrrrr!

"Natsumeeeeeeeeeeeeee! You baka! You're a big meanie! You to You-chan!" Mikan yelled as everyone on the palace grounds were startled.

END OF POV

All of the birds flew away and even the sleeping guards and the animals on the barn woke up. Hotaru dropped all of her tools. Some of the animals in the barn were berserk and it gave Ruka a hard time handling them. And many others were affected by the raging brunette.

"Tch. I see that Polka Dots finally realized something." Natsume mumbled as he read his manga on his favorite tree branch.


	18. You would be our wedding consultant

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 18: You would be our wedding consultant

Central Town…

"_Gems and stones… Gems and stones… Gems and stones…"_ These are the words that kept ringing in the head of the shadow manipulator. _"Damn! Where could that stupid jewelry store be? It's ruining my chances of having a long time of pure peace and relaxation!"_ Tsubasa screamed in mind as he was wandering around the vicinity of Central Town to do what his mother told him to do.

"There it is!" He stated in relief as he finally spotted the elegantly built and designed store. He then went to the counter. "Uhm, I'm here to pick up an ordered item."

"Okay Sir." The lady replied. "May I know your name Sir."

"Andou. Tsubasa Andou."

"Pardon me, Sir. But there are no Tsubasa Andous here in our list of ordered items." The lady stated as she double checked her list. "It's positive. There's no such name in our list."

"_Oh great."_ Tsubasa thought. "Oh, could you try Tsukiko Andou instead?" He asked and then the lady searched again. "She's my mother. She was the one who ordered the item and then she told me a while back that I would get it for her."

"I see. Tsukiko Andou. Yes, her name is here." The lady spoke gently. "Wait a moment, your highness. I'll just go and get your item." And then she left. And after two to three minutes, she was back. "An engagement ring for Princess Sakura Mikan." She said and then opened the box.

It was a golden ring with a big diamond on it, and then little more diamonds were embedded all around the ring. And then on the back of the ring was 'T&M 4ever' was engraved on it.

"Your mother wanted the best ring for you and Princess Sakura so she ordered ever single precious diamond and then the most precious and the rarest diamond here in Alice to be placed on it. She wanted it to be very special for the two of you." The lady informed as she handed Tsubasa the box.

"Thanks." Tsubasa mumbled and then placed the box on his pocket. _"Ugh, why is mother always like this? Can't I decide for myself already? I'm not a kid anymore. Why'd she do this? What the heck is this ring for? I can't give this to Mikan-chan. I don't even wanna marry her. Argh! She wasted a whole lot of money for nothing."_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

"You called for us, your majesties?" Jun asked as he and Natsume entered their quarters revealing King Izumi and Queen Yuka.

"Yes. We would just want to ask you about some things." Yuka replied.

"How are the wedding preparations going?" King Izumi asked the two. "I presume that the two of you have been doing your tasks well for the wedding to be a full success."

"Yes, your highness." Jun replied. "I have contacted the people that you have told me but it seems that the friends of the princess themselves would want to help in the wedding arrangements."

"Continue."

"Princess Anna Umenomiya said that she would volunteer to be the one in charge on the food and most especially the cake. She would be accompanied by Princess Nonoko Ogasawara. They are from the Cooking Kingdom and the Chemical Kingdom respectively." Jun started.

"_Tch. Why did these people call for me when I don't have anything to do with the wedding preparations? What a waste of time. I'd rather read my manga."_

"And then Princess Hotaru Imai of the Technology Kingdom would be in charge of the sounds, lights, designs of the wedding vicinity and the like. She also said that she would be the one who would do the princess' hair and makeup. Prince Ruka from the Pheromone Kingdom would like to be in charge of the wedding doves."

"_Whoa. The Ice Queen knows how to use makeup? How come I find that very hard to believe? And is that Ruka THAT attached to animals?"_

"Your highness, these royals are now asking for the permission if you would allow them to be of assistance on your daughter's upcoming wedding."

"Could you tell them that I appreciate all of their concern but I would like professionals to be the one to be in charge of the wedding." Ixumi replied.

"But dear," Yuka butted in. "I think it would be nice if you would let Mikan's friends to help. They are the ones who volunteered anyway and I bet they would be happier for it to be that way."

"But they are just kids!"

"They may still be a bunch of teenagers but do keep in mind that they are also people with Alices. Why not give it a shot? It's not like they would prepare everything." Yuka continued.

"Fine." Izumi spoke. "You could tell Mikan's friends that they could help."

"Yes, your highness."

"Yuka, why did you call for Natsume?" Izumi asked his wife, finally realizing his presence.

"Oh yes. Natsume, I would also like to ask you some things." Yuka spoke as she turned to the flame caster. "I know that you've known our daughter since you were young, right?"

"Hn."

"Do you know a few things about Mikan-chan?" Yuka asked while Natsume just gave her a questioning look. "You know, some typical things like the color that she likes, themes, food, flavor, singer and such? It's sad to say that because of our royal duties we don't have much time to have some family gatherings with our children."

"_Tch. That's typical for royal families. Parents have no time for their children. I'm surprised how come Polka Dots can even smile when other people in the same situation would be yearning for the love and time of their parents."_

"Now, do you know any of these? These would be able to help in the wedding preparations to make sure that our daughter would like it."

"_Tch. I don't even want her to marry the shadow freak and now you want me to help to make their wedding wonderful? Ugh. Well, I don't have any choice, don't I?"_ Natsume thought to himself. "She likes the color pink, Sakuras, she would eat any food as long as it's edible and she likes sweet stuff like Howalon from Central Town. Would these information be enough?" Natsume replied.

"Perfect!" Yuka exclaimed. "We could have a garden wedding in our Sakura garden!"

"Jun-san, tell the royal dressmaker to put a tint of pink on Mikan's wedding gown and that her bouquet should have a variety of different flowers but the dominant flower should be cherry blossoms."

"Hai. I'll inform them at once, your highness."

"And as for you, Natsume," Izumi stated as he turned to the flame caster. "Since you're close to our daughter, you would be our consultant or something like that. Whenever there are questions about the wedding that needs clarifications, we would turn to you. And if ever you don't know the answers, you could just ask Mikan for the answers. Is that understood?"

"_I refuse to help in any way if shadow freak would be involved. But hey, do I have a choice? If I don't, I might get fired and getting fired has its consequences like not earning the rabbits necessary for my foster father's medications and then not seeing Polka Dots ever again. I can't just let that happen."_

"Hn."

"Good. That would be all for now. And Natsume, when you leave, inform my daughter that her friends would be helping in the wedding. I presume that you have listened to what Jun said a while ago."

"Hn." And with that, Jun and Natsume left the royal quarters. Jun went to go to the royal dressmaker and the one in charge for the bouquet while Natsume was out for a brunette hunt.

"If I was a baka like Polka Dots, where the hell would I go at this time of day?" Natsume mumbled to himself as he walked along the hallways of the Sakura Palace.

"_Oh, I see then. Ja, You-chan! Ja, Natsume! I'll be at the garden if you need me."_ He finally remembered what the brunette last said before she left the room of her brother. "Tch. Who would have thought that what she said would actually be of use this time." He uttered to himself once again as he headed towards the garden.

"Ruka-nii!" Youichi greeted as he saw the animal lover while he was on his way to the kitchen.

"Hello there, Youichi." Ruka greeted back. "I see that you're enjoying the day with no tutorials. Is that an alice stone?" He asked as he saw that Youichi was fiddling with a silver stone on his hand as he got some soda from the fridge.

"Hai. Mikan-nee helped me a while ago to make one."

"Mikan has already made an alice stone for someone?" Ruka asked again while Youichi shook his head.

"Iie. She just told me the things that Jun-san told her about making alice stones and it helped a lot." Youichi explained. "And thanks to her, I was able to get it right."

"I see. So who's the lucky girl that you would give it to?"

"I only know from what kingdom she's from but I saw her once here in this kingdom. We met at the playground years ago. And since then I learned to like her. And then recently, father told me that I would be engaged to that same girl that's why kept practicing making alice stones so that I would give her a proper one when we meet."

"_Wow. His story reminds me of Aoi. She told me once that she was able to play with someone in one playground here in the Alice Kingdom and since then, she never laid eyes on any other guy on her kingdom. I miss her so much! I wonder how she's doing back at the Fire Kingdom?"_

"Ok then. Our little boy has grown up. He already can make alice stones." Ruka commented as he ruffled Youichi's hair.

"And then I wasn't able to ask father her name. Mikan-nee told me that you might help us. She told me that you might know her name."

"I see, so from what kingdom is she anyway? Let's see if she's someone I know."

"She's the only princess of the Fire Kingdom."

Upon hearing this, Ruka was wide eyed. "Aoi-chan!" He exclaimed. "You're betrothed to Aoi-chan?" He asked in shock while Youichi just stared at him.

"Well, if the name of the Fire Kingdom Princess would be Aoi then my answer would be a yes."

"Oh, sorry for that. I got shocked." Ruka replied as he got his composure back. "Yes. There's only one princess in the Fire Kingdom and that's Aoi, Princess Aoi Hyuuga to be exact. She's the younger sister of my best friend, Prince Natsume Hyuuga. She's a year younger than you are." Ruka explained.

"I see." Youichi replied. "So her name is Aoi."

"Don't worry, You-chan. You've got a nice girl. She's a doll."

"I just hope that she would like me too." Youichi mumbled.

"Don't worry, Youichi. What is something that your sister tells you whenever you're down in the dumps just like now?"

"Everything will be alright in the end?" Youichi guessed.

"Hai. So don't worry too much. It'll give you wrinkles. You'll look old at a young age."

"Tch. Ruka-nii, lemme guess, you learned that line from my sister, right?" Youichi stated while Ruka nodded and shrugged. "I thought so. Only one-chan would say something like that here inside the palace."


	19. Mikan's second sign, a stone

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 19: Mikan's second sign, a stone

While the shadow manipulator was still strolling around Central Town, his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Tsubasa, did you get the ring?"

"Hai, mother"

"Good." Tsukiko replied. "Now, you have to go back here at the palace."

"But why? It's still early. And I should be relaxing by now but you stepped in. What do you want me to do this time?"

"You have to get back here young man. You're a royal and you have your own duties and responsibilities. You can go and relax when you have time. But as of this moment, you have a wedding to get prepared to." Tsukiko stated. "Now come back here and talk to the king."

"And why would I do that?" Tsubasa retaliated. "I have no business with the king. We have nothing to talk about so why would I even bother doing that?"

"Yes you have something to talk about. Tell him that you would want a special dinner for tonight and that you would want the Sakura Royals including Mikan and her brother to be present. Everyone must be complete."

"But why?"

"Tsubasa, my son, we both know that this marriage of yours with Mikan is an arranged one." Tsukiko started. "And for the Sakura Royals to know that you're serious with this, you should at least make a marriage proposal to Mikan. Well, it's not actually a proposal on Mikan's case since she really has to marry you, but just give her the ring."

"So you want me to do that tonight?"

"Of course."

"But what if Mikan is not there? Mikan is the type of girl doesn't eat dinner that much that's why Jun brings her food in her room during the night."

"Baka. That's why you would talk to the king. You would request for a simple gathering and then you would do whatever you need to do. Now do you understand?"

"_Do I have a choice? I have to follow whatever you say. I guess that there are times that all my mother thinks about is herself. And this is one of them." _Tsubasa sighed. "Hai, mother. I'll be right there."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" The king asked.

"It's me, Prince Tsubasa."

"You may come in." Izumi stated while Tsubasa did as what he was told. "Is there anything that you would want to talk about, Tsubasa?"

"Yes, my Lord. I would wish to ask for a request from the two of you, your highnesses." Tsubasa replied. _"Although deep down within me I really don't wanna do this."_

"What is it about, young lad?" Queen Yuka asked curiously.

"Ano… You see…" Tsubasa started off. "Uhm… even though that the marriage that I have with Princess Mikan is just arranged, I would still like to… uhm… how would I say it? uhm… formally propose to her. Or something like that." He continued.

"_Geez. I'm stuttering like a total lunatic! I hate talking things like this! Why do I have to be a poodle of my very own mother? Why do I have to do everything that she wants?"_

"That would be nice, young prince. But what do you plan to do?" Yuka asked.

"Uhm, I just want it to be a simple one. And if it would be alright, I would like it to be done tonight." Tsubasa spoke. "I would like to propose for her hand in marriage formally in front of the whole Sakura Royal Family and in front of my mother as well. Would it be alright if everyone would have dinner together tonight?" He asked.

"Of course." Izumi replied.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Is there anything else that you would want to talk about?"

"There is nothing more, your majesty. That would be all, arigatou." Tsubasa said as he bowed his head and then left the royal quarters of the Sakuras.

That night, everyone was gathered in the royal dining hall as requested by the Andou prince. Everyone was present even Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and Jun for the dinner.

"Mom, Dad, what's up for tonight?" Youichi asked. "We rarely eat dinner together. Is there something that you need to tell us?" The curious ghost manipulator asked.

"Nothing much, my dear." Yuka replied sweetly, not spilling what Tsubasa was planning to do. "We just thought that it would be nicer if all of us would be able to eat together every time from now on. After all, it's what families do, right?"

"I agree." Tsukiko commented. "Everyone seems to be busy and we don't have time to even be together for some bonding."

"_Tch. I have a bed feeling about this. These people are definitely up to something. The mother of the shadow freak has an evil glint in her eye."_ Natsume thought.

"Well, now that we're all here, shall we start eating?" Izumi stated.

"Hai. Ittadakimasu!" everyone chorused.

"Jun, how are the preparations going?" Yuka asked the royal butler.

"_Tch. As expected. This has something to do with the wedding."_

"Everything is turning out well, your highness."

"_Yeah right, except for the part that you're depriving my sister of her own happiness." _Youichi thought.

By this time, everyone has already finished eating their meals. And then the royal waiter came out of the kitchen and served the desserts, strawberry shortcakes with matching strawberry smoothies. Everyone then started enjoying their desserts when Tsubasa suddenly stood up. He then headed towards the brunette who was sitting on the left side of her father who was currently sitting on the head of the table.

Tsubasa then knelt down and then faced the brunette who looked confused of all the things happening around her. "Mikan, I know that this entire marriage of ours is already awaits, but I just want you to know that I would love to spend my whole life with you and I do hope that you would want the same thing too." He stated and then took a red velvet box from his pocket.

"_This guy sure knows how to act."_ Natsume, Ruka, Youichi, and Hotaru thought at the same time.

"Mikan, will you marry me?" Tsubasa asked and then showed her the ring made out of diamonds. "I know that we're bound to get married someday in the future. But a marriage or even an engagement wouldn't be complete without a proposal or a ring, right? Will you marry me?"

"_Huh? Oh no! What do I do? What am I gonna say? I wanna decline to the whole proposal thing but mommy, daddy, and even queen Tsukiko is here. Oh crap, everyone's staring at me!"_ Mikan thought as she panicked.

"Uhm…" She mumbled. "I don't know what to say…" She added as she felt the temperature of the room rise so she immediately nullified it. *sigh* _"I don't have much of a choice, don't I? I'm a princess and this is one of my duties, I have to abide whether I like it or not."_

"_I should have known this would be her reaction."_ Yuka thought. *sigh* _"Gomen ne, Mikan-chan. I want you to be happy but there's nothing else we could do. This is your duty as a princess. It would have been better is you would be married to the prince of the Fire Kingdom but there are no proof that he's still alive after the accident on his birthday."_

"Uhm… Yes." Mikan said, almost a whisper. At that moment, Tsubasa slipped the diamond ring into the brunette's finger. _"Why do I have to do this thing?"_ She thought sadly.

"_Good work, my son. After the wedding, we would finally take over the whole of Alice."_

"Well, now that dinner is over, will you please excuse us?" Hotaru stated as she stood up while Youichi, Ruka and Natsume followed. "We will be taking our leave since we still have other things to do. Oyasuminasai, your majesties." She continued while the others bowed and then left.

"Well, we will be going as well." Yuka stated as she and Izumi stood up. "We still have to finish the appointments that we have with the Telekinesis Kingdom."

"I will be going as well." Tsukiko stated. "You two have some fun, okay? I'm kind of tired and I think I would be going to bed."

"So, do you want to have an evening walk outside?" Tsubasa suggested. "You know, to help digest the food or something. Shall we go to the garden?"

"Uhm, okay then." Mikan mumbled. _"Gee. This thing is going too fast. Even if the wedding is still far from today, it's still too much of a shock. And to think that Tsubasa's proposal was unexpected. I never thought that he would even do that since he doesn't need o bother about my answer because he knows that I have the responsibility of marrying him. And then the ring… it has a lot of diamond stones. My second sign is a stone. Could it really be him? Should I really marry him? But what about my feelings for Natsume? Should I just forget all about them and follow what my father tells me to do?"_

"Hey, is something the matter?" Tsubasa asked the brunette while they were walking in the garden. "You seem to be really deep in thought."

"Uhm, nothing. I was just…"

"Shocked?"

"Ha-hai. I wasn't expecting such a thing from you." Mikan whispered."Why did you even bother doing that knowing the fact that I would still get married to you even without a proposal?"

"I just felt like doing it." Tsubasa replied with a shrug. _"Or more like I was forced to doing it."_

"Uhm, I'm kind of tired already. Can we go back inside now?"

"Sure. I'll walk you to your room." And with that, the two of them headed back into the palace. On the other hand, the other four was having their very own conversation as well…


	20. He could still be an option

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 20: He could still be an option

"What are we going to do now?" Youichi asked as he slumped himself on the bed of Ruka.

"He's right? It looks like Tsubasa is really persistent with this thing." Ruka stated.

"No he's not." Hotaru spoke. "He told me once that never wanted any of this. He still loves Princess Misaki from the Doppelganger Kingdom."

"So can you explain why he did all the proposal stuff a while ago during dinner?" Youichi asked.

"It's simple. Tsubasa is like Mikan. Mikan can't do anything but to follow all because of her dad and now Tsubasa is on the same boat as she is because her mom is the one who wants to get him married to Mikan." Hotaru explained.

"Tch. Being a royal is a big pain in the neck."

"So what are we going to do now?" Ruka asked.

"I came up of something although I'm not yet sure if it would work and I don't know if this plan would be able to commence."

"What is it, Hotaru-nee? Your plans always work so why don't we give it a shot?" Youichi spoke.

"Oi, fire boy, are you willing to help the idiot no matter what happens?" She asked the flame caster.

"Hn."

"So what does Natsume has to do?" Ruka asked again as he patted his bunny.

"Since we have no other choice, we have to do the last resort."

Natsume cocked an eyebrow at her. "And what would that 'last resort' be?"

"You would have to tell her how you feel for her."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No. I'm not kidding. I'm pretty serious about this one." Hotaru replied."If we let things go like this at this rate, nothing would happen and then the wedding would push through at the scheduled date."

"And what would be spilling how I feel for her do?"

"This might give her the encouragement to help herself. She seems to be too obedient to the rules and that she doesn't even care if her life would be miserable."

"She's right, Natsume-nii. Why don't you just give it a shot?" Youichi suggested.

"Tch. Some things are easier said than done." Natsume uttered. "Why would I even do that when I would just get rejected anyway?"

"There you go again, nii-chan." Youichi spoke. "You're such a pessimist."

"Come on, just give it a try." Ruka stated as he patted his shoulder. "At least you would be able to tell her how you feel, right? And besides, you can never tell. Mikan is such an unpredictable person. Who knows that you might be the person that she likes."

"I'll think about it."

"Well, you better think it through soon enough." Hotaru stated. "We don't know what kind of scheme Tsubasa's mother is going to come up next. I'm pretty sure that the whole proposal event a while ago was her idea. We should put things in the proper place before it's too late."

"Whatever." And with that, the flame caster left the other three in Ruka and Hotaru's quarters.

"_Tch. Tell her how I feel? I still can't do that now. I still have to muster up courage for that. Ugh, the known to be as the tough black cat when doing missions here in the palace turned out to be a scaredy cat when it comes to confessing about his feelings for the one he likes. Tch. I'm such a baka. Polka's stupidity is really contagious."_ Natsume thought while he was gripping onto something into his pocket.

He then headed towards his favorite Sakura Tree and then climbed one of its branches.

"I see that Polka Dots is still not in her room. Where the hell could she be?" He said to himself as he took a small red pouch from his pocket with an orange ribbon. "Tch. Why did I even bother making this thing?" He asked himself and stared at the empty room of the princess.

"Oh well, better put you to good use." He stated as he positioned himself on the edge of the branch, carefully maintaining his balance, and then placed the pouch on the princess' window sill. He then went down from the tree and returned to his room.

"_I just hope that Polka Dots would know what it is and who it came from."_ Natsume wished as he was walking back to his room.

MIKAN'S POV

I just returned to my room after my little evening walk on the garden with Tsubasa. I then changed into my evening clothes and then sat in the edge of my bed. Something then started to glitter on my left hand. When I turned to look at it, I say the diamond engagement ring that Tsubasa gave a while ago during dinner. While I was staring at it, a porcelain but warm teardrop fell down my cheek. And then the next thing I knew, a few more batches of shiny warm droplets of tears started to follow.

I slowly removed the ring from my finger, placed it back into its red velvet box, and then placed the box on my bedside table. What am I going to do? I know that I don't want to continue on with this thing, but… why did I say yes a while ago? Was it because it's my duty? Was it because my parents and Tsubasa's mother was there staring at me and that they were expecting a 'yes' from me?

The signs. First, it was a heart. It points both to Natsume and Tsubasa. And now, my second sign is a stone. And it only points to Tsubasa. So, does that mean that Tsubasa is really the one? *sigh* But I don't want that. I wonder if my last sign would also point to him? I hope not.

*sigh* My life is totally screwed up. What the heck is wrong with me? Maybe Natsume was right. I want other people to be happy but I never think of my own happiness. Wait, Natsume… Just the thought if Natsume made me cry even more.

Should I start forgetting the feelings that I have for him and then finally accept the fact that I would be married to Tsubasa? But, hard as I try, I can't do that. Natsume's an important part of my life. I can't even imagine my life without him. He's the only man that I want to spend my future with for better or worse and till death do us part. But what can I do? I'm being torn apart by my feelings and by my duties and responsibilities. I just hope that I would do the right thing when I do something.

I was supposed to go back to the kitchen to get a glass of water but when I stood up, I saw something different on my window sill. I walked back to check what it was and then I saw that it was a cute little red pouch. I wonder if it's for me. Well duh, would it be placed on my window sill if it's not mine, right?

I took the pouch and then gently untied the orange ribbon on top of it. I opened it and then I saw that it was bright crimson stone carved into a heart.

"Whoa. So Kawaii!" I said in awe while I was looking at the crimson stone. "That's weird, every time I look at the stone, I remember Natsume." I mumbled. Could stone be from Natsume?

"Wait, if this stone is from Natsume, could this be an…" I mumbled and then I tried focusing my alice on the stone. And voila! My hunch was right. One of the flowers on my vase turned into flames when I used the stone. Just as how I suspected, this was an alice stone.

Wait! An alice stone! It's another stone! Natsume could still be one of the options on who I would end up with in the future! Yokatta! Huh? Wait! Youichi told me that there's a legend about alice stones.

"So does that mean that Natsume wants be with me forever?" I asked myself. But then again, I can't be so sure. This stone might be from someone else other than Natsume. Sheeeesh! I'm getting even more stupid by the second! It would be impossible that this stone would be from someone else since the only person who has the Fire Alice inside this palace would be Natsume. I'm sure of it.

END OF POV

NORMAL POV

And without further ado, the brunette left her room and then headed towards the room of the flame caster for some clarifications sine her mind cannot properly register what's happening with all of the event occurring in the castle and in her life as of the moment.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Natsume? Are you still awake?" Mikan asked as she knocked on the door. _"Gee. Could he be asleep already? A normal Natsume doesn't sleep this early."_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Mikan still kept on knocking until the royal butler saw her. "Your highness? I thought you were already taking a rest. Is something the matter? How could I be of assistance?" Jun asked the princess.

"I was looking for Natsume. I just have something to talk to him about but he's not opening the door. And it's very unusual of him to be asleep at this hour. It's too early. Do you know where he could be?"

"As far as I could remember your highness, the king talked to him a few minutes after he was the Prince Nogi, Princess Imai, and your brother." Jun replied.

"Ano… do you what my father told him?" Mikan asked.

"I think he was sent on a mission since another batch of AAO members are trying to kidnap both you and Prince Youichi."

"Oh, I see." Mikan mumbled. "Thank you, Jun-san. I'll be going back to my room now. Oyasumi."

"You're welcome, your majesty. Ad good night to you too."

"_So he was sent on a mission?"_ Mikan thought worriedly as she was walking back to her room. _"How come those AAO members never learn how to give up? And how come Natsume always have to suffer and have a hard time all because of me?"_

Once she arrived in her room, she sat on the edge of her bed and then thought of the safety of the flame caster that she held really dear to her heart.

"Oh Natsume, please be safe." Mikan wished as she clutched the alice stone near her heart.


	21. I hope it would be of good use

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 21: I hope it would be of good use

"_Sheeeesh! I hate times like this!"_ The brunette thought frustratingly as she stood up from her beloved bed. "I wonder if Natsume is already done with his mission." She mumbled to herself.

She then took her robe and then walked towards the flame caster's room to check just in case that he was already done with his mission. Mikan kept on knocking on Natsume's door, but to her dismay, no one was still inside.

"_What the? It's already real late. How could still be in a mission at a time like this? Or is he already asleep that's why he can't open the door? That's it. I can't take it anymore. I'm going in. Sorry Natsume for not asking for the permission to enter."_ She thought once again as she activated her teleportation alice and then teleported herself inside Natsume's room.

She then turned on the lights only to find out that the flame caster was no yet there. "He's still on a mission." She mumbled softly as she took a look around his room. _"Hmm. His room is tidy for a guy."_

"There must be at least something that I could do to help Natsume. But what would it be?" She continued walking around the room and then something finally struck her mind.

"_I know!"_ She beamed in thought. "But… I'm not yet sure if I can do that." She hesitated. "Argh! Whatever Mikan! You're the princess of Alice so for sure you can do that! "

And with a little bit of encouragement from herself, she then concentrated. And then after a little while, something was shining on her right palm. When she took a look on her hand, she then saw a mandarin orange alice stone.

"Great! I never knew that what Jun-san told me was really effective! No wonder Youichi was able to make an alice stone all because of it." She uttered while looking at the very first stone that she made. "Uhm, just a plain circle alice stone looks boring. If Natsume was able to give his stone shape, then I can too!" She stated happily as she held the stone tight and then concentrated even more.

And then after a little while, her very first masterpiece was finished. "There you go! You're perfect!" She cheered, but still careful not to wake other people in the palace. "Now, I just have to place you somewhere that Natsume could easily see you." She mumbled while she was looking around the room once again.

"I know!" She beamed and then placed her masterpiece where it should be and then she teleported herself back into her room. _"I just hope that it would be of good use to Natsume."_

After thirty minutes…

A panting raven haired lad went back inside his room through the window.

"Tch. Stupid AAO members. They never learn to give up." He uttered as he almost limped his way to the bathroom to get his first aid kit. _"Tch. My life would have been a whole lot easier if I also have Polka's nullification or at least healing alice to help me in my missions."_

Once he was able to get the first aid kit, he placed it on his bedside table. He was about to open it to treat his wounds when he notice something shimmer on top of his pillow. He slowly crept onto his bed and then reached for the shiny thing on his pillow. He then noticed that it was a mandarin orange stone which has the shape of a flame.

"_Huh? I don't remember having something like this."_ Natsume thought as he looked at the stone. While he was looking at it, he remembers the brunette that he loves the most.

"I wonder if Polka Dots already found the stone that I gave her?" He mumbled and then a thought struck him. _"Tch. Let's see if I'm thinking of the right thing."_

He closed his eyes and then felt the power within the stone. _"Since Polka has every alice ever created, might as well choose one to see if this thing is really an alice stone."_ He then concentrated of one alice that the Sakura Princess possesses and then his whole body was covered by a sparkling light green wind.

And when the wind was gone, his wounds, cuts and other bruises were also gone along with it. "Tch. I see. This is the alice stone of the baka. That was the same healing wind that she uses every time she's done with her alice trainings to heal herself." He mumbled again with a smirk painted all over his face.

"Polka and I need to talk tomorrow." He mumbled and then lied down on his bed. "But first, I need to take a rest. Battling those goons is hard work. Tch. Things I do for that baka." And with those last words, the famous kuro neko dozed off to dream land.

The next day…

"Ohayo, nii-chan!" Youichi greeted. "How was your mission last night?"

"Same as the others." Natsume replied. "Those idiots never learn to give up."

"Judging from that look of yours, that mission was not the same as the others." Youichi replied while Natsume just gave him the what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about type of look. "You see, you don't have any sign that you were hurt or something. I can't see any bandages or simple wounds for that matter. Was it a piece of cake?"

"It wasn't." the flame caster mumbled. "If you come to my room you could see some blood droplets on the curtain of my window since I used the window to get in as always."

"So you were really wounded?" Youichi asked in disbelief while Natsume nodded. "But how come you look like you got all healed up or something? How did you do that?"

"I have my ways." He replied with a smirk, remembering the fact that Mikan gave him her alice stone.

"Oh, by the way, nii-chan. have you thought when and how you're going to confess to Mikan-nee?"

"I'm workin' on it."

"Really? Great!" the ghost manipulator cheered. "Uhm, I was supposed to go to your room to ask you what I'm supposed to do for my tutorials, but now that you're here, could you tell me what I'm going to do?" He asked.

"Hn. Read the chapter about polynomials and radicals and then answer the succeeding activities of those chapters."

"That's all?"

"No. And then you have to work on how to diagram sentences for your English."

"Ok then. Is there something else?"

"None. Unless you want to have some advance readings, you could -"

"Never mind, Natsume-nii. I'm fine with math and English for today." Youichi cut him off. "I hate advanced readings. It's so boring. I'd rather play with my ghouls."

Natsume shrugged. "Do whatever you like. I'll be going back to your room after three hours to check on your progress, got that?"

"Hai!"

"Have you seen your sister? She's not in her room when I got there."

"I think she has alice training with Jun-san this morning. Just go and check the training grounds if they are still there. Well, I gotta go, nii-chan. See you in about three hours. Ja!"

And with that, the pyromaniac headed towards the traning grounds only to witness the girl that he was searching for dodging all of the physical attacks of the royal butler. He just cocked his eyebrow at them. _"Since when did they train for physical attacks? Polka Dots and Youichi only have trainings for their alices and not for punches and dodges. And besides, Polka Dots doesn't need that. She has the Fighting Alice, for cryin' out loud."_

Natsume entered the training grounds to have a clearer view with what they're doing.

"That would be all for today, your majesty." Jun stated as he bowed to Mikan and then left.

"Oi, Polka Dots!"

"Huh? Oh, hi Natsume! *pant* Ohayo!" Mikan greeted in between pants. "What are you *pant* doing here? Shouldn't you *pant* be in Youichi's room *pant* for his tutorials?"

"I already told him what to do. I'll be checking on him after three hours." Natsume replied. "And what the heck is the physical attack training sessions for? You don't need it."

"Nandemonai. I just wanted to know how." She spoke. _"Because when I'm an expert when it comes attacks and dodges, I would be the one who would face the AAO myself to end your missions."_

"But you don't have to. You can use your fighting alice if you wanna fight people." Natsume retaliated.

"I can handle myself, Natsume." She said. "And what's the big deal? I just wanted to learn something new. I don't wanna rely too much on my alice. It's tiring me out whenever I use too much of it."

Natsume suddenly grabbed Mikan's wrist and then dragged her to the Sakura Tree. "What's the whole point? You're just wasting your time with all that crap. And you're getting hurt as well."

"I already told you that I can handle myself! If these cuts are all that worries you, it's no big deal. I can heal them, remember?" Mikan stated as she concentrated while nothing happened. "Oh fudge brownies, nothing happened." She mumbled while Natsume just furrowed his eyebrow at her.

"What? I thought you could heal them? Too tired to use your alice? I thought you could handle yourself?" Natsume spoke. "You keep on doing things that are totally out of your mind!" He added as he closed his eyes and then the same healing wind that he used last night to cure his wounds appeared around Mikan.

"_I see that he found my alice stone. But what the heck is his problem? Why is he yelling at me?"_

"And that's the reason why I came looking for you." Natsume suddenly spoke softly. "I wanted to talk to you about this." He said as he showed him the orange stone. "Why'd you give it to me?"

"_Whoa. Mood swing? First he was yelling at me and now he's back to his serious old self." _"Before I answer your question, I have one too." She stated as she showed him his crimson alice stone. "Why'd you give me this?" She asked as well.

"I asked first, baka. " Natsume replied.

"_Well, I guess there's no turning back. I have to tell him now."_ The brunette thought. "Ano… Natsume… you see, I… I…"

"Onee-chan!" Youichi came running into the scene. "Mom told me to tell you that you should prepare because the two of you would go to Central Town!" He stated while the two of them sweat dropped.

"Uhm, ok then." Mikan mumbled. "Ja, minna!"

"Mikan-nee! Daijobou? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" Asked a concerned lad.

"Iie. Daijobou. Nandemonai. Mata ne, You-chan, Natsume!" And then the brunette left. _"Well, I guess now is not yet the time to tell him. Gomen, Natsume. Maybe some other time."_

"Nee-chan sure is weird. Did something happen, Natsume-nii?" Youichi asked.

"Nothing much."

"I see. Well, I gotta go. I still need to finish the activities that you gave me. Ja!"

"Baka, Polka Dots." Natsume mumbled as Youichi slowly vanished from his sight. "But…" He then stared at the Alice Stone of the brunette. "Even if you don't tell me, I graciously and willingly accept your feelings." He uttered and then headed back to his room.


	22. We finally meet again

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GA.

CHAPTER 22: We finally meet again

"I suppose that you already know about the matter at hand between you and the Fire Kingdom Princess." King Izumi stated while a silver haired lad nodded. "I just want you to know that Princess Aoi will be coming to our palace today and she would be staying here until the wedding of your sister. I expect you to be in proper behavior and that the time that she would have here would be spent in the sense that you two would get along well with each other."

"Hai."

"I have already informed the others about Princess Aoi's arrival." The king stated as he took a sip from his tea. "She would also be staying in the room beside your sister's, do you understand?"

"Hai."

"You may take your leave."

"Hai." Youichi replied once again and then left the quarters of his father. _"Finally, after for so long, I would finally be able to meet her again. I wonder if she still remembers me since we were still really young from the last time that we saw each other."_

Youichi was still walking around until he saw a royal carriage entering the castle grounds. "That must be her." He mumbled and then rushed towards the main hall. Once he got there, Mikan was already there, ready to welcome the incoming princess.

Jun then opened the palace door and revealed a girl about a year younger than Youichi. She has shoulder length raven hair, matching crimson eyes and cheery smile.

"_Yup. There's no doubt about it. She's the one."_ Youichi thought.

AOI'S POV

I finally arrived at the Alice Kingdom. Gee, the fact that I'm going to meet the guy whom I'm going to be betrothed with gives me a whole lot of butterflies in my stomach. I just hope that I would be able to get along well with the Sakura Royals. And I also wish that the one that I would be married to in the future is not some spoiled and arrogant kid. Come to think of it, the guy that I met at the playground a few years back is from this kingdom. I wonder if I would be able to see him again?

I stepped out of the carriage and then headed onwards to enter the palace. I was still a bit reluctant on what I should do. Should I knock? That would seem weird. And to my surprise, the door opened. I guess that their royal butler opened it.

I slowly entered the palace with a smile painted on my face. Yes, even though I'm sure as hell that I;m totally nervous with what I'm doing, I still manage to put a smile on my face. You know why? That's simply because my onii-chan told me to smile all the time. Nii-chan, I miss him so much.

"Ohayo, Princess Aoi! Welcome to our home. I'm Princess Mikan Sakura." A brunette greeted me. I guess that she's the Sakura Princess. She seems pretty nice.

I smiled back at her and nodded. "Ohayo gozaimasu. I'm Princess Aoi Hyuuga from the Fire Kingdom. Pleased to meet you." I greeted and then did a courtesy.

"Aww. You're a doll." The Sakura Princess commented. "You are so kawaii! Can I call you Aoi-chan?"

"H-hai, your majesty." I replied.

"Pish posh, no need to be too formal when you're talking to me. You can call me Mikan-nee if you want since you will be a part of the family in due time. Or, if you're not that comfortable with it, you could call me Mikan-senpai."

She's really nice. I like her. I just hope that the other people in the place are the same as her. "Ano, I think I'll go with Mikan-nee."

"Alrighty then, Aoi-chan! Once again, I welcome you to our home. Please treat it as your own and be comfortable at all times." She stated while my crimson orbs caught sight of a guy about the same age as mine. Upon seeing him, I was… speechless.

Mikan-nee seemed to have noticed my sudden silence and she traced where my eyes landed on, revealing a silver haired guy with magnificent teal eyes. This can't be a mistake. He's the one. He was the boy that I met before. Could it be that…

"Oh, that's my little brother, Youichi." Mikan-nee stated. "You-chan! Come here for a sec."

NORMAL POV

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Youichi greeted with a bow. "Welcome to our kingdom. I'm Prince Youichi Sakura. It's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you for your warm welcome, your highness." Aoi replied with a curtsy. _"Oh my gosh! He's here! He's the guy that I met at the playground! He's a royal! And to make it all better, he's the one I'm betrothed to!"_ She happily screamed in thought. "Please allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm Princess Aoi Hyuuga from the Fire Kingdom. It's indeed a great pleasure to meet you."

"Ok, now that the two of you have met each other, I'll leave for the meantime." Mikan stated. "Aoi-chan, please make yourself at home. And You-chan, be nice to Aoi-chan and show her around the palace and then take her to her room, okay? Ja!"

"So, we finally meet again, huh?"

"H-hai." Aoi mumbled. "Ano… You-chan? Is that really you?"

"Of course. Who else would it be?"

"Wait! I must be dreaming." Aoi mumbled as she pinched herself and flinched upon the stupidity of her action. "I guess I am not dreaming after all." She uttered as she heard a chuckle.

Youichi then grabbed Aoi's hand and then they both headed somewhere else. "Jun-san! Tell the other butlers to bring Princess Aoi's luggages in her room." He ordered as the two of them left.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Aoi asked as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"It seems that you do not believe in the things that you're currently seeing." Youichi replied. "That's why we're going somewhere to show you the proof." He added. And after a few more minutes, they finally arrived into the room of the ghost manipulator.

"Have a seat." Youichi stated as he took something from his bedside table.

"_Whoa. For a guy's room, his room is organized. Weh? What the heck am I thinking? Of course it would be organized since there are helpers fixing it every single day!"_ Aoi thought. Youichi then headed to where Aoi was seated and then handed him a brown box with a lock.

"Eh? What is this?"

"I keep something really dear to me inside that box." The lad uttered. "Here's the key, open it."

"Why do you want me to open it?" Aoi asked confusedly. "If the thing inside this box is really precious to you, what does it have to do with me? Shouldn't you just place it back to where it was?"

Youichi simply shook his head. "Don't say things like that. In fact, the thing that is inside that box has something to do with you. A while ago you thought you were dreaming just because of seeing me. I just want you to see what's inside so that you would be convinced that the person that you are talking to right now is the real thing and not just a dream."

Aoi then opened the box and was shocked to see a simple white handkerchief with the name 'Aoi' embroidered with vibrant red threat on one of its edges. "You… kept it…" She whispered. "After all these years, you still have it."

"When I was young, I met someone who told me that she's the type of person who takes good care of things and of people." Youichi stated. "I guess that would be one thing that I learned from her. Now, I have one question to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Do you still think that you're dreaming?"

Aoi simply shook his head and smiled at him. "Iie. Not anymore. I'm definitely sure that you and everything around me is real." She replied as she placed the handkerchief back to where it was and then handed Youichi the box. "It's just that…."

"It's just that?"

"I never even thought even once in my life that you would be a royal. You didn't tell me back then that you are the prince."

"It's because you were too busy with your shovel and pail. And besides, you never asked." He answered with a shrug. "You know, it feels so good to be able to see you again. You probably won't believe me but since the moment that you left, I kept on wishing that there would come a time that I would be able to see you again."

"The same goes for me." Aoi replied. "Since that day, I always wished that I would be able to go back to this kingdom so that I could see you again. And who would have thought that my wish would come true. Right now, I'm in your kingdom and I'm already with you."

"You sure are a lucky kid. And now, you could see me all you want. And heck, we might even be together forever." Youichi replied with a smirk. "If I heard it right, you're the princess of the Fire Kingdom."

"Hai."

"So that means that you're the one whom I'm going to be engaged with and then in due time, get married to, am I right?"

"H-hai." Aoi stuttered. "I suppose that you know that your parents and my parents are close friends. That's why they are the ones who arranged everything."

"I know." Youichi replied. "Now, setting that topic aside, is there anything else that you would like to do? There's still a long day ahead of us."

"Uhm, I would like to meet the other people in this palace. And then…"

"And then what?"

"Uhm… I also have a favor to ask of you. Would it be alright?"

"Sure." He replied with a shrug. "As long as it's something that I can do, why not? What is it?"

"After I get to meet the other people in the palace, could we go back to the playground?"

"Oh come on, I'm already thirteen and you're like twelve. Why do you wanna go to a playground? We're old enough to know that playgrounds are not fitted for people with the age like ours."

"Pretty please?" Aoi pleaded. "I just wanna see it again. A simple visit won't hurt, right? Please? I won't stop bugging you about it until you agree. Can we go to the playground, You-chan? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Pretty please!"

"Argh! Fine! We'll go there later." Youichi declared his defeat. "Just stop the 'can we' and the 'please' attack. It's annoying."

"Yey! Arigatou, You-chan!"


	23. A simple recap of our first day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 23: A simple recap of our first day

"Ruka-nii! I can't believe that you're here!" Aoi squealed upon the sight of the animal lover. "Oh my gosh! I missed you so much! What are you doing here?"

"Ruka, who's that girl?" Hotaru suddenly popped out from only she knows where.

"Hello there, Aoi." Ruka greeted back. "You seem to be as cheerful as ever. Hotaru, meet Aoi Hyuuga, the princess of the Fire Kingdom. Aoi, meet Hotaru, the princess of the Technology Kingdom and my fiancée."

"Pleased to meet you, Princess Hotaru." Aoi politely greeted. "Arigatou for taking care of Ruka-nii. You two really look good together."

"_The crimson eyes and raven hair, she does resemble a female version of the Natsume here."_ Hotaru thought.

"Oi! I just went to talk to Jun-san for a second and you go off running around everywhere! I told you to stay at the welcoming area, didn't I? It's hard to look for someone in a palace as big as this!" Youichi stated in between pants. "Are you even using your mind? I had to run around the whole palace just to look for you. I thought you got lost or something!"

"Sorry for making you worry, You-chan. It's just that I saw Ruka-nii and I can't help but go and talk to him. I missed his so much!"

"The two of you know each other?" Youichi asked, baffled.

"Hai. She's the younger sister of my best friend, Natsume Hyuuga." Ruka explained. "I see that the two of you finally met each other again huh?" he added with a smirk.

"Hai!" Youichi and Aoi chorused.

"I see that the two of you get along real well." Hotaru commented. "Aoi just arrived about two hours ago."

"We're childhood friends." Youichi uttered.

"I see that she was the girl at the playground that you told Ruka about." Hotaru uttered. "Ruka, I'll be going back to our room. I still need to finish the invention ordered by the Ice Kingdom. See you later, ja." And with that, she gave Ruka a peck on the cheek and left.

"Kawaii! You two are sooo sweet!" Aoi squealed.

"Oi! Could you at east lower down the tone of your voice? Ruka-nii and you are not mountains apart, you know. You totally make my ears hurt. If ever I'd be deaf the causes would be you or my onee-chan." Youichi stated.

"Meanie, You-chan. Ano, Ruka-nii, why are you here and how long are you going to stay here?"

"I'm here to help out with something for the upcoming marriage of Mikan-chan. so it goes to show that Hotaru and I will be staying here until the wedding day comes. By the way, Hotaru is the best friend of Mikan-chan so it's nothing but the natural for us to help."

"I see. Congratulations, Ruka-nii. You've a really great fiancée. She's pretty, calm and composed. And judging by the looks and with the way she speaks, she's really smart and talented." Aoi explained. "But I never thought that you would have a fiancée like her. She's your total opposite."

Ruka shrugged. "Opposites attract." He replied with a smile. "Just like you and Youichi." He whispered to her. "Well, I gotta go and check on the animals on the barn. You two have some fun, okay?"

"Hai!" Aoi happily answered.

"By the way, Ruka-nii, how did Hotaru-nee know about how I met her?" Youichi asked before the animal lover left.

Ruka just shrugged. "I dunno. She has her own ways although there are times that her ways of knowing are kind of scaring me. I guess she has her own cameras everywhere."

"Especially on you." Aoi commented. "Actually, there are a lot of pictures of you with your animals are being sold in our kingdom lately." She added.

"That's something that Ruka-nii should get used to by now. He gets blackmailed by her every time. That's not something new for us. Shall we go to the playground now?" Youichi asked.

"Eh? I only met Ruka-nii and Princess Hotaru. Aren't there any other people in this castle other than them and us?" Aoi asked.

"Well, you already met Jun-san and Mikan-nee a while ago. My parents are busy so you might meet them later during dinner. The stupid fiancé of my sister is somewhere is with his mother so you might meet them later at dinner as well." Youichi explained. "That's about the people in this palace other than the helpers, butlers and servants. Oh, and there's also our tutor. He's the best. But maybe he's busy so I'll just introduce you to him when we run into him along the way."

"Alrighty then." Aoi answered. "Next stop, to the playground!" She declared.

Youichi sighed. "Oh great, I never knew that you're a hyper maniac like my sister. I can see that you would get along with her well." He stated as he lead the way towards the playground.

"We're here." Youichi uttered as they were now in front of the place that Aoi loved the most. It was nothing out of the ordinary. It was a typical playground with typical stuff in it like swings, seesaws, slides, monkey bars, roundabouts, and the like. Aoi then entered the place and headed towards her most favorite spot, the sandbox.

A young girl was skipping her way towards the playground carrying a shovel and pail. Since her parents are off to talk to their close friends, she wandered around and found a playground near the Sakura palace. Once she saw the playground, she immediately went back into her room, took her shovel and pail, and want back to there to play.

She headed directly towards the sandbox since making sandcastles is something that she likes to do although every single time she tries to make one, the sand erodes and loses its shape. Although every attempt is futile, she still keeps doing it over and over again until she would make it right.

"Oi, you know, you won't be able to make something with just plain sand."

"Oh, hello there!" The young girl greeted happily. "I'm Aoi! It's nice to meet you. Are you here to play too? You know, if you want to play here in the sandbox, you should at least have a shovel and pail to be able to make a pretty and really big castle."

"Really? Well then how come you have a shovel and a pail and you haven't made anything yet?" the young boy asked. "You've been here before I got here and you don't even have a single tower."

"You see, it's just that I still don't know how to make one." Aoi replied. "My mommy told me that she would teach me how to make a pretty and really big sandcastle today since the Alice Kingdom has a lot of beautiful beaches. But she's still out talking to the king and queen of this kingdom so I came here to practice."

"Why is your mother talking to the king and queen of this kingdom? Aren't you from this kingdom?"

"Nope. I came from the Fire Kingdom. I'm Aoi Hyuuga. My parents are here because they told me that they are close friends with the king and queen of this kingdom. By the way, what's your name?"

"_If I tell her my real name, she might know that I'm a royal and then she would be like the other girls that chase me all the time."_ Youichi thought. "You-chan. You can just call me You-chan."

"You-chan. Kawaii!" Aoi replied cheerfully. "Oh fudge brownies, I really can't get this thing right." She said disappointedly as she saw her tower collapse once again. She then watched Youichi as he took a small cup nearby. He then headed towards the washing area and then filled the cup with water.

"Ano, You-chan, if you're thirsty, you could get water inside. Mommy told me that water from the faucet is not safe for us to drink. We could get a tummy ache."

"Come here, I'll teach you how to make a proper castle."

"Really, You-chan? Arigatou!"

"First, you have to fill your pail with slightly wet sand." Youichi instructed. "The water would help the sand to stick together. That way, it won't fall apart."

"But You-chan, if you add water with sand, it would be muddy. Our hands would be dirty and icky."

"Baka. What's the purpose of that washing area if you won't put it to good use? Do you wanna learn or not? I'm doing this to help you. You should be thankful because I only help a few people."

"Hai, okie dokie then. You can teach me how."

"Good. After you fill the pail with sand, turn the pail upside down. Then lightly pat the top of the pail to make sure that no sand will remain inside. Then lift the pail up and you would see a tower like this one."

"Wow! You-chan! You're good at this!" And with that, the two of them continued making their own castles and their own mess as well.

"Oi, it's getting late. Shouldn't your parents be looking for you, your highness?" Youichi asked.

"Oh, what time is it anyway?" Aoi asked as she washed her hands.

Youichi shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you asking me? I'm just a five year old kid. You expect me to know how to tell time at this age?" he replied.

"Oh, I see. Gomen ne. And please don't call me your highness. Just like you, I'm still a kid. We could be friends." Aoi stated with a smile. "Here, take this." She said as she handed Youichi a white handkerchief.

"Eh? What do you expect me to do with this thing? This is yours. Why are you giving it to me?"

"You know, I'm the type of person who takes good care of people and of things. I value everything that someone gives to me whether it is big or small. So please take this hanky as my gift to you."

"What's a gift for? It's not even my birthday." Youichi asked.

"Just take it as a thank you gift for teaching me how to make a sandcastle. And I hope that you would take good care of it, You-chan. It's the mark that you once made a friend like me." Aoi explained. "I'm so happy that I was able to be friends with you even if it's just for this day."

"What are you saying? We can still play tomorrow if you want."

Aoi sadly shook her head. "I told you that I'm from the Fire Kingdom, right? It's really far away from here. Mommy, daddy and I will be leaving tomorrow morning and I don't know if we would still come back." She replied.

"But, I don't have something to give you back. Should I really accept this?"

"Hai. It's yours. Well, I gotta go now. Mommy would be worried if I'm gone for too long. Ja, You-chan! Thank you for playing with me! I had a lot of fun!"

"Oi, why are you spacing out all of a sudden?"

"Nothing. It's just that I remember the first day that I met you." Aoi replied.

"I see. It's too bad that the sandbox is not here anymore." Youichi stated.

"It's alright. The sandbox may have disappeared but the memory of how I first met you will never disappear." She answered with a smile.


	24. Meet the sakura palace people

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GA.

CHAPTER 24: Meet the Sakura Palace people

"Oi, we should head back inside. We don't have anything else to do here anyway."

"Hai."

"You-chan, who is that guy with the star mark on his cheek?" Aoi asked as she saw a certain guy on the opposite hallway. "Is he your nii-chan or something? He looks way too good to be a butler."

"He's Prince Andou Tsubasa from the Shadow Kingdom. He's the one that my sister is supposed to marry." Youichi simply spoke. "Although we don't really want him to marry Mikan-nee. Mikan-nee doesn't want to marry him either."

"Eh? Why? He looks nice. And he's kind of cute too. Is he mean or something?"

"You see, Mikan-nee loves someone else and she has nothing else to do but to follow what the old man tells her to do. She trued declining many times but there's no choice for her since dad always gives her the 'it's your duty as a princess' kind of crap." Youichi explained. "That's why we are helping her in everything that we can do."

"Then count me in. I will help too." Aoi replied. "I may have met your sister just a few hours ago but she's really nice. She doesn't deserve a married life with the one that she doesn't even love. I myself don't wanna get married with someone I don't even love."

"I know. I don't wanna be like that either." Youichi uttered. "So what do you want to do before dinner?"

"I guess a simple stroll around the palace grounds would be nice. It would make us kill some time and then that would also serve as my tour."

And with that, they started their little stroll around the Sakura Garden.

NATSUME'S POV

I am currently sitting on the branch of my favorite tree, enjoying the peace and tranquility that it gives me. I just finished reading my manga when I saw Youichi walk into the garden with a girl. It may sound weird but whenever I look at the girl, it feels like I am looking face to face right in front of a mirror.

Hn. You got it right, a mirror. She had the same raven hair and crimson eyes. I presume that she is about the same age or about a year younger than Youichi. Who could she be? Well, whoever it is, I need to find out. Something tells me that there's more to her than meets the eye. And without further ado, I jumped down from the tree branch, wanting to know who she really is.

There I was, standing right in front of them with the same typical expression that I have every single day. "Ohayo, nii-chan." I heard Youichi greet me. "Hn. Oi, who are you with?" I asked him directly. Wasting my precious time is something that I don't wanna do.

"She's the girl that the old man and mom were telling me a few days ago." He answered while I just stared at the girl beside him. I was eyeing her and she was just staring back at me, wide-eyed. My crimson eyes pierced through hers.

NORMAL POV

And it's as if her instincts told her, Aoi immediately hugged the guy right in front of her. "Nii-chan! Oh my gosh! You're alive! We miss you so much! You're really alive! I can't believe I would get to see you again since mom and dad told me that you're in heaven!"

"Oi, stop hugging me." Natsume demanded. "Youichi, get her off of me!"

"No! I lost you once and I won't let you leave me again!"

"Oi little girl! What the heck are you even talking about? You have to let go or else you'll suffer the consequences. I don't even know you so stop clinging onto me!"

"Aoi! Just let go." Youichi stated as he pulled the crimson eyed girl from Natsume. "You see, you've got it all wrong."

"I'm sure that I'm not mistaken." Aoi mumbled as she finally let go of Natsume. "He's my long lost onii-chan. I can't be wrong."

"Get a grip, will ya? You can't just hug other people just because you insist that he's someone that you know." Natsume spoke. "I'm not your brother. And to make it clear, I don't even know you."

"But -"

"Aoi, you got it all wrong. He's not your onii-chan. I know that you miss your brother a lot but he's not him. Your brother is Natsume Hyuuga. He's Natsume Hamamoto. He's our royal tutor. Actually, when Ruka-nii also thought that he's your brother when he first saw him. But he figured out that he was wrong. They just look alike." Youichi explained.

Aoi simply sighed in defeat. "Gomen ne. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." She mumbled. _"I'll let this pass, You-chan. But if you can't believe me, then I'll find things out myself. I know and I feel that he's my brother. And there are things about the Hyuuga family that other people doesn't know. I just have to see is the Natsume here matches with those things. I won't give up that easily. A Hyuuga never gives up."_

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume replied.

"_Even his actions resemble my brother! I really should investigate."_

"Sorry about that. His attitude is always like that. You should get used to it." Youichi uttered.

"I know. My brother's attitude is like that as well. I think I would not have any problems with his attitude." Aoi replied. "I'm sorry for my actions a while ago. It's just that I really thought that he was long lost brother. You see, I miss him so much."

"It's alright. There's no harm done anyway. And besides, I know how you feel. It really sucks when you lose someone important to you."

"I see that you have company, little prince." Queen Tsukiko suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello there." Aoi greeted politely with a curtsy. "I'm Hyuuga Aoi, the princess of the Fire Kingdom. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So you're the Hyuuga Princess. We are expecting you come. I'm Queen Andou Tsukiko from the Shadow Manipulation Kingdom. You're the one betrothed to Youichi, right?"

"H-hai." She stuttered with a slight tint of pink on her cheek.

"I see. Now the two of you just have a great time. I'll see you at dinner. Ja."

"Oi, how did you know that she's a royal?" Youichi suddenly asked.

"I dunno. Maybe because she looks like one? I mean, she's wearing a crown. Anyone could notice that." Aoi answered. "So she's the mother of the Tsubasa guy, right?" She asked and Youichi nodded. "She seems pretty nice."

"There's more to her than meets the eye. Trust me."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I won't say anything about her. You'll find out what her true self is like on your own."

"Oh, I see. Where are your parents, You-chan? I haven't seen them yet."

"Beats me." Youichi replied with a shrug. "They don't tell us what they're doing and where they're going. We only get the chance to talk when it's dinner and when they called for us."

"Really? Why? Families should at least have some time to bond, right?" Aoi asked. "Aren't you even lonely? You guys don't get to spend some time with your parents."

"Not really. Actually, Mikan-nee and I are already used to it." Youichi replied. "You see, ordinary people always say that being a royal makes someone really lucky and that their lives are all okay. But what they don't know is that the unwanted attention, popularity and responsibilities plus lesser time together with their parents is the price that they have to pay."

"You-chan…"

"You know, to be honest, there are a lot of times that I have wished that I was just an ordinary person instead. If being a commoner is the only way to experience a normal life just like the other people, then I guess I would give it a shot. As Mikan-nee always said, everything will be alright with perseverance and determination including a little inspiration."

"Wow. You're onee-chan must be really great."

"Hai. She is. Although her stupidity gets the best of her, she's the best one-chan ever." Youichi spoke.

"You-chan!" Mikan yelled.

"Speaking of the devil…" He mumbled. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I really really really really really need your help!"

"My help? What kind of stupidity did you do this time?" Youichi replied.

"I need you to help me solve some of the math equations that are left in the activity that Natsume has given me. He gave me tons of them! I can't do them alone!"

"And why on earth will I help you? It's your homework so you do it on your own. We don't have tutorials today anyway so you have the whole day to answer it. Can't you see that I'm busy here? I'm still giving Aoi a tour in the palace."

"Iie. Don't mind me. It's alright if we could just continue the tour tomorrow. It looks like your nee-chan needs you really badly." Aoi butted in.

"Yipee! Arigatou, Aoi-chan! Now can you please help me?"

"No."

"Please help me. You know that I loathe math. I won't be able to finish them in time. Natsume gave me loads of exercises and activities last night and everything's due tomorrow! If you won't help me I'm gonna go crazy!"

"Is there anything new with that? You're already the craziest person I know. I bet no one would be crazier than you are since you're the worst case in the whole wide world."

"You meanie! Just help me! Pretty please with sugar lumps on top? If you won't help me I'm gonna die!"

"Then die already. At least there's one less crazy person here in this world. That would be nice."

"Waaaa! My little brother's bullying me! Help me, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Ugh. If I help you would you stop bugging me?"

"Yes! I will! I'll stop! Promise! You have my word!"

"Fine. I'll go to your room after fifteen minutes. Now leave me alone. By the way, if you're not in your room after fifteen minutes, say bye bye to me tutoring you."

"Hai! Arigatou, You-chan. See you later! Ja, Aoi-chan. Ja, You-chan."

"You didn't have to be so mean on her, you know." Aoi commented.

"It's fun bullying her." Youichi replied. "It's what little brothers do, right? Irritate their sister until they go crazy. It's fun. You should try teasing her once. I'm sure you enjoy it."

"Err, no thanks. Bullying people is not my specialty." Aoi stated. "Uhm, you should get going to your sister's room. You could just tell me where my room is and I'll find my way there."

"Iie. Let's go together. Your room is just beside nee-chan's. I can walk you there."

"Hai!"


	25. Aside from crinsom eyes and fire power

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 25: Aside from crimson eyes and fire power

That night, the crimson eyed girl met the Sakura Royal couple as expected during dinner. And in front of the dining hall, the formal introduction of the people in the Sakura Palace was made, including the butlers, housekeepers, and even the royal tutor.

"Aoi-chan? What's the matter? What's with the long face? Are you homesick or something?" Ruka continually asked when he saw Aoi on the garden right after dinner.

"Oh, Ruka-nii. Shouldn't you be asleep or something? It's already late." Aoi mumbled.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air. And besides, Hotaru's busy in the room. I don't wanna disturb her in some sort of way." Ruka replied. "Is something the matter? You look so down. You know that I'm always here whenever you have a problem. I can help you."

"You know, I was so happy a while ago." Aoi mumbled again. "I found out that the guy I actually like from a long time ago was the one whom I'm going to be engaged with. But how come every time that I get happy, something sad happens afterwards?"

"Well, that's the sad part about life. One moment you're enjoying yourself and then next you'll be down in the dumps. It's something that we have to get used to. Would you mind telling me what happened?"

"When You-chan was giving somewhat like a tour in the palace, I saw someone, someone really familiar. He had the same hair and eye color as mine. From the very first moment that I saw him, I was so sure that he was Natsume-nii."

"_Just as I thought. She finally saw Natsume. Well, I couldn't blame her. He really looks like Aoi's brother. Even I have mistaken him to be my best friend. Poor Aoi-chan, I guess she really misses Natsume that much."_

"Due to my overflowing happiness, I hugged him immediately. But then again, he told me that he's not my brother and that he didn't even know me for that matter. And then when he left, You-chan told me that he was their tutor." Aoi continued. "Ruka-nii, I have something to ask."

"What is it?"

"You've been best friends with my brother for so long. I'm sure that there's this bond, some sort of connection between the two of you. Now, with this bond that you have with him, do you really believe that after all these years, Natsume-nii really went to heaven?"

"Aoi-chan, you see…"

"Since the day that he was gone, I know and I feel that he's still alive. Even if mother and father stopped the search for him, I know that he's somewhere out there. And when I saw the royal tutor, my instincts keep on telling me that it's him."

"Aoi-chan, to be honest, I felt the same way when I first saw him. But him looking exactly the same as your brother is not a concrete proof that he's the one that we're looking for." Ruka replied.

"But my instincts never fail me."

"And you should stick to those instincts."

"Hotaru? What are you doing here? I thought you needed to finish a very important invention ordered by the healing kingdom?" Ruka asked confusedly.

"I just wanted a break for a bit." Hotaru calmly stated. "You know, Aoi, you should follow what your instincts tell you. You might be right."

"So are you telling me that the Natsume here is really a royal?" Ruka asked again. "But I thought that he's just a royal tutor here and he lives in the town proper of this kingdom with his foster parents?"

"That's true." Hotaru replied. "But you have to keep in mind some things as well. He's originally from the Fire Kingdom, remember?"

"So? That doesn't make any sense." Ruka spoke. "Just because he's originally from the Fire Kingdom means that he's the one that we're looking for. We still don't have enough proof."

"But, he looks just like me. I know that you know that crimson eyes are traits that ONLY belong to a Hyuuga Royal, Ruka-nii. It's very impossible for a mere commoner to have eyes like those. If you look closely, he's Natsume Hyuuga." Aoi butted in.

"And you said so yourself a few days ago that he's too good to be a mere commoner. Take these into consideration, he's really smart, has outstanding control over his alice, and then his appearance is not something fitted for a commoner." Hotaru added.

"I know. But those are not enough. We're just making assumptions on our own. We don't know if we're even thinking of the right things about him."

"But now that Aoi is here, she could help us find out if he's really the Hyuuga prince. There are things that only Aoi knows about her brother, right?"

"Hai." Aoi replied. "But how come he's in this kingdom and that he doesn't even remember me?"

"He was found by a couple on the seashore when he was young. And according to his story, he couldn't remember a thing after he woke up. The couple then willingly took care of him and they became his foster parents in this kingdom."

"You-chan? I thought you were already asleep." Aoi blurted out.

The ghost manipulator shrugged. "Can't sleep. So why are you guys talking about Natsume-nii?"

"Aoi still believes that he's her brother." Ruka replied.

"Oh, if that would be true, then it would be great. There wouldn't be problems for the rest of us. Aoi finds her long lost brother, Ruka-nii finds his best friend, and then Mikan-nee would finally have a happy married life." Youchi stated.

"Eh? What do you mean by the part with Mikan-nee?" Aoi asked.

"That baka is in love with fire boy." Hotaru uttered.

"Really?" Aoi asked, wide-eyed. "That would be nice. The two of them looks so good together!"

"But the thing is Mikan-chan is going to get married to Prince Tsubasa." Ruka butted in.

"You see, one of my cameras got a video of the queen and king talking." Hotaru stated. "In that video, I know that Mikan was not really supposed to get married to Tsubasa. The first choice for her fiancé was the prince of the Fire Kingdom. But since there are rumors that he already passed away, they took the next best prince which was the shadow freak since they thought that they would get along well because that guy is a childhood friend of Mikan." She explained.

"But if we can prove that the Natsume here is your brother, Mikan wouldn't have to get married to Tsubasa." Ruka added. "And that would be a whole lot better for Mikan and Natsume."

"Eh? What's good in it for Natsume-nii if Mikan-nee would marry Andou-san?" Aoi asked again.

"Natsume-nii loves Mikan-nee." Youichi simply answered.

"Eh? That's great! If they love each other, then why don't they just admit it to each other?"

"That's the hard part." Hotaru mumbled while Aoi gave her a what-do-you-mean type of look.

"You see, Mikan chose to keep her feelings all to herself because no matter how much she opposes to her father about her marriage with Tsubasa, she doesn't have a choice but to abide because it's her duty as a princess." Ruka spoke.

"And as for Natsume-nii, he would rather not tell Mikan-nee his feelings because he's afraid that Mikan-nee would just reject him and that their friendship would be at risk. And the fact that he's just a commoner in this kingdom also adds why he thinks that he has no right to tell a royal about his feelings for her."

"Oh, they sure are in a hard situation." Aoi mumbled.

"That's why we all agreed to help her." Ruka stated. "So, if we prove that the tutor is really a royal, then we won't have problems because the wedding with the shadow freak would be canceled and Mikan's wedding with fire boy would be arranged as originally planned."

"But what about the Andous?"

"You don't have to worry about Tsubasa because he doesn't want to push through with the marriage as well. He still loves Princess Misaki Harada from the Doppelganger Kingdom." Hotaru replied.

"But we have to watch out and be careful with his mother though." Youichi butted in. "She's a really sneaky one and I really hate her." He hissed.

"So, are there some things that only the Hyuuga Family knows that could be with Natsume?" Ruka asked. "We could start investigating as early as tomorrow. But we have to keep a low profile."

"Hai. If he's the real Natsume-nii, then he can notice anything easily." Aoi replied.

"Then how come he can't notice that Mikan-nee loves him? " Youichi asked. "I mean, everyone of us were able to notice it so how come he didn't? I mean, he's really smart."

"I dunno." Aoi replied with a shrug. "I guess there are some things that can be known the hard way."

"So what are these things?" Hotaru asked.

"Uhm, aside from the crimson eyes and immense fire power, Hyuugas have the knack in doing something that you would never expect them to do judging by their physical appearance."

"Like what?" Youichi asked.

"Well, a lot of people from our palace would say that I'm a dainty and fragile type of princess who can't do anything else other than being prim and proper just like a usual princess." Aoi explained. "But what they don't know is that I'm also good at physical attacks like punches and dodges. It's just that I'm not as good as my brother."

"Really?" Youichi asked in awe. "Oh boy, I have to keep in mind never to make you mad. You might beat up into pulp or you might turn me into crisps." He mumbled.

"Looks can be deceiving." Hotaru uttered. "So if that Natsume is a tough guy on the outside,"

"And if he's the Hyuuga Royal, he's bound to know how to do something not so tough." Ruka added.

"Not so tough like what?" Youichi asked again. "I've never seen him do something… you know… not tough. He always does manly stuff. He's not a sissy, you know."

"You wouldn't believe it, but at a young age, my nii-chan is very skilled when it comes to cooking and even sewing. One of our tutors taught us those things. And even if Natsume-nii hates it, he's really good at it." Aoi stated. "He even sewed me a teddy bear for his project and then he just gave it to me because he told me that he wouldn't be using it anyway. I also brought that teddy with me here. It's my precious memory of Natsume-nii."

"Whoa. A cooking and a sewing Natsume-nii." Youichi mumbled. "I can't even imagine him doing that."

"Well that settles it. All we have to do is come up with a situation wherein he would have to do some cooking or some sewing." Hotaru spoke.

"But how?" Ruka asked. "I think we need a lot of convincing for him to do that."

"Not if Mikan-nee would be the one to tell him to do it." Aoi said.

"What do you mean?" Youichi asked this time.

"You guys said a while ago that Natsume-nii likes Mikan-nee." Aoi explained. "And if he's the real nii-chan I know, he would do anything for the one that he really cares for. He just can't see them being all down and gloomy all because of him. Right, Ruka-nii?"

"Hai."


	26. It's not even part of my job

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 26: It's not even a part of my job

"So, is everything set?" a raven haired inventor asked.

"Hai." Youichi replied. "I already convinced the old man and mom to let Jun-san and the kitchen crew to have the day off today. That way Natsume-nii would have a chance to cook or something."

"That's good." Aoi uttered. "But I have a question. What's he doing here?" She asked while referring to the lad with the star mark on his cheek.

"Yeah, what are you even doing here?" Ruka asked while he looked around the people inside Youichi's room. "I don't remember having him around in our conversation last night."

"Hey, relax, ok?" Tsubasa stated. "I'm here to help."

"Haven't I told you guys that he doesn't want to marry the baka because he's still in love with clone girl from the doppelganger kingdom?" Hotaru spoke.

"Oh, I see." Youichi and Aoi chorused. "So how are we going to let nii-chan cook or something? It seems pretty impossible if you ask me." Youichi added.

"What are the things that provoke him to do something anyway?" Hotaru asked.

"Uhm, if he's the real nii-chan that I have, he does something unusual once he gets challenged to it." Aoi spoke.

"She's right." Ruka butted in. "The Natsume we know never backs out on a challenge no matter how difficult it may seem."

"Yeah right." Tsubasa scoffed. "But the challenge of admitting his feelings for Mikan-chan is something that he can't even do. How hard could it possibly be? You just tell her and that's it!"

"Well, for every rule there is an exemption, right?" Youichi answered. "Let's just give it a shot. But we still need Mikan-nee on this one. How would we do that without her knowing the whole thing?"

"Mikan may be smart but she can be oblivious of the things that are so obvious." Tsubasa stated. "I bet she wouldn't even suspect a thing."

"Okie dokie then. Let's just have him cook some snacks for all of us. He's really good in making desserts. And I also bet that Mikan-nee would love sweet stuff." Aoi stated.

"Tell me about it." Hotaru and Youichi chorused.

"If x is 14 and if y is 10, what would be the square root of xy? Do not use your calculator and show your solutions." The brunette read her math book. "What the heck? No calculators and then show your solutions? This Natsume has to be kidding me! What the heck is purpose of a calculator if you won't use it?" She uttered to herself.

"Giving your calculator a break would be nice to put your brain to good use." Someone uttered. "If you even have a brain for that matter."

"_I know that voice!"_ She thought as she turned around. "You meanie! For your information, I DO have a brain! It's just that it's not functioning well when it comes to math and such."

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume replied. "Just finish that thing already. You have to submit that first thing in the morning tomorrow. I won't be accepting late papers. Tardiness is a very unprincess-like habit, don't ya think?"

"Boo hoo, now you sound like Jun-san, Natsume." Mikan spoke. "Speaking of Jun-san, where is he? I haven't seen him around and he didn't take my breakfast here in my room today."

"For a princess, you sure don't know the things happening inside your own palace. You really are a baka. The butler and the kitchen crew are all sent for a day off."

"Really?" Mikan beamed. "That would be nice! At least they would get a chance to rest!"

"_But having all them for a day off all at once is something weird."_ Natsume thought.

"Although I'm quite hungry as of the moment." Mikan continued. "I know!" She beamed again as she headed out her room while the flame caster just followed her. Mikan then went to the royal kitchen to see if something good could be eaten in the fridge and upon reaching her destination, she saw everyone else there as well.

"Ohayo, minna!" She greeted with one of her bright smiles. "What are all of you doing here?"

"We're hungry." Youichi simply replied.

"You're kitchen people are out." Tsubasa stated. "Mom and your parents are out as well. I think they attended a royal conference in the Water Kingdom so we're the only ones here other than the people in charge of the cleaning."

"Okay then. Let's all eat together!" Mikan declared as she searched for whatever would be edible inside the fridge. "Uhm… there's a lot of stuff in here but none of them seems to be… you know… actual food or something like that. We still have to make our own food."

"Does a baka like you even know how to cook?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course. Youichi and I are taking up home economics classes ever since we were young. Those classes have different stuff in it like cooking, sewing, cleaning, and the like. I could cook for you guys if you want to but you just have to wait for a little while before we could eat though."

"_This is bad. If Mikan-nee would cook, then our plan of knowing if the Natsume here is really my brother would all go down the drain."_ Aoi thought.

"Tch. Knowing you, we might end up having stomach aches or worse, food poisoning." Natsume stated.

"You meanie! Why would I even do that to my friends?"

"She's right." Tsubasa stated as he wrapped his hand around Mikan's waist which made Natsume twitch. "I know that Mikan can cook. She learned cooking ever since we were young. You talk as if you're good at it though. I bet you don't even know how to cook yourself." He added.

"Tch, don't talk as if you know me."

"Then don't talk as if you know Mikan-chan that much as well." Tsubasa retaliated. "And judging by the way that you talk to me, it sounds like you might have known a thing or two about cooking. Would you prove it to all of us?"

"And why would I do that?" Natsume stated back, "My job here is to tutor those two and not to cook for them. Cooking is none of my business."

"_This one sure is stubborn."_ Everyone else thought.

"You said so yourself that the only job that you do is here is to teach. Teaching sure is different from taunting and teasing. And from the day that I stayed here, you do tease and taunt Mikan-chan a lot. That's not even part of your job."

"He's right! A single day never ends without you annoying me!" Mikan commented.

"Since you've been doing some things that are not really part of job from the very start, you might as well show us a thing or two with what you know about food. If you even know something, that is." Tsubasa stated. "I challenge you, Hamamoto Natsume. If you're able to present to us something good and edible, I'll let you off with all of the teasing sessions that you have done to my little Mikan-chan. But if we're not satisfied, be ready to face the consequences."

"_Tch. My little Mikan-chan? She's not even yours you dimwit!"_ Natsume thought. "Tch. Consequences huh? You can't even do anything. All you do is follow what your mother tells you. Are you even sure that you can pull of some sort of punishment if ever I accept your petty challenge?"

"Of course. Never ever underestimate a person like me. It's a piece of cake just by telling King Izumi here that you're not doing your job properly as their tutor and you even say words that offend the princess. And as a smart commoner like they say you are, I presume that you know that it's against the rules to offend a royal in any sort of way." Tsubasa explained. "If I tell the king and queen what you have been doing, they might even choose for a better tutor than you are. Honestly speaking, I even wonder why they took a mere commoner as the royal tutor where there are many capable professionals from elite institutions here in Alice who could even do the job."

"_Tch. Getting fired from my job huh? That can't be. The earnings that I have in this tutoring thing is just enough for the medicines of my foster father and for our daily living. And if I get fired now, I won't get the chance to see Polka anymore and that would mean that she would get married off to this bastard that easily. I definitely can't let that happen."_

"So if you still want your little job back, you better do what I just said." Tsubasa stated once again as he signaled everyone else to leave the kitchen. "We'll just be at the garden for a stroll. You can just call us when you're done. Ja." He ended.

"Uhm, Tsubasa? Don't you think you went overboard?" Mikan asked. "You know that I'm used to him teasing me and such and I can just cook for you guys. You don't have to threaten him about his job. It's the only thing that he has as of now. He needs the rabbits that he earns here for his foster father's medication."

"What is done is done. We just have to wait on what he could actually do." Tsubasa replied. _"Gomen ne, Mikan-chan. I can't tell you that we planned everything. We would tell when the right time comes."_

"Ok then. Just promise me that you won't threaten him again. His job means so much to him."

"Hai." Tsubasa said as he kissed Mikan's forehead. "That's a promise, your highness."

"Oi! You two go and get a room if you want to do things like that!" Youichi stated.

"Public display of affection is not really pleasant for my eyes." Hotaru added. "So if you do that again, be ready to meet baka cannon and baka bazooka at once."

"Uhm, I guess I'll be going back to my room. I still need to finish the last math problem left in my homework." Mikan stated.

"But Mikan-chan, I thought you're hungry?" Ruka asked.

"Don't worry, Mikan-nee. I'll just call you when it's done." Aoi said with a smile. "I know how hard Math is so you really need time for you to understand it fully. I'll go to your room later when it's already time to eat." She continued.

"Hai. Arigatou, Aoi-chan." Mikan replied with a smile as well. "Ja, minna. Matta ne."

"Whoa. You sure know how to push Natsume-nii." Youichi stated when his sister was already out of sight. "You hit the land mine. I know that he cherishes his job here very much that's why he could never back out. He works really hard just for his foster parents."

"And besides, I'm pretty sure that he thought that if he was to leave the palace, he would never ever see Mikan again." Ruka added.

"I just hope that he really does know how to cook." Aoi wished. "I mean, if he doesn't know how, he's doomed."

"Hey, it's not like I'm going to take that consequence seriously." Tsubasa uttered.

"But if you don't, you're the one who's done for it." Hotaru simply stated.

"Hotaru's right." Ruka stated. "He seems to have cared for his foster parents a lot. He'll never forgive you for threatening him just like that."

"Come to think of it, your shadow manipulation alice is no match for his fire." Youichi mumbled.

"I'm ready for everything that he will do." Tsubasa stated.

"Let's just hope that everything goes for the best." Aoi mumbled.


	27. Bears are the same,fluffy,cuddly and all

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 27: Bears are the same, fluffy, cuddly and all

"Now let's all see what you've got." Tsubasa spoke as everyone else entered the dining hall. "I just hope that you didn't prepare anything that would disappoint us in any sort of way."

"Less talking and more eating." Youichi uttered. "I'm already hungry here! And my friends would love to know how Natsume-nii would cook!"

"No ghouls allowed." Aoi stated as she suddenly entered the dining hall with our favorite brunette. "We don't want your dearest sister to be freaking out around the palace, do we?"

"Yeah. Gimme a break. I've been dealing with those ghosts of yours ever since the day we found out what your alice is. And for god's sake, you were only eight months at that time!" Mikan butted in.

"Fine. Fine." Youichi replied in defeat. "No ghosts. But only for today." He added with a smirk.

"Now let's all eat!" Ruka declared. "I know that everyone here is just as hungry as I am."

"I see that the fire boy prepare quite a number of snacks." Hotaru spoke as she stared at the food on the table. "It's even more than enough for all of us even if we are all hungry."

"Yeah! A feast of snacks and desserts!" Youichi cheered. "I've always wanted one of those!"

"Hey! You're not allowed to eat desserts without eating the main course first!" Mikan stated.

"Ittadakimasu!" Everyone chorused, including Natsume. They all started to get whatever kind of snack that the preferred whether it may be strawberry shortcakes, banana cream pie, cranberry muffins, chocolate chip cookies, and many more. And if some of them wanted to have a heavy meal, Natsume came in prepared. He had made some rice balls, and other food along with it placed in a bento.

"A bento, huh?" Tsubasa asked. "Just to remind you, Natsume, we are royalties here. And royals don't eat a bento."

"But the preparation is quite cute. Don't you think?" Aoi said.

"Uh-huh. I never knew that Natsume could prepare this much in such a short period of time." Mikan commented.

"So do you expect us to eat this? Lunch boxes are for commoners. And we definitely are not commoners." Tsubasa uttered. "It figures. A commoner could only prepare something for his fellow commoners."

"Stop blabbering and just eat." Natsume finally spoke. "As far as I could remember, you told me to prepare something good and edible. You didn't specify anything on what kind of food it would be so you don't have a single right to complain about what I prepared."

"Just give it a shot, Andou-san." Ruka muttered. "There's nothing wrong with trying something new." He added. And with that, they all started to eat. From the very first bite that everyone took, they were all surprised and they eyes were all wide.

"Sugoi! It's so yummy!" Mikan squealed. "You cook good, Natsume. Can you teach me some time?"

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"Oi, are you satisfied now?" Natsume asked Tsubasa.

"I'll let you off for now." Tsubasa uttered as he took another bite of his strawberry shortcake. "Why don't you apply for a chef in this palace as well? It would be an additional to the rabbits that you earn other than being a tutor." He added.

"He's right." Ruka butted in. "These are all good. And to think that you made it in such a short period of time, you really are an amazing person. You could be another chef or even a baker."

"No thanks." Natsume simply replied. "Cooking is not my thing."

"What do you mean not your thing?" Mikan asked. "This is so delicious!"

"I have to agree with that." Youichi and Aoi chorused. "Do you want me to tell dad that you would like to cook here in the palace?" Youichi asked while Natsume simply gave him a don't-even-dare-try-doing-that type of look.

And with that, they all enjoyed everything that was prepared by the flame caster. They all loved it to the extent that everything was all eaten even if Natsume prepared way too much.

The next night, a ball was being held to commemorate the coming of the Hyuuga Princess into the Kingdom of Alice and to announce to the whole of Alices that Prince Youichi Sakura and Princess Aoi Hyuuga were going to be engaged just like Mikan and Tsubasa.

That evening, everyone was busy preparing themselves for the ball in their respective rooms. But on the other hand, there is someone who can't seem to get things right with the preparations.

*sigh* "No matter what I do, I can't seem to know what to do with my hair." She mumbled as she stared at her shoulder length raven hair while she was facing her mirror. "Should I curl its tips?" She asked herself but then shrugged the idea off. "That would only make my hair look shorter than it already is." She uttered afterwards.

"Should I leave it just the way it is?" She asked herself again. "Nope. People might think that I didn't take some time to prepare myself for the ball if that's the case." Aoi continued as she thought again.

She then sighed in defeat. "Thinking all by myself will only lead me to nowhere. I know! I might as well go to Mikan-nee's room. She might be able to help me." She mumbled as she stood up and headed towards the room of the brunette which was only next to hers.

Aoi knocked a few times but she got no answer. "Mikan-nee? Are you there?" She asked as she knocked again. But just like her previous knocks, she got no answer.

"Oi little girl, what are you doing there?" Someone asked. "Shouldn't you be in your room preparing for the ball and such?"

"Oh, hi, Natsume-nii." Aoi greeted. "I was hoping that Mikan-nee would be able to help so I came over to her room but she's not answering. Do you know where she is?"

"Polka Dots is not there. She and Youichi were called by the old man and their mother. They are in the royal quarters. What do you need from her anyway?"

"Nothing." Aoi mumbled. "Uhm, it doesn't concern you and I doubt it if you could help me with my problem." She mumbled again with a sad face. _"I guess have to deal with my hair on my own."_

"_I dunno why but somehow, I don't like to see this kid with that sad face. Tch."_ Natsume thought and then sighed. "Oi, tell me what it is. I might be able to help. I rarely offer my help to other people whom I just met recently so you should think that you're lucky. Now, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Well, I kinda don't know how to deal with my hair. I was hoping that Mikan-nee can help me." Aoi mumbled and then sighed. "I guess I should just go back and then stare art myself in front of the mirror once again."

And with that, Natsume grabbed Aoi's wrist and then dragged her back in her room and then shoved her to sit in front of her vanity table. "Now what the heck is the problem with your hair?" Natsume asked and then Aoi just stared at him blankly. "Spill it or else I won't help you."

"Oh, uhm… I kind of don't know what to do. If I curl its tips, it would even look shorter than it is and then if I just leave it like that the guests might think that I'm coming to a ball unprepared. Can you really help me with this? I can figure something out, eventually. You don't have to help me if you don't want to."

"Shut it. Just sit down and let me do something." Natsume uttered. "Although you don't have to expect too much from me, I'm not a freaking hairdresser after all. Now what stuff do you have in here?"

Aoi then pointed to everything that was on her vanity table which includes a straightening iron, curling iron, rollers, hair sprays, hair polish, hair cuticle, a lot of combs and brushes, plus loads of other hair accessories. Natsume gulped. _"What the heck are all of these? Women are so complicated. For goodness sake, I only use my hand when I need to fix my god damn hair."_

"Oi, what would be the color of your gown tonight?"

"Uhm, it would be red."

And with that simple reply, Natsume started fiddling with the young girl's soft raven hair. After a few minutes, it was already done. Aoi stared at her reflection in shock. Her hairdo was simple yet elegant at the same time. The upper half portion of her hair was tied into a clip filled with ruby gems that complimented the color of her dress and then the lower half was simply left just the way it was. The hair polish made her hair shinier than ever.

"Whoa." Aoi mumbled. "You sure do have a lot of surprises within you, Natsume-nii. I can't wait to tell everyone about this."

"Don't you dare tell a soul about it." Natsume spat. "Now put your dress on instead of staring at yourself just like that. You look like an idiot." He added as he shifted his gaze on Aoi's bed and then something caught his eye.

"I see that you already saw my most valuable possession." Aoi said as she headed towards her bed, took the bear and then showed it to Natsume. "He's Nobol. My older brother was the owner of this bear. It was given to him when he was one year old. And since he's white, he named him Nobol."

"Is Nobol even a decent name?" Natsume asked while cocking his eyebrow. Aoi giggled.

"No, silly. It was supposed to be "Snowball". But he was still a kid that time so he can't get his words straight. That's why he kind of got stuck with Nobol."

"So why is it with you if it belongs to your brother?"

"Well, okaa-san said that when I was a toddler, I loved this teddy so much that Natsume-nii and I used to fight every time because of it. And then maybe because Natsume-nii got tired of arguing, he just gave me this teddy even if it also means a lot to him." Aoi explained.

"Tch. If you value this bear so much then how come its clothes are already torn apart? The only thing that looks decent on it is the ribbon on its neck."

"Give Nobol a break. He's older than I am and he doesn't take a bath everyday just like us." Aoi defended the cuddly thing. "And besides, I'm not that good in sewing. I'm afraid that if I try fixing Nobol's clothes, it would only get worse. And if Nobol looks ugly just because of me, I'm sure Natsume-nii won't forgive me."

"_So her brother's name is the same as mine? Tch. How many in this damn planet has the same name as mine? It's irritating when I find out that there are people out there with the same name as mine. And how come I have seen that freaking bear somewhere? Tch. Baka. Bears look the same, fluffy, cuddly and all. Maybe I have seen some store in Central Town with the same bear, only cleaner and not that old looking as that one."_

"Oi little girl, do you have a sewing kit or something?"

"What?" Aoi beamed. "Don't tell me that you're good at sewing too. Oh my gosh! You are soooo cool! You can cook, fix hair, and now sew!" She squealed while Natsume twitched.

"Do you want to get that damn bear fixed or what?" He stated with a glare and Aoi immediately turned back to normal, rushed to her cabinet and then grabbed the kit the fire guy was asking for.


	28. Hotaru's second sign, a bow

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 28: Hotaru's second sign, a bow

"Here!" Aoi stated happily as she handed Natsume the kit.

"Now why don't you go and wear your dress or choose your shoes or whatever while I do this thing?" Natsume said while Aoi shook her head. "No way. I'm not leaving until I see whatever thingy you're gonna do with Nobol. I wanna make sure that he's in good hands."

"He IS in good hands." Natsume replied with a glare while Aoi shook her head again. "I. Won't. Leave." She declared while Natsume sighed in defeat. He then removed the ribbon on Nobol's neck and then the gray shirt afterwards. And then Natsume started sewing while Aoi started in awe.

Natsume fixed everything that needed to be fixed like the lose threads that caused holes on Nobol's left ear and his right paw. "Yey! Nobol's in top shape again! Arigatou, Natsume-nii!" Aoi cheered as she placed Nobol's shirt back.

"Oi, don't forget the ribbon." Natsume stated as he took the ribbon and Nobol as well. He then tied the ribbon around its neck, and after a while, he fell into a trance. "Natsume-nii? Are you alright?" Aoi asked him as she waved her hand in front of his face but she got no reaction from him.

FLASHBACK:

A raven haired kid is now staring at his younger sister who was sleeping on her cradle. "Natsume, my dear, don't be too noisy. You might wake your little sister up." A woman whispered.

"Mom, why does she gets Nobol away fwon me evwy time?" A young Natsume asked.

"Honey, Aoi's just borrowing Snowball for a while. She's not getting it from you. You're her onii-chan. You should be patient when it comes to times like that. You should learn how to share your things."

"I am shawing my things wit hew. But she gets Nobol even in times that I'm pwaying with him."

Kaoru then bent down to face the eye level of her son. "Honey, you two are siblings. You have to help and protect each other. And whatever makes the other happy, you should let that happen. If Aoi-chan is happy while she plays with your teddy, then just let her play with it. You're the big brother so you should know the right things to do. Now tell me my son, do you want to make your sister happy?" She asked while little Natsume nodded.

"Then what are you going to do to make your little sister happy?" She asked again.

"Let hew pway with Nobol too. Okaa-san, I'm a big bwothew now wight?" Natsume asked while Kaoru nodded. "Then I give my Nobol to hew. I have othew toys to pway with like my wobot. If I give Nobol to Aoi-chan, would she be happy?"

Kaoru nodded. "But are you sure that you would give your teddy to her, my little prince? I told you that you two can share. When Aoi-chan gets older, I would buy her a teddy too. By then you wouldn't have to argue."

"I wanna give Nobol to hew mom. I know that she would take cawe of Nobol too so I won't have to wowied about him."

"That's my prince." Kaoru said as she hugged her son. "I'm sure that you'll be a perfect big brother to our little princess. Fire Kingdom will definitely be in good hands in the future."

Natsume then removed the bow from the attire that he was wearing. "Mom, can I put this bow on Nobol's neck? So that Aoi would know that it was my gift fow hew."

"Sure thing, honey." Kaoru said as she assisted her son in tying the bow around the teddy's neck.

END OF FLASHBACK

And with that flashback, Natsume finally remembered who he really was. His memories about his family have also returned. "Natsume-nii? Are you alright?" Aoi asked again while Natsume was finally zapped back to reality.

"I remember." Natsume mumbled. "Remember what? Remember that you spaced out right in front of me?" Aoi asked as she folded her arms over her chest. "What happened to you anyway?"

"Aoi-chan… Nobol… Prince… Princess… Fire Kingdom… Mom… I finally remember."

"What are you talking about Natsume-nii?" Aoi asked confusedly.

"Oi, you're my sister, right?" Natsume stated seriously as he eyed the gal in front of her. "You're Aoi, the princess of the Fire Kingdom? And our mother is Kaoru?" He asked while Aoi smiled.

"You finally remember!" Aoi cheered and then hugged her brother. "Now can I call you onii-chan without you getting angry at me?"

"Hn."

"We should tell everyone about this. It's great news!" Aoi declared. "Hn. Go ahead. But don't you tell the elder ones yet. Let them believe that I'm still the commoner that they knew of before."

"But why?" the red eyed lass whined as she pouted.

"I still have my plans of stopping the wedding of Polka and the shadow freak." Natsume uttered determinedly. "Now, now onii-chan. Watch your words. Informal words like those are not allowed for us royals." Aoi reminded.

"Oi you should know that we are I'm not supposed to be known as a royal here by the elders. And besides, I'm a commoner in this place, remember?" Natsume replied while Aoi sighed in defeat. "Now go and get dressed. Tonight is your night, after all."

"Hai!" She stated as she prepared herself for the ball while Natsume headed to his room and then did the same. _"So I'm really the Hyuuga Prince huh? So that little girl wasn't kidding. But I still haven't regained everything from my memory. All I know is about my family and then about Ruka. What the heck happened in the four years of my life in the Fire Kingdom?"_ He thought as he went down a flight of stairs.

"_But now that I'm a royal, I can now be together with Polka without much hassle. I have heard from Imai and the others some days ago that they were talking about the original fiancé of Polka Dots. And it was me but arrangements changed because of the storm accident on my birthday party. Tch. Polka was really meant for me. You better watch out you shadow freak. I'll be taking Polka away from you no matter what the costs may be."_

"Kings and queens, princes and princesses, my lords and my ladies, good evening to you all." King Izumi stated as he greeted everyone who attended that night's event. "As you have all known, at first, my daughter, Princess Mikan, was already engaged to Prince Tsubasa Andou. And now, I am here right in front of you once again to proudly announce that my son, Prince Youichi Sakura, is now also engaged to a lovely young lady." He declared as Youichi was standing right in front of him.

"She's a very talented and pretty girl. And I presume that all of you may have known her already. She came from a famous and skillful family in the land across our Kingdom. And now, may I present to you, Princess Aoi Hyuuga from the Fire Kingdom." Queen Yuka continued as Aoi came into the picture.

"Sugoi! Aoi-chan looks even prettier tonight!" Mikan beamed while Hotaru simply nodded in approval. "Too bad I was not the one who helped her with her hairdo and all that stuff. We could have had fun together while preparing ourselves for the ball."

"Tch. As expected from a little girl. All you ever think of is fun and games."

"Hey! Where did you come from?" the brunette asked.

"Technically, he came through the door." Ruka butted in. "Good evening, Natsume. What brings you here? Mikan told us that you don't like occasions like this."

"_Tch. Knowing that my sister would be swoon over by loads of people tonight, I definitely should be here to keep unnecessary people away from her."_

"Yeah, what are you doing here anyway?" Mikan asked. "I was enjoying my night just by looking at Aoi-chan and you step into the picture ruining everything." She mumbled.

"Hello everyone! What are you talking about?" Aoi greeted. "Now where did you come from too?" Mikan asked again. "Seriously, how come people are always popping out suddenly?"

"You were so busy talking to fire boy to the point that you didn't notice that your father was already done with his speech." Hotaru blurted out. "She's right, Mikan-nee. We can do whatever we want by now and simply enjoy the ball." Youichi said.

"Oh! And speaking of enjoy the night," Aoi started as she looked around the area, "I have some good news for all of you." She continued in a whisper. "But if it's good news, why are you whispering?" Ruka asked.

"Because it's only for us to know and no one else." Aoi said in a low tone, catching the curiosity of everyone in the group. "Can we find someplace where it's private so we can talk about it openly?"

And with that, all of them went to the room of the brunette. "So what is it?" Youichi asked the moment that the room of the brunette was locked. "First of all, you guys have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. And when I say anyone, I mean even the elders including your parents." Aoi stated while everyone else nodded except for Natsume.

"I already found my brother." Aoi uttered while Ruka, Hotaru, Youichi and Mikan were just giving her questionable looks. "Or should I say, he was finally able to find himself." She continued. While the others were still processing the information that the raven haired girl said, Hotaru then shifted her gaze to the flame caster.

"Spill it." She simply said as she stared at Natsume. "Oi, could you just tell them directly?" Natsume told his sister. "I don't like that look that Imai is giving me."

"Well, Natsume-nii finally remembered some of his memories." Aoi simply stated.

"Finally." Hotaru mumbled as she looked at her best friend who still had a confused look on her face. "So, you're a prince?" Mikan asked quietly.

"No, he's just a mere commoner." Hotaru sarcastically replied. "Get a grip, Mikan. He's the long lost prince of the Fire Kingdom. He's really the brother of Aoi."

"But how were you able to get your memories back?" Mikan asked again. "That's what I have been thinking about too, Natsume. How did you regain them?" Ruka asked.

Natsume simply shrugged. "The first thing I know was that I space out and then the next think I know, I remember things from my past." He replied. "Cool! Now we just have to make you space out all the time so that you can have all of your memories back!" Youichi beamed.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Hey! What was that for?" Youichi asked while he was helped by Aoi to stand back up. "Baka. For sure that when he spaces out, there are some factors that make him remember. Mere spacing out doesn't count." Hotaru stated. "So what kind of spacing our does he need for him to get all of his memories back?" Youichi asked as everyone stared at Natsume.

"Tch. What are all of you looking at? How on earth should I know? My memories come back at unlikely times. I can't force them to come back to me all at once."

"So wat do you remember by now, Natsume-nii?" Aoi asked. "Things about our family and then about Ruka. And that's about everything. I can't remember anything else about my life in the Fire Kingdom."

"_Ruka and his family? Maybe those signs are really for real. Maybe the second sign already happened without me knowing it and it has something to do with Aoi. So all I have to do is wait for the last sign. A high fever huh? What the heck does Natsume has to do with this one?" _Hotaru thought to herself.


	29. Dress up as simple as possible

DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN GA

CHAPTER 29: Dress up as simple as possible

"So why aren't we allowed to tell everyone else about it?" Mikan asked. "Baka. As you have know, your life is in this palace is already complicated all because of those Andou Royals showing up. If the elders know that the Natsume here is the real prince, some things might happen." Hotaru said.

"Things like what?" the nullifier asked again. "Things like Natsume being forced to go back to his kingdom. That would mean that he would finally stop being your tutor, and that he would have to leave his foster family here because he has his royal duties back in his kingdom." Ruka explained.

"So does that mean that we can't see Natsume again?" Mikan asked again. "Exactly." Youichi replied.

"So can I count on you guys about keeping this a secret?" Aoi asked as everyone nodded. "Well then, shall we go back to the ball? Everyone might be wondering where we are by now." Hotaru suggested.

"Hai. Let's go back already. I can hear all of the food calling for me!" Youichi stated while everyone sweat dropped. And with that, they all left the room. Everyone went to their separate ways once they were in the main hall where the ball was held. Hotaru and Ruka went back to their table and simply talked, Aoi and Youichi entertained their guests and they headed to the dining area afterwards while the brunette went to the garden.

"Oi, I thought you loved occasions like royal balls and such? So why the hell are you doing here?" Natsume stated as he jumped down the Sakura Tree.

"Huh? How did you get there? You were in my room just a little while ago and everyone left the room all at the same time. How did you get there that fast?" Mikan asked again.

"Tch. You asked too much and yet you didn't even answer question. And to answer your question, I used the window. It's a lot faster than taking the stairs."

"Oh, I see." Mikan mumbled. "So… how does feel now that you know who you really are?"

Natsume shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Even if I'm the prince and all, I'm still me. It's not like I have to change the personality that I have now just because of that crap."

"But what about when the time comes that you would have to go back to your kingdom just like what Ruka said? Would you be ready for your new life? Having a royal blood in you is not easy, you know."

"Tch. I've been in this palace since I was young and I am the one tutoring you and your brother about the things that you should know on how to be a royal. By now I know a thing or two or maybe a lot about what you call as royal duties." Natsume stated. "Why are we even talking about this thing anyway?"

"Talking about what?" Tsubasa asked.

"Oh, hello Tsubasa. We were just talking about how beautiful Aoi-chan is this evening." Mikan lied. "Have you seen her already? She looks dazzling and the dress also looks amazing!"

"Hai. I just congratulated her and Youichi just a little while ago." Tsubasa replied. "She does look beautiful. But in my eyes, you the most beautiful young maiden that I have ever seen."

Natsume twitched upon hearing this. _"Tch. This guy should be thankful that I still have some tint of patience in my body. Because if I didn't have any, he would have been like a roasted chicken from the very moment that he had stepped into this palace."_

"Okay. Enough of those cheesy lines. What are you doing here anyway?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing. I was just looking for a place with lesser people. I sort of don't like occasions like royal balls and stuff. It's kind of boring on my point of view. How about you? What are you doing here?"

"Really? Well you're the same as Natsume if that's the case. He also hates gatherings like this." Mikan stated. "I came here to get some fresh air." She added while Natsume started to leave. "Hey Natsume, where are you going?"

"Home. It's my day off tomorrow." The flame caster replied.

"Woah. Even tutors have day offs? Now that's something new. In the Shadow Kingdom, tutors stay inside the palace 24/7. They don't have day offs because education of the royals is one of the top priorities." Tsubasa said. "Oh yes, I forgot that your tutor was not a professional, Mikan. Gomen. It slipped into my mind that he's just about the same age as us."

"Don't be too full of yourself, shadow freak. Don't talk as if you know everything. Just because you're a royal means that you have to talk to other people that way." Natsume retaliated. "And I thought education of the royals is the top priority in your freaking kingdom? I suppose that you, as a prince know that belittling people is not a very good thing, right?"

"Think of this, even if I'm just a commoner in your eyes, at least I'm not someone who brags about every little thing about my life. Though I know I have so little, my determination's strong. I strive to do my best just to have the life that I want. And this, I presume that you do not know because you haven't even experienced the things that I have experienced."

"So please, your highness, do tell your tutors who are always present in your palace to teach you something about values and such, okay? You desperately need that subject. And oh, if your tutors cannot make it to this kingdom, I would be willing to teach that subject. Ja." Natsume said and then he finally left.

"Tsubasa, I think you went overboard." Mikan mumbled. "You got him real mad."

"I never thought that he would react that way." Tsubasa spoke. "So did I interrupt something when I came into the picture?"

"Nope." Mikan replied as she shook her head. _"Gomen ne, Tsubasa. But I can't tell you about Natsume being a prince and all."_

The next day, Aoi was walking around the palace, looking for a certain someone. "Good morning, young princess. What brings you to be up and about this early in the morning?" Queen Tsukiko asked.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Queen Tsukiko." Aoi greeted back with a curtsy. "I was just looking for Natsume-san. Have you, by any chance, seen him somewhere?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear. I haven't seen him since last night's ball."

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you anyway, my queen. I'll be going now. I guess I'll just ask Ruka-nii and the others if they know where he is."

"What is your business with him, my dear? Why are you even looking for him?" Tsukiko asked.

"Uhm, I just wanna ask something about the activity that Jun-san gave me. Youichi told me once that he's their tutor so I'm hoping that he would be able to help me. History is kind of not my forte, your highness." Aoi replied. _"Oh fudge, I lied. Gomen ne, Queen Tsukiko. I can't tell you the real reason why I'm looking for him. It would mess things up knowing the fact that you're the reason why Mikan-nee's life is getting more complicated than ever."_

"I see. History is indeed such a complicated matter. But why not ask for Jun-san instead? He was the one who gave you those activities, right?"

"I'm afraid that Jun-san is nowhere to be found as well, your majesty. I already tried looking for him right after breakfast but I can't seem to find him either."

"Oh dear, well good luck then. I must be going now. I still have a conference with the Telepathy Kingdom Royals." Tsukiko spoke.

"Take care, your majesty." Aoi said as she left and then headed towards Hotaru's room.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

"Ohayo, minna. Have you seen Natsume-nii somewhere? I've been looking for him since breakfast ended." Aoi greeted as she entered the room.

"Have you tried the Sakura Tree?" Ruka suggested while Aoi nodded. "But he's not there."

"How about this one, Hotaru? Is this alright?" Mikan asked as she stepped out of Hotaru's walk-in closet. "Oh, hello Aoi-chan. What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for my brother. Have you seen him, Mikan-nee?"

"Oh, Natsume? Uhm.. if I remember it right, he told me last night that he would go home today because it's his day off." Mikan stated as she recalled what Natsume told her last night. "Is there anything that you need from him?"

"Nothing much. I was just hoping that we would call okaa-san and then tell her the good news that he's alive and everything." Aoi answered. "Well I guess that calling mother can happen some other time. why are you so dressed up anyway, Mikan-nee?"

"Actually, I don't know. Hotaru told me to go to her room after breakfast and when I came she just told me to fit on whatever casual clothes that she has in her closet. Why am I even doing this, Hotaru?" the brunette asked as the inventor didn't even pay attention.

"Hotaru? Hotaru? Hotaru!" Mikan yelled as her best friend dropped her screw driver. "What?" She asked irritatingly. "What am I doing this for? I could always use my own clothes, you know. And are we going somewhere?" Mikan asked again.

"You're doing that because you don't have simple and casual clothes. Your clothes attract too much attention even if they are not for formal occasions. And yes, we are going somewhere."

"Where are you going, Hotaru-nee? Can I come along too?" Aoi asked. "I have nothing else to do here in the palace anyway. I'd rather go with you guys than stay here and practically do nothing."

"Sure. Just dress up as simply as possibly. I don't want attracting too much attention. You too, Ruka. Make sure that when we leave, people will not even suspect that we're royals." Hotaru replied.

"Okay, but where are we going?" Ruka asked as well. "Since Aoi-chan is looking for the fire guy and for sure you miss your best friend and that baka surely miss him too, we might as well go and visit him today in his home." Hotaru explained.

"Really? Yey! But… do you know where he lives?" Aoi asked while Mikan and Ruka shook their heads at the same time.

"Invention #187: The fly tractor. Judging by its name, it's self-explanatory. Just by looking at its appearance, it would seem like a normal fly, but when you select its target, it would definitely follow it wherever that target goes without being noticed." Hotaru explained. "Now do you have any more questions?"

"Hai." The nullifier responded. "What time are we leaving and how will we get there?"

"We'll leave as soon as all of us are prepared and dress. And we'll walk our way there."

"Walk?" Ruka and Aoi chorused.

"Yes. You heard me right. We'll walk. Are there any objections?" Hotaru asked as she took her baka gun as Ruka and Aoi gulped. "None." They chorused once again.

"Why don't we take the royal carriage instead? It would be more convenient and easier for us to get there." Mikan suggested. "Walking id tiring you know."

"Baka. If we take that, our dress up plan would be pointless because the if there's a royal carriage, it would mean that royal people are in it."

"Oh yeah. Why didn't I think of that?" Mikan said to herself. "Silly me." She added with a chuckle.

"You guys won't have to worry about a thing. Hyuuga's home is just very near the palace vicinity. We can walk our way there in no time. Fire boy does it every single time that he goes to the palace. Now quit your talking and start preparing. We don't have all day just to get dressed."

"Hai!"


	30. Meet the Hamamoto couple

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 30: Meet the Hamamoto couple

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Good morning, sir. Is this the Hamamoto residence?" Ruka greeted as an old man with black hair opened the door for them. "Yes." He replied. "Is there anything that we could do to help you?"

"Uhm, we are looking for a Natsume Hamamoto. Is he home?" Ruka asked again.

"Hai. He arrived from work last night. But I'm afraid that he's not in here at the moment. He went out to buy some ingredients for our lunch. And who might all of you be?" the old man asked.

"We're his friends." Aoi replied with a smile. "Oh, it's a good thing that our Natsume was finally able to make some friends. Would you like to come in for a while? You could wait for him inside." The man offered while Mikan, Hotaru, Aoi and Ruka entered their home.

"_Whoa. Natsume's room in the palace is even bigger than their actual house. But even if that's the case, this house is cozy and has the ambiance of a real family. It's more of a home than a house."_ Mikan thought as she looked around the place.

"Would you young ones like to have some tea or some juice?" an old lady with dark brown hair about the same age as the man who opened the door offered them.

"Oh, you don't have to bother, uhm…" Mikan started. "Ayame. I'm Hamamoto Ayame. And my husband's name is Hamamoto Toru."

"It's nice to meet you, Ayame-san." Mikan replied with a smile and a bow. "By the way, I'm -"

"Oi, what are all of you doing here?"

"Now, now, Nat-chan. That's not the proper way of talking to your friends. They came here to visit you." Ayame scolded the fire boy. "I'm sorry for his attitude. He's always like that, very unsociable." She added. "It's true. That's why I was shocked when the blonde guy told me that you young ones are his friends." Toru stated.

"Oh, how rude of us. We haven't even introduced ourselves." Aoi blurted out with an apologizing look. "Well, the introduction portions should have started a while back but then again that guy showed up." Mikan uttered. "You were saying something?" Natsume asked with a glare. "Nothing," Mikan replied with a glare as well.

"Why, this young lady over here looks like Natsume. Right, Toru?" Ayame told her husband while Toru simply nodded. Aoi just smiled at them.

"Well, let us introduce ourselves first. I am Hyuuga Aoi, the blonde guy is Nogi Ruka, the girl with short raven hair is Imai Hotaru and the one with long auburn hair would be Sakura Mikan." Aoi stated while the couple were staring at them, wide-eyed. And then they immediately bowed down right in front of them.

"Good morning, your majesties." Toru greeted. "It's a pleasure to have you all here in our humble home." Ayame continued.

"Oh my, please raise your heads. You don't have to bow down or anything." Ruka stated. "Ruka-nii's right. We came here with our own free will so please treat us as if we're normal people." Aoi added. "We're just humans just like you, so please, just think that it's as if you don't know that we're royals." Hotaru stated. "And we would like it better if you would view us as your friends." Mikan continued with one of her bright smiles.

"Our Natsume sure is lucky to meet people like you. You are all so friendly." Ayame said with a smile while Natsume just placed what he has bought on the table and Toru started preparing everything that would be needed to cook some food for lunch.

"Oi, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the palace?" Natsume asked again. "Nat-chan, watch your manners. That's not the proper way of talking to people especially if they are royals." Ayame scolded him again.

Mikan and Aoi giggled. "Don't worry, Ayame-san. We're used to it already." Mikan said. "Hai. You don't have to scold him that much." Aoi continued.

"Now would you mind answering my query, your majesties?" Natsume asked again.

"Okay, okay. We're here for a visit." Mikan replied while Natsume simply cocked an eyebrow. "Why? As far as I could remember it's my day off today. Is there anything that the king would want me to do?"

"Relax." Ruka butted in. "We just wanted to wind up as well. Everything inside the palace is getting boring already so we decided on visiting you. Are we bothering you in some sort of way?" He asked

"No. It's just that, of all the places to go to, why'd you go here? And how did you know that I live here?" Natsume replied. "Have you forgotten that I have my sources of knowing things?" Hotaru answered. After a little while, they all ate a simple bento made by Natsume. The bento was requested by the brunette because royal people like them haven't experienced eating one before.

After eating, they all had some chit chat while a sudden scream was heard at the back of the house. Everyone else then came rushing in to see what was happening.

And then they saw two guys in black suits getting a hold of Ayame. "You fire guy! If you still want to spare the life of your mother here, you better come with us." One of the guys stated. "No Nat-chan! Don't do it!" Ayame stated as she struggled to get off of the grip of the man.

Natsume then lit a fireball on his palm. "Let go of her." He stated in a really serious tone.

"What if I don't?" The other guy asked. "What would you do? Tell your daddy and then ask for help? Oh come on. Your father can't even use his alice in his condition. You do know that I can easily break the neck of this old woman without exerting too much effort if you won't come with us." He spat.

"Don't you dare speak about my family that way." Natsume blurted out while glaring at the two guys. "You know, if you want me, don't get other people involved." He started as he started forming fire balls all around the two men.

"So what are you planning to do? Roast us to death?" The guy said. "Then go ahead. Feel free to do so, your precious mother would be barbecued with us." He continued with a smirk.

"Oi, Ruka, get Polka Dots and the others out of here. Don't meddle with this. I'll handle it on my own. Get out, now!" Natsume ordered while they all followed. The others never even thought of objecting because they know that when something bad happens to a thing or a person that Natsume cherishes, the person who causes harm to that thing or person should be ready to meet hell.

"_Gee, Natsume sure is mad. I hope everything would be alright and then no one would get hurt. We can't use our alices here in public or else the people would know that we are here and then we would surely be done for it when we get back to the palace."_ Mikan thought.

Once they were gone, Natsume then extinguished his fire balls. _"Crap. I can't risk it. Mother might get hurt." _He thought as the AAO agent smirked again. "Oh, the famous black cat of the Alice Kingdom has a soft heart after all. Now come with us and everything will all be back to normal just like the way it should be."

"Let go of her first." Natsume mumbled. "I'll… go with you. Just make sure that you set her free and don't you ever lay a finger on anyone that is important to me." he continued as he went towards the men in black suits.

"Now that's a good boy." The AAO member stated. And once Natsume was already in their hands, the other member laughed evilly and with a snap of a finger, other AAO members came in and surrounded then. "You fool! Having a soft heart could kill you! Do you really think that I would let go of you that easily? Men, get the old lady and that old man inside the house!"

"No!" Natsume screamed as he formed a fire wall dividing the members from his foster parents. "Mother! Father! Run! Get out of here! I can take care of myself!"

"We're not leaving you in this place." Toru stated as he formed force fields around him, Ayame and Natsume for their protection. And then Ayame used her Levitation Alice and then lifted anything that she could ever see and then threw them at the AAO members.

When the members are fighting back, Natsume finally had the chance and he broke free from one of the member's grasp. He then attacked everyone with his fire.

Meanwhile, with Ruka and the others, they were all very worried for their friend and Toru and Ayame as well. Mikan then suddenly ran off. "Mikan-nee! Where are you going? Natsume-nii told us to stay out of the way." Aoi stated.

"I can't just let this happen. Toru-san and Ayame-san are one of my people. It's my responsibility to keep them safe. I'm the Princess of Alice and I have to do something when things like this happens." Mikan replied firmly. "And besides, I can't help but worry about them… and about Natsume as well." She continued softly. "Just wait for me here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

In the middle of the battle, Natsume noticed that the force field created by his father was slowly weakening. _"Crap. This thing should end soon. It's not good for father to be using his alice at this rate."_ He then tried making another fire wall but it seems that he was already worn out as well. _"Damn. I won't be able to make it as well if this keeps up."_ He thought as he panted.

"Oh. You poor thing. Getting weak already?" the AAO member stated in pity. "Well I don't care! Men! Seize them and make sure you take the kid and kill those other two!" He ordered.

As the whole AAO group attempted to attack, the whole area was filled with a bright white light. "What the? I can't use my alice!" The AAO people complained as a brunette showed up.

"You people really don't know when to give up, don't you?" Mikan stated as she stepped into the picture. "As far as I could remember, the one that you want to destroy is me. If that's the case, then why don't you attack me directly instead? The thing that I dislike the most is those people who don't know how to play fair." She stated and with a snap of a finger, all AAO members were lifted up in the air.

"Oi Polka, get the hell out of here. They'll kill you when they have the chance."

"Stop talking." Mikan uttered. "I won't give them that chance so you won't have to worry about a thing." She continued and then sighed. "Oh joy, as much as possible I don't like hurting other people but you guys leave me with no other choice." She mumbled.

Mikan then flew into the air and hit the AAO members with her lightning. She then created a black hole and then she sent those people inside the hole, making sure that they would never come back. Once they were gone, she flew back into the Hamamoto residence.

When she returned, everyone was already inside including Ruka, Hotaru and Aoi. But the thing is they all have sad faces. "What's the matter?" the brunette asked. She then went closer and then saw that Toru was badly injured and then he was lying on the bed, weak and such.

"Oh no, what happened?" Mikan asked again. "He was not supposed to use his alice at his age and yet he still did just to protect us." Ayame replied, crying. "Can you help him, your highness? Please? I beg of you. I don't want to lose my husband."

Mikan then closed her eyes and a sparkling green wind covered Toru, healing all of his cuts and wounds. Toru then opened his eyes slowly. "What happened? Where are the bad guys wearing black clothes?" He asked. "Shh. They're gone now, father. You should rest." Natsume stated. "You too, mother. It's been quite a long day."

And with that, the Hamamoto couple rested while the Mikan, Hotaru, Aoi and Ruka started to go back to the palace.


	31. What the hell do they want from me?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 31: What the hell do they want from me?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

"Oi, your lessons for today would be all about world geography, strategic marketing and inorganic chemistry. Which one do you want to tackle first?" Natsume asked the brunette.

"How's Ayame-san and Toru-san, Natsume?" Mikan asked with concern. "Are they okay?"

"They're fine." Natsume simply replied. "Now which one do you want to study first?"

"You know, despite the fact that you have been working here in the palace, you never told me anything about your foster parents aside from the part where they willingly took care of you and they treated you as their own child and the part when you said that you're working because you need the rabbits for the medication of your dad. Is Toru-san sick or something?"

Natsume just shook his head. "Then what's wrong with him? He seemed real weak yesterday."

"He's just like me. He has the fourth type of alice. At his age, the doctor said that it's not advisable for him to use his alice because it would immediately make him weaker by the moment. He gave some medicines that otou-san could take for him to restrain himself from using his alice that's why I use the rabbits that I earn from work for our daily living plus his medications." He asked while the brunette nodded. "And yesterday, he forced himself to make a force field so that mother and I won't be hurt. I suppose that you know what could possibly happen if a person uses his alice even if he is prevented to do so, right?" He continued while the brunette nodded.

"He just wants to make sure of your safety, Natsume." Mikan mumbled. "Any parent would do that for his child. If I would be a mother and my kid would be in danger I would do the same thing."

"I know. But I still can't take it when he gets hurt all because of me." Natsume whispered. "The AAO is not only after you, Polka Dots. To tell you the truth, for some reasons that I don't even know, they are after me too. Recently, they have been sending some of their members to attack me or my family. It was a good thing that it was the first time that they attacked at home yesterday and I was there to protect kaa-san and tou-san."

"I know." Mikan whispered while Natsume just gave her a what-are-you-talking-about type of look. "I know why they are after you, Natsume. That's what my parents and I talked about before the royal ball for You-chan and Aoi-chan started."

"Then why are they after me?"

"From the very point when you started doing missions to fight the AAO just to protect me and Youichi, they already had an interest with your alice capability. And just like what they did to me and You-chan, they search every bit of information all about you. And recently, they were having hunches that you are the long lost prince of the Fire Kingdom because of your immense Fire Power and that you have a very tight resemblance to the Hyuuga Royals." Mikan explained.

"So? They don't have any proof that I am actually the real prince."

"Natsume, they are bad guys. You said so yourself yesterday that they can kill me when they had the chance, right?" Mikan replied. "Well, in our case it's different. They won't kill you; instead, they would use you. They would do whatever it takes liking attacking you out of the blue or like what they did yesterday, targeting the ones that you hold dear in your heart as their blackmail so that you could join them."

"But I still don't get the point why they want me." Natsume responded.

"And I thought I was the only baka in this palace." Mikan mumbled while Natsume glared at her. "Natsume, once they were able to get you, they would immediately brainwash you since one of its members has the voice pheromone alice. And when they can already control you, they can take advantage of you. With you, they can easily destroy everything in the palace and they could kill us all."

"And why the hell would that happen?" Natsume asked.

"Baka. You're under their control at that time. As I have said, they can take advantage of you like making you spill every single detail like every point of entry here in the palace, the shifting schedules of the guards, and if the worse comes to worst, they can force you in telling them what weaknesses that we have because they know that you know everyone in this palace since you have worked here for a very long time already."

"That makes sense." Natsume uttered. "Finally the baka understood everything." Mikan stated as she plopped herself on her bed.

"Oi, what are you doing there? You have three subjects to study, little girl. Get up so we can get this over and done with. I still need to teach your brother his Geometry, Japanese History, and the Philippine culture."

"Seriously, Mikan. You never learn to do anything other than slacking off and having fun. Has there ever been a time when you were actually serious when you're studying?" Hotaru stated as she entered the room with Ruka, Youichi and Aoi.

"Oh come on. It's too early for studying and the weather is great." Mikan countered. "Why don't we all go and have a walk first?" She suggested

"No walks until everything is finished, Mikan-nee." Youichi spoke. "Hurry up so that I could go to my lessons already. I don't wanna study until this late afternoon all because of your delays."

"Well if you're so excited about your lessons and such, then why don't you get tutored first? I won't mind at all." The nullifier replied. "Baka. Just like you and everyone else I have a schedule to follow. I have my alice training before my academic tutorials." Youichi answered back.

"Fine. I'll study already. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Well, we have some good news for you, Mkan-nee." Aoi replied with a smile. "You see," Ruka started. You all know that Hotaru and I have been engaged for a very long time already. And then our parents called last night and then they told us that the wedding date was already settled and that preparations for the wedding have started as well."

"Honto ni?" Mikan asked with a wide smile. "I'm so happy for the two of you! You're finally getting married!" She squealed. "So when's the big day gonna be?"

"The same day as your wedding. Mother said that it would be a double wedding." Hotaru simply replied while Mikan's smile instantly vanished.

"_Oh yeah, I completely forgot that I'm still engaged to Tsubasa."_ She sadly thought. "Is something the matter, Mikan-nee?" Aoi asked with concern painted all over her face.

"It's just that because of everything that has been happening around us lately, I completely forgot that I still haven't found a solution to my own problem." Mikan mumbled. "I still don't know what to do with Tsubasa. Father and mother seemed to be so psyched up and excited about the whole marriage thing. But I don't wanna marry Tsubasa."

"Why don't you tell mom and dad that you like someone else?" Youichi suggested. "That might help. If they really care for your happiness, they wouldn't let you get married to someone that you don't like."

"Youichi's right, Mikan-nee." Aoi added. "If you don't like to marry Tsubasa-san, for sure there's a reason why. And the main reason that everyone could think of is that you like someone else. Whoever that someone will be, he's surely lucky."

"_Lucky? Tch. More like unlucky if you would ask me. Once I find out who that guy is he would definitely be burnt into crisps."_

"Speaking of that lucky guy, may I know who he is?" Aoi asked, pretending that she still doesn't know that the guy she was referring to was her brother.

"Uhmm….."

"But if you don't wanna tell me then it's okay. I don't wanna pry into other people's personal businesses." Aoi continued. "But I still have to admit that I still wanna know who he is. Maybe Hotaru-nee, Ruka-nii, Natsume-nii and Youichi know who he is and I still don't."

"I don't know him either so you're not the only one." Natsume butted in. _"Though I wish I knew who he is or better yet, I wish that I was that person instead."_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Mikan answered as Jun entered the room.

"Good morning, your majesties. I would just like to inform all of you that Prince Youichi is requested to proceed to the training grounds for him to begin with his alice training, Prince Ruka is requested to help in the royal barn and stable, Princess Hotaru is requested to proceed to go to the royal dressmaker for her wedding gown measurements, Princess Aoi is requested to go to the music room for her music and voice lessons and that Princess Mikan should already start with her academic tutorials with Natsume."

"Thank you, Jun-san." Mikan replied. "Is there anything else that you would want to remind us?"

"The king was asking if you have already told Natsume about the matter at hand." Jun stated.

Mikan nodded. "Hai. I just told him just a little while ago when he entered my room." She answered with a smile. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, your majesty. There have been changes with your schedule for today. After your academic tutorials, you are to be escorted by Natsume to go to the royal dressmaker's shop. They have informed your mother yesterday that your wedding gown has been finished. You are to go there for your fitting and then you would state some necessary revisions that you would want if there are any." Jun explained.

"And there have been changes in Prince Youichi's schedule as well. Since Natsume would not be there to tutor him this afternoon, he would be having dance lessons along with Princess Aoi this afternoon."

"Oh boy," Youichi mumbled. "I hate dancing. Tch. Why do I have to learn that anyway? I won't be dancing when I rule the country in the future." He whispered while Aoi just sweat dropped.

"_The gown is finished already? *sigh* How come everything seems to be prepared by the minute and yet my own self is not yet even prepared for the wedding? I'm not yet prepared for it and never will be. As long as the guy whom I would be married to would be a guy other than Natsume, I would never be prepared – not even in a million years if time and Kami-sama permits me to live that long."_

"Oh. Okay then. Understood." Mikan replied. "Can I just go with Hotaru instead? She's going to the dressmaker too, right?"

"I'm supposed to go there this morning, Mikan." Hotaru butted in. "I have to finish an invention this afternoon because it's already due tomorrow."

"Well that would be all, your highnesses. I shall take my leave and please proceed to your respective destinations. Good day." Jun said as he left the room. And with that, everyone went to wherever they were needed to go.

"Now what subject to want to start with?" Natsume asked.

"Anything." Mikan whispered. _"I don't wanna go to the stupid shop."_

"Oi, get a hold of yourself. You're spacing out. You won't be able to fit your damn wedding gown if you won't finish your lessons on time."

"Then that would be better." Mikan responded. "I don't wanna go to that place anyway. I refuse to do anything that is in line with the wedding."

"Tch. You are such are hard headed princess. As far as I could remember, you would do whatever that could make your parents happy that's why you agreed to this thing. Do you think that they would be happy once they find out that their daughter finally learned how to ruin royal schedules?" Natsume asked. "For sure they would give you the following-your-schedule-is-one-of-your-responsibilities type of lecture on you."

"I don't care." Mikan said as she folded her arms over her arms. "I just don't wanna go."

"You do know what could happen to you if you don't, right?" Natsume asked while Mikan nodded. "Your dad would be mad at you and your mom would be disappointed in you since they are expecting you to do it. Now do you really want your parents to be upset all because of that?"

"Ugh. Fine. Start with your stupid lessons and I'll go to that shop already." Mikan replied in defeat.


	32. Shadow freak is not your original fiance

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 32: Shadow freak is not your original fiancé

"Is there anything that you would wish you alter, your majesty?" Rika, the royal dressmaker, asked the brunette while Mikan was just dully looking at her reflection on the mirror.

"_Alter? Yes please. I would like to alter everything. You should stop all of the preparations you're doing. That would make me happier than ever."_ Mikan thought. "No." She uttered weakly. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure, princess?" Rika asked again. "Just tell us what you want. We won't mind at all. In fact, we would be glad to help you with what you want. Just tell us, and we'll do our best."

"_If I tell you that I want this wedding to be cancelled, would you be able to help me?"_ The nullifier sadly thought. "It's alright. Honest. You don't have to worry about anything." Mikan replied weakly, again. "It fits me perfectly and you did a good job."

"_Tch. Why does this little always want to cover up for her feelings?"_

"Okay then, your highness." Rika replied. "You can change back to your own clothes now." She added as she accompanied the brunette to the changing room. And after a few minutes, the brunette was out with her usual clothes on.

"Well, we should get going now. Thank you for everything that you have done." Mikan stated.

"It's our honor to be of service to you, your majesty." Rika answered with a bow.

"Well that didn't take much time that I have expected." Natsume said as they went back to the royal carriage. _"Tch. I hate it when this girl is in depressed mode."_

"Natsume? Where are you going? The carriage is this way." Mikan said as she noticed that Natsume took the wrong turn. Natsume then took Mikan's wrist and took her somewhere.

"Where are we going? Shouldn't we be going home by now? I'm done with the whole business in that dress shop."

"It's too early to go home." Natsume sternly replied. "And besides, you don't have anything else to do when you go back to the palace so you better come with me instead."

"But where are you taking me?" Mikan asked again. "You could at least tell me so you won't have to drag me all the way there."

"It's a surprise." Natsume stated as he took out his handkerchief and used it as a blindfold to cover Mikan's eyes. Mikan was about to talk but Natsume beat her to it. "Don't even try complaining. Just do what I tell you to do. Trust me on this one."

Mikan just kept quiet while Natsume was guiding her on where to go. After a few moments of walking, they finally stopped. "Are we there already? Can you take it off?" Mikan asked as the handkerchief was removed. She slowly opened her eyes.

A smile then formed on her beautiful face as she gazed around the valley filled with flowers and butterflies. "Kawaii!" She stated breathlessly.

"Now that's more like it." Natsume muttered.

"Did you say something, Natsume?" Mikan asked in awe.

Natsume shook his head lightly. "You know, a smile suits you more. So don't you even try getting on depressed mode right in front of me ever again, do you hear me, your highness?"

"Depressed mode? Who said that I was on depressed mode? And please stop calling me with your highness. It's kind of annoying." Mikan asked.

"Oh come on. And pigs can fly, Polka Dots. Anyone can see that you're on depressed mode a while ago ever since you stepped into the damn shop. Wait, ever since you remembered that your marriage problem is still not solved this morning. Don't even try denying it. You're too easy to read."

"Well, I guess it was true." Mikan said as she played with the petal of a random flower right in front of her. "But thank you, Natsume." She added with a smile. "This really cheered me up. I didn't even know that there's a place as beautiful as this in this kingdom. How did you know this place?"

"Let's just say that I loved to roam around the place when I was young."

"It's so pretty. Just by seeing it made me forget all about my worries." Mikan replied. "Thank you for sharing this wonderful place, Natsume."

"You know, this is not the only wonderful place in this kingdom."

"Really?" Mikan asked in confusion. "Can you show me the others then? You said so yourself that it's still too early to go home. Can you? Pretty please…"

Natsume then took her wrist again and they walked until one edge of the valley. It was some sort of a cliff but you could easily see the view of the whole of alice when you stand there. And once again, Mikan stared in awe.

"Close your mouth. You could attract flies." Natsume said with a smirk.

"Hmp. Meanie!" Mikan retaliated. "But it's quite amazing, isn't it? The view from the palace was not like this. You sure know how to make people happy, Natsume. If I could, I would stay here forever and ever and ever."

"Then stay here." Natsume answered. "Technically, you own this place, remember?"

"Baka. Being a ruler doesn't only mean about owning the whole place." Mikan reminded him. "I know. It's about making sure that everything is going well in your kingdom and that your people are safe and sound under your care."

"Wow. You know, you would definitely make a good prince, even a king. You hardly have proper education about being a royal and yet you know how to be one."

"I've been dealing with royal people for most of my life in this kingdom. It's nothing but natural to know a thing or two." Natsume replied.

"The Fire Kingdom would surely be lucky to have a king like you." Mikan stated softly. "As for me, I don't even know if I would be a good ruler in the future." She added while Natsume just gave her the what-do-you-mean look.

"As a ruler, you should not only love your kingdom and your people. You should also learn to love yourself, have fun with what you're doing, do it with passion and that you should also love the person whom you're going to rule the kingdom with." She explained. "If I get married with Tsubasa, I have to admit that I wouldn't know what could happen to my life by then."

"Then do what your brother suggested a while ago. Tell your parents that you like someone else."

"It's not that easy, Natsume. Now that you know that you're a prince, what would you do if your mother tells you that you have the responsibility to marry someone all for the sake of your kingdom and that there's no way for you to back down?"

"I would still back down on it if the girl is someone I don't like." Natsume firmly stated as they sat under a shade of a tree.

Mikan stared at him confusedly. "I don't care if they would give the 'it's my responsibility as a prince' and all that crap. I would stand for whatever that could make me happy."

"You would stand for whatever that could make you happy? Isn't that a bit too selfish?" Mikan asked.

"Not at all." The flame caster responded. "You said so yourself that you should love the person whom you're going to rule the kingdom with. Use your common sense, Polka Dots. If I would get married to someone I don't love, I won't be happy. If that happens, I wouldn't be able to focus on what to do for the benefit of the Fire Kingdom."

"But aren't you afraid that your parents would be disappointed because you didn't follow what they tell you to do?"

"Parents always know the best things for their children, Polka Dots. Keep that in mind. They wouldn't do anything to their child if they know that their child would not be happy about it."

"Really? Then can you explain why my parents don't seem to care about my happiness?" Mikan asked sadly.

Natsume sighed. "I know that I'm not in the right position to tell you this but I have heard that the shadow freak is not your original and first fiancé, Polka Dots. You are to betrothed to some other prince ever since you were young. But due to some circumstances, something happened to your original fiancé. And since there is no other prince that is qualified to be your new fiancé, your parents chose the shadow freak in place of your original fiancé." Natsume explained.

"But who is my original fiancé? And of all the princes in the whole of alice, why did they choose Tsubasa?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Your parents chose the shadow freak because they thought that he's the next best prince. The other princes in alice only wanted to be your fiancé because of the power of your kingdom, being the most powerful kingdom among the other kingdoms. They are only after fame and power that's why your parents chose your childhood friend because they know that he's not like that."

"It's true that Tsubasa is not like that but I am quite sure that his mother is after all of the fame and power. She's a sneaky witch." Mikan answered. "But you still haven't answered my first question, Natsume. Who is my original fiancé?"

"I think I don't have the right to tell you that. If you really want to know, you should go and ask your parents."

"But how did you know about this?" Mikan asked again.

"I have overhead this information from the conversation of Imai and Ruka." Natsume responded. "And don't even try mentioning to Imai that I told you this or else I wouldn't hesitate on burning your hair."

"Fine. I won't tell them." Mikan replied. "I guess I should just ask mommy about this some time. Uhm, shouldn't we go back to the palace by now?"

"Hn."

MIKAN'S POV

Here I am, lying on my bed, practically doing nothing. Natsume and I came back to the palace too early for dinner so I'm stuck doing nothing. But the thing about my original fiancé still kept ringing on my mind? Who could it be? And what could have happened to him that made mommy and daddy choose Tsubasa?

This is getting weird. I have to find the answers to this one. I still have the right to know since I'm involved in this thing. But somehow, I wish that my original would be Natsume. Hey, don't get me wrong but he's a royal too. If only mommy and daddy knows that he's a royal, then I would gladly tell them that I don't wanna go on with the marriage with Tsubasa and that I love Natsume.

*sigh*But if Hotaru knew about this, how come she never told me about it? Why did she hide it from me? Is it possible that she knows about my real fiancé? But, I guess it would be better to ask mommy instead. I would be able to get more accurate answers. I just hope that mommy would tell me the truth.


	33. I hope that it really is you

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN GA.

CHAPTER 33: I hope that it is really you

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Natsume then opened the door, shirtless and his hair still dripping wet. "Good morning, Natsume." Ruka greeted. "I see that you have just taken your shower."

"Could you at least put a shirt on?" She stated aloud as she turned to look at the other side while her hand covered Aoi's eyes. Natsume simply sighed, put a shirt on, and then let the others in his room.

"Now what the hell are you all doing here? It's too early in the morning."

"We just wanna ask if you wanna come along with us." Youichi said. "Ruka-nii and I are going to play basketball and Aoi said that you might wanna play too so we came to pick you up."

"So do you wanna come?" Ruka asked. "Just take it as a form of morning exercise. It would be good for your body. But if you're busy, you can just tell us. We'll understand."

"Hn. I'll go with you." Natsume simply replied.

"You can play basketball?" Mikan asked in disbelief. "How come I've never seen you play ever since the day that I met you?"

"It's because I don't really play in the palace. Your butler might fire me for slacking off."

"Believe it or not, but Natsume has been inclined to sports ever since we were kids." Ruka explained. "He's good t all kinds of sports even at such a young age. And one of his loyal audiences would be Nobol. Now let's all get going. Let's see if Natsume still has the hang of it."

"Ruka-pyon? Who's Nobol?" Mikan asked as they left Natsume's room. "He's Natsume-nii's very first teddy bear, Mikan-nee." Aoi whispered to her.

"Oi, where's your fiancé?" Natsume asked the animal lover. "She still has some inventions to finish and I don't wanna disturb her in any sort of way. I don't wanna get hit by her guns. It's really painful."

"I agree!" Mikan commented. "Tch. Shouldn't you be the one who is most used to it, Polka Dots? You get hit practically every single day."

And after a lot of bickering session of Natsume and Mikan on the hallways, they finally reached the mini basketball court located near the garden and training grounds. "Are the girls going to play too?" Youichi asked while they did their warm-up exercises.

"IIe." Aoi replied. "Mikan-nee and I will just stay here and watch. You three just have a good time." She added. "And try to finish your game without any injuries, okay?" Mikan reminded her brother. "You always end up with a wound every after game that you play."

"So what are the rules?" Natsume asked the other two. "Simple. The first one who gets fifteen points wins and then the game would be over. Mikan-chan and Aoi-chan could be the scorers."

"Hai!" The two girls chorused. And with that, they immediately started the game. The two girls just stared at the three of them in total amazement since it was a very close fight. If one would be able to make a shot, the other would eventually follow and then the other one as well. Little did they know that Queen Tsukiko was also there watching the whole thing.

"_I never knew that the tutor is also adept with sports."_

After for about fifteen minutes, the game already over and the winner has been decided – Natsume. And by that time, the three guys are already panting and sweating. _"Oh great. Now I have to take another shower."_ They all thought.

"Wow. I never knew that you could play that well." Mikan told the flame caster as she handed them their towels and some water.

"Yup yup! That's my brother! He's really good when it comes to everything!" Aoi proudly declared as she immediately hugged the raven haired lad.

"_Brother? What the? They're siblings? So does this mean that he's the Fire Kingdom's lost prince?"_

"Hey, I'm all sweaty." Natsume stated. "And don't go saying those kinds of things aloud. People might hear you. It's supposed to be a secret, remember?" He added as he ruffled Aoi's hair.

"_A secret huh? Well, not anymore."_ Tsukiko though with an evil glint in her eye. _"Who would have thought that the prince of the Fire Kingdom was here all along? If the Hyuuga Royals find out about this, they would surely bring him back to their kingdom. And that would mean that there won't be any more hindrances in the wedding of my son and Mikan. Wait and see, Prince Hyuuga Natsume. In a short while, you would be back to where you truly belong."_

"Hai. Gomen." Aoi apologized. "You should all take a shower. You're all sweaty and sticky. And I think I should take another shower too. For a moment there I felt sticky as well."

"Tch. I told you that I'm sweaty. You were the one who hugged me so don't blame me." Natsume said.

"I know. It's just that I was so happy. I should have brought Nobol along so that he could see you play again." Aoi answered gladly.

"Maybe next time." Natsume uttered. "I would be going ahead now. I have to fix myself because I still have some work to do."

"Work where, Natsume-nii?" Youichi asked. "Your butler told me last night after dinner that I would accompany your father to some sort of conference in the Invisibility Kingdom." Natsume replied. "So that would mean that you and the baka have no tutorials for today. You have the day for free."

"Yey!" Mikan cheered. "No lessons! Yey! Yey! Yey! Yey!"

"Hello, this is Queen Andou Tsukiko from the Shadow Manipulation Kingdom. May I speak to Queen Hyuuga Kaoru, please?" Tsukikon stated once the other line from the phone has been picked up.

"This is Queen Hyuuga Kaory of the Fire Kingdom. How may I be able to help you?"

"Actually, it is I who might be helping you. I already know the location about where your long lost son would be." Tsukiko replied direct to the point. "Would you like to hear the details, your highness?"

"Of course, please continue."

"Well, I was walking around the hallways of the Sakura Palace and I saw Prince Nogi Ruka and Prince Sakura Youichi playing basketball with the royal tutor Hamamoto Natsume and then Princess Sakura Mikan and your daughter Aoi were watching them play. But the thing that shocked me the most was that when the game was over, your daughter called the tutor her brother and that she even hugged him."

"Pardon me, your highness. But my son passed away a few years ago since he fell off the ship on his birthday party." Kaoru stated. "How sure are you that the tutor that you are referring to is really my son?"

"Well, your daughter wouldn't just hug and call someone her brother randomly, right?" Tsukiko replied. "And the royal tutor has the characteristics of a Hyuuga – the raven hair, crimson eyes plus immense fire ability. Only Hyuugas are the ones in the fire Kingdom who have those kinds of characteristics, am I right?"

"_Could it be that my son is really alive after all these years? Come to think of it, a dead body was not found that incident."_ Kaoru thought. "What other proofs that could tell me, your highness?"

"Well, after Aoi hugged and called the tutor her brother, the tutor told him not to tell that aloud because other people might hear them and that it was supposed to be their secret."

"But Queen Andou, what you said is not enough for me to believe that the tutor there in the Sakura Palace is really my son. I need concise and definite evidences." Kaoru said.

"Well as a mother, I know that there are some factors about your child that only you, as a mother know. Why don't you try and pay a surprise visit here in the Alice Kingdom? It would be like killing two birds with the same stone. You would be able to clarify if the tutor is really your son and you would be able to give your daughter a visit. Now what do you think about my suggestion, Queen Hyuuga?"

"I understand. I shall be going there to the Alice Kingdom first thing tomorrow. But please don't inform my daughter or anyone about it. I want it to be a surprise, especially for my little princess. I know that she already misses me by this time too. We have never been this far apart for so long."

"You can count on me, your majesty." Tsukiko replied with a wide grin all over her face. "I shall be expecting for your arrival tomorrow morning."

"Hai. Thank you for your information, Queen Andou." Kaoru said and then she hung up the phone. _"Oh Natsume. I hope that it's really you."_ Kaoru silently prayed

After a few minutes, Tsubasa entered their room. "Where have you been, my son?" Tsukiko asked.

"I just went out for a morning walk, mother." Tsubasa replied. "And what's with that look? Did something good happen to you?"

"Oh it's nothing. I'm just in the good mood because I had a really great dream last night." Tsukiko lied.

"_Okay. Something is definitely not right. My mother doesn't care about a think when it comes to her dreams. She is absolutely up to something. But what could it be?"_ Tsubasa thought.

"Oh really? What happened in your dream, mother?" Tsubasa asked the queen. "Would you mind sharing it with me?"

"You and Princess Mikan got happily married without any form of hindrances from anyone or anything." Tsukiko answered with a smile. _"And when Natsume is gone, this tiny lie would eventually come true."_

"Oh, okay then." Tsubasa commented. "Well, I'll talk to you later. The butler told me that I still have to go to the royal dressmaker's shop because my attire for the wedding is already done."

"You take care on your way there. And make sure that your attire would be perfect for the future king of the whole of alice. I don't want it to be too simple."

"Mother, what I want is something that is simple." Tsubasa retaliated.

"Don't argue with me, young man. You're the future king. You deserve nothing but the best. And it includes what you're going to wear for your wedding day. Weddings only happen once in a person life that's why it's supposed to be special."

"_How on earth would be special for me and Mikan-chan if we are only forced to go on with this thing? I just hope that Hotaru and the others would eventually be able to think of something to stop this wedding. I love Misaki and that will never change no matter what my mother will tell me." _Tsubasa thought.

"_Or better yet, Natsume should have the courage to tell Mikan-chan his feelings for her. If they would be together, then there might be a slight chance that my wedding would be cancelled if the Sakura Royals would not like their daughter to be married to someone who she doesn't like. *sigh* why does life have to be so complicated? If only the prince of the Fire Kingdom didn't die then we wouldn't be having this dilemma in the first place."_


	34. You're already a part of our family

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA

CHAPTER 35: There's another trademark of a Hyuuga

"Mom, is there any specific reason why you came here? It's not that I don't want you pay a visit but why on such an unexpected time? You never do that. You always follow your schedule. And you also have a lot of things to do back at the kingdom, right?" Aoi asked as she was touring her mom around.

"You are such a smart girl, Aoi." Kaoru uttered. "I came here to know if your brother is really alive. Queen Tsukiko told me that he's here in the palace and that you have been calling him nii-chan and you wanted guys wanted to keep it a secret from everyone. Is it true?"

The young princess simply nodded. "But we didn't really want it to hide from you." Aoi stated. "It's just that we thought that it would be better not to let anyone know that Natsume-nii has already remembered some parts of his memory. We have our reasons."

"And what would those reasons be, young lady?"

"You see, all of us including Ruka-nii and Hotaru-nee are against Mikan-nee's marriage with Tsubasa-san." Aoi started while Kaoru gave her a confusing look. "Sweetie, and why's that? Shouldn't you be happy for your Mikan-nee?"

Aoi simply shook her heard. "Mikan-nee doesn't love Tsubasa-san in a special way. You know what I mean. And Mikan-nee loves Natsume-nii. And Natsume-nii loves Mikan-nee at the same time."

"I knew that those two were really meant for each other from the very start. That's why Natsume was the one supposed to get married to Mikan-chan." Kaoru said. "But because of what happened that night, the Sakura Royals made the Andou prince Mikan's fiancé."

"But now that Natsume-nii finally remembered parts of his memory and that he knows that he's a royal, he's more determined than ever to do whatever it takes so that Mikan-nee would not be married to Tsubasa-san." Aoi stated. "But the thing is…"

"The thing is what?" Kaoru asked. "Mikan-nee is too dense to notice that Natsume-nii loves her and then Natsume-nii is still not yet ready to tell her his feelings."

"But honey, are you sure that the Natsume-nii that you're referring to is really your brother? Maybe you have just mistaken him to be someone else because they look alike."

"I'm sure of it, mom." Aoi declared. "I can take you to him if you want to. You told me once when I was younger that a mother knows her child even if they haven't seen each other for a really long time. Shall I take you to him? Aoi asked while her mother nodded.

After a few moments of walking, they reached their destination – Aoi's room. "Your activities are already on your table. They are all about music and Latin dances. They are due tomorrow." Natsume said as he saw his sister enter the room. Aoi just nodded at him.

"You can come in now, mom. This is my room." Aoi said while a middle aged lady with raven hair till her shoulders entered the room. She stopped her tracks upon seeing the male flame caster.

"Natsume…" She mumbled, wide-eyed. "Could it really be you?" She asked while Natsume just stared at her. He never thought that his mother would still be beautiful at her age.

"Young man, you are the royal tutor right?" Kaoru asked him.

"Hn."

"_Oh my. That's the first sign. My Natsume only says 'Hn' or 'whatever' as a yes."_ Kaoru thought. "And Queen Tsukiko told me that you are the prince of the Fire Kingdom. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions to prove it?"

"Whatever."

"But mom, he hasn't remembered everything yet." Aoi butted in.

"Don't worry, honey. It'll be fine." Kaoru stated reassuringly. "What are the parts of your memory that has returned?"

"Everything about me and my relationship with Ruka and about my family." Natsume simply replied. _"Tch. Question and answer portions huh? Ugh. She really came for me? I just hope that she wouldn't force me to go back to our kingdom if she's already sure that I'm her son."_

"Okay then. How did you meet Ruka?" Kaoru asked. "I met him when I was gallivanting around the kingdom while his parents visited you in the palace. He was being bullied by a few kids and I helped him. When we returned to the palace, he lent me his shirt because mine got torn apart due to the battle."

"If you really are my son, you should know the answer to this one. When you told me what happened that day, you kept on complaining about what the guy called you. Now what did the guy call you." Kaoru asked again. "Red eyes." Natsume answered quickly.

"Okay, this would be the last question. What is the thing that you cherished the most but you had to give it up all for your sister?" Kaoru asked again. "My teddy bear, Nobol." Natsume said while Kaoru was still shocked.

"_This really is my son. But there is still one thing that I have to see so that I would be satisfied."_ Kaoru thought. "Young man, your answers are all correct. But there is also something that would be like a trademark for Hyuugas aside from crimson eyes and immense fire ability. Even Aoi has it. Can I take a look at your right wrist?"

Natsume sighed as he showed the queen his wrist. _"Well, even though I don't like people meddling with my body parts, I'll just look at the brighter side of the story. At least the question and answer portion is already over."_

When Kaoru was able to see his wrist, she already had tears formed in her eyes. She then smiled at him and then hugged him real tight. "Oh Natsume! My son! I missed you so much! You don't have to worry, mommy's here. Everything's alright." Natsume then hugged her back while Aoi simply smiled as she watched the reunion of mother and son.

"Oh look at you! You are so grown up! And not to mention that you're so handsome for that matter." Kaoru said excitedly. "How was your life here? And who were the people who took care of you? I have to meet them and thank them for what they have done."

"Hello? I'm still here." Aoi reminded them. "Have you already forgotten about me?" She asked with a pout. "Of course not, dear. Come here and give mommy a hug too." Kaoru said while Aoi hugged her mom immediately. "Now do you believe that he's the real Natsume?" Aoi asked while Kaoru nodded.

"But why the hell did you still take a look at my wrist?" Natsume blurted out.

"Now, now, Natsume. That is not the proper way on how a prince talks. As a tutor you should know that." Kaoru stated while Natsume sighed.

"Why did you still take a look at my wrist, your highness?" Natsume asked again, and this time, formally. Aoi laughed. "Mom, can't you just let him speak normally? I know that he can talk formally when necessary. But him talking like that is so un-Natsume-nii like." Aoi stated.

"Well, as I have said, there is also something else that could be a trademark of a Hyuuga." Kaoru explained. "And that would be a heart shaped birthmark. I have one at the back of my neck, your father has one on his chest, Aoi-chan has one on her left wrist and yours is located on your right wrist." She explained further while Aoi showed him her birthmark.

"_Oh so that's why she's so happy when she saw this thing."_ Natsume thought as he stared at his birthmark. _"I never thought that this thing is something like a big deal for a Hyuuga. Tch. All I thought it was a simple birthmark, no more, no less and nothing else."_

"Mom, now that you know that nii-chan is alive, what do you plan to do?" Aoi curiously asked.

"_Please don't say that you would take me back to our kingdom."_ Natsume silently prayed.

"It's simple. Take him back to our kingdom. I'll take him with me when I return to our palace. Your father would surely be glad to see him after all these years, wouldn't he?" Kaoru replied while Natsume was shocked.

"But mom, why would you do that?" Aoi asked again. "The people in this kingdom other than me, Mikan-nee, Hotaru-nee, Ruka-nii, Tsubasa-san, Tsukiko-san and Youichi are the only ones who know that he is a prince. You can't just take him back to the kingdom at any moment that you want."

"Then it's simple again, we'll announce it to the public first thing tomorrow that he's alive and that there are evidences for it." Kaoru answered in a matter of fact tone.

"I can't go yet." Natsume finally spoke. "I'm sorry, mom. But I still can't go yet."

"And why is that, my son?" Kaoru asked. "Don't you want to go back to where you really belong? And if you would go back, there are higher possibilities that you would be able to regain your memories more quickly."

"It's not that I don't wanna go back. It's just that I grew up in this kingdom. In one way or another I have already been attached to it in my own little way. There are some things and people that I just can't leave behind that easily." Natsume explained.

"And would you mind telling me what and who those things and people be?"

"Things like the kingdom itself and then the palace. I learned to love the kingdom because it molded me to who I am now. This kingdom opened my eyes to the reality that the way of living of commoners and the royals are really different but you can always achieve what you want with hard work. And I just can't leave this palace because I have the duty as the tutor of the two Sakura Royals." Natsume started explaining.

"And then the people would be everyone, whether it would be in town or here in the palace. I value each and every one of them. The people in town, especially my foster parents, taught me everything I know right now. They were the ones who told me that nothing would be impossible as long as you believe that it is possible and that a person should not rely on his alice so much and that alices should be used for the benefit of yourself and of the people around you as well."

"And as for the people here in the palace, they taught me on how to be responsible when it comes to your work. And that you have to love what you are doing and then always keep in mind of the goals that you would want to have in life."

"I see." Kaoru uttered. "But my son, why do you still have to work? Who are the ones who took care of you and what status in life do they have."

"They are Toru and Ayame Hamamoto. They are a couple who always wanted to have a child but are not blessed with one. They found me on the shore the next day after the incident and they willingly took care of me and reared me as their own child. They belong to an average type of family but they are now old, they find it hard to have jobs. And with tou-san's condition, I had to work as the royal tutor so that we could be able to afford his constant medications."

"Medications? What is his illness?"

"_And I thought the question and answer parts were already over. Tch."_ Natsume thought sadly. "He's of the same alice type as I am. And with his age, doctors recommended him not to use his alice anymore because with his weak body and old age, he could immediately die when he uses it." Natsume explained.

"And the doctors prescribed medicines for him to take so that he would be restrained from using his alice. Am I right?" Kaoru continued, Natsume nodded.

"Honey, I know that you have already cherished this place and the people whom you have met but whether you like it or not, you are still a Hyuuga and that you belong to the Fire Kingdom. And it's not that I'm judging the family who took care of you, in fact, I am really grateful for the two of them, but that way of living is not fit for you. You deserve to be living in a palace and not a small shack found somewhere in the corner of a town. Do you get what I mean?" Kaoru asked while Natsume sadly and slowly nodded.

"You are a prince and it is your duty to serve your people and rule over your kingdom. The Fire Kingdom would be in your hands in the future and that should be what you're prioritizing more than anything else as of now. I know it is sad but sooner or later you should really be saying goodbye to the people that you have come to know in this kingdom."


	35. There's another trademark of a Hyuuga

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA

CHAPTER 35: There's another trademark of a Hyuuga

"Mom, is there any specific reason why you came here? It's not that I don't want you pay a visit but why on such an unexpected time? You never do that. You always follow your schedule. And you also have a lot of things to do back at the kingdom, right?" Aoi asked as she was touring her mom around.

"You are such a smart girl, Aoi." Kaoru uttered. "I came here to know if your brother is really alive. Queen Tsukiko told me that he's here in the palace and that you have been calling him nii-chan and you wanted guys wanted to keep it a secret from everyone. Is it true?"

The young princess simply nodded. "But we didn't really want it to hide from you." Aoi stated. "It's just that we thought that it would be better not to let anyone know that Natsume-nii has already remembered some parts of his memory. We have our reasons."

"And what would those reasons be, young lady?"

"You see, all of us including Ruka-nii and Hotaru-nee are against Mikan-nee's marriage with Tsubasa-san." Aoi started while Kaoru gave her a confusing look. "Sweetie, and why's that? Shouldn't you be happy for your Mikan-nee?"

Aoi simply shook her heard. "Mikan-nee doesn't love Tsubasa-san in a special way. You know what I mean. And Mikan-nee loves Natsume-nii. And Natsume-nii loves Mikan-nee at the same time."

"I knew that those two were really meant for each other from the very start. That's why Natsume was the one supposed to get married to Mikan-chan." Kaoru said. "But because of what happened that night, the Sakura Royals made the Andou prince Mikan's fiancé."

"But now that Natsume-nii finally remembered parts of his memory and that he knows that he's a royal, he's more determined than ever to do whatever it takes so that Mikan-nee would not be married to Tsubasa-san." Aoi stated. "But the thing is…"

"The thing is what?" Kaoru asked. "Mikan-nee is too dense to notice that Natsume-nii loves her and then Natsume-nii is still not yet ready to tell her his feelings."

"But honey, are you sure that the Natsume-nii that you're referring to is really your brother? Maybe you have just mistaken him to be someone else because they look alike."

"I'm sure of it, mom." Aoi declared. "I can take you to him if you want to. You told me once when I was younger that a mother knows her child even if they haven't seen each other for a really long time. Shall I take you to him? Aoi asked while her mother nodded.

After a few moments of walking, they reached their destination – Aoi's room. "Your activities are already on your table. They are all about music and Latin dances. They are due tomorrow." Natsume said as he saw his sister enter the room. Aoi just nodded at him.

"You can come in now, mom. This is my room." Aoi said while a middle aged lady with raven hair till her shoulders entered the room. She stopped her tracks upon seeing the male flame caster.

"Natsume…" She mumbled, wide-eyed. "Could it really be you?" She asked while Natsume just stared at her. He never thought that his mother would still be beautiful at her age.

"Young man, you are the royal tutor right?" Kaoru asked him.

"Hn."

"_Oh my. That's the first sign. My Natsume only says 'Hn' or 'whatever' as a yes."_ Kaoru thought. "And Queen Tsukiko told me that you are the prince of the Fire Kingdom. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions to prove it?"

"Whatever."

"But mom, he hasn't remembered everything yet." Aoi butted in.

"Don't worry, honey. It'll be fine." Kaoru stated reassuringly. "What are the parts of your memory that has returned?"

"Everything about me and my relationship with Ruka and about my family." Natsume simply replied. _"Tch. Question and answer portions huh? Ugh. She really came for me? I just hope that she wouldn't force me to go back to our kingdom if she's already sure that I'm her son."_

"Okay then. How did you meet Ruka?" Kaoru asked. "I met him when I was gallivanting around the kingdom while his parents visited you in the palace. He was being bullied by a few kids and I helped him. When we returned to the palace, he lent me his shirt because mine got torn apart due to the battle."

"If you really are my son, you should know the answer to this one. When you told me what happened that day, you kept on complaining about what the guy called you. Now what did the guy call you." Kaoru asked again. "Red eyes." Natsume answered quickly.

"Okay, this would be the last question. What is the thing that you cherished the most but you had to give it up all for your sister?" Kaoru asked again. "My teddy bear, Nobol." Natsume said while Kaoru was still shocked.

"_This really is my son. But there is still one thing that I have to see so that I would be satisfied."_ Kaoru thought. "Young man, your answers are all correct. But there is also something that would be like a trademark for Hyuugas aside from crimson eyes and immense fire ability. Even Aoi has it. Can I take a look at your right wrist?"

Natsume sighed as he showed the queen his wrist. _"Well, even though I don't like people meddling with my body parts, I'll just look at the brighter side of the story. At least the question and answer portion is already over."_

When Kaoru was able to see his wrist, she already had tears formed in her eyes. She then smiled at him and then hugged him real tight. "Oh Natsume! My son! I missed you so much! You don't have to worry, mommy's here. Everything's alright." Natsume then hugged her back while Aoi simply smiled as she watched the reunion of mother and son.

"Oh look at you! You are so grown up! And not to mention that you're so handsome for that matter." Kaoru said excitedly. "How was your life here? And who were the people who took care of you? I have to meet them and thank them for what they have done."

"Hello? I'm still here." Aoi reminded them. "Have you already forgotten about me?" She asked with a pout. "Of course not, dear. Come here and give mommy a hug too." Kaoru said while Aoi hugged her mom immediately. "Now do you believe that he's the real Natsume?" Aoi asked while Kaoru nodded.

"But why the hell did you still take a look at my wrist?" Natsume blurted out.

"Now, now, Natsume. That is not the proper way on how a prince talks. As a tutor you should know that." Kaoru stated while Natsume sighed.

"Why did you still take a look at my wrist, your highness?" Natsume asked again, and this time, formally. Aoi laughed. "Mom, can't you just let him speak normally? I know that he can talk formally when necessary. But him talking like that is so un-Natsume-nii like." Aoi stated.

"Well, as I have said, there is also something else that could be a trademark of a Hyuuga." Kaoru explained. "And that would be a heart shaped birthmark. I have one at the back of my neck, your father has one on his chest, Aoi-chan has one on her left wrist and yours is located on your right wrist." She explained further while Aoi showed him her birthmark.

"_Oh so that's why she's so happy when she saw this thing."_ Natsume thought as he stared at his birthmark. _"I never thought that this thing is something like a big deal for a Hyuuga. Tch. All I thought it was a simple birthmark, no more, no less and nothing else."_

"Mom, now that you know that nii-chan is alive, what do you plan to do?" Aoi curiously asked.

"_Please don't say that you would take me back to our kingdom."_ Natsume silently prayed.

"It's simple. Take him back to our kingdom. I'll take him with me when I return to our palace. Your father would surely be glad to see him after all these years, wouldn't he?" Kaoru replied while Natsume was shocked.

"But mom, why would you do that?" Aoi asked again. "The people in this kingdom other than me, Mikan-nee, Hotaru-nee, Ruka-nii, Tsubasa-san, Tsukiko-san and Youichi are the only ones who know that he is a prince. You can't just take him back to the kingdom at any moment that you want."

"Then it's simple again, we'll announce it to the public first thing tomorrow that he's alive and that there are evidences for it." Kaoru answered in a matter of fact tone.

"I can't go yet." Natsume finally spoke. "I'm sorry, mom. But I still can't go yet."

"And why is that, my son?" Kaoru asked. "Don't you want to go back to where you really belong? And if you would go back, there are higher possibilities that you would be able to regain your memories more quickly."

"It's not that I don't wanna go back. It's just that I grew up in this kingdom. In one way or another I have already been attached to it in my own little way. There are some things and people that I just can't leave behind that easily." Natsume explained.

"And would you mind telling me what and who those things and people be?"

"Things like the kingdom itself and then the palace. I learned to love the kingdom because it molded me to who I am now. This kingdom opened my eyes to the reality that the way of living of commoners and the royals are really different but you can always achieve what you want with hard work. And I just can't leave this palace because I have the duty as the tutor of the two Sakura Royals." Natsume started explaining.

"And then the people would be everyone, whether it would be in town or here in the palace. I value each and every one of them. The people in town, especially my foster parents, taught me everything I know right now. They were the ones who told me that nothing would be impossible as long as you believe that it is possible and that a person should not rely on his alice so much and that alices should be used for the benefit of yourself and of the people around you as well."

"And as for the people here in the palace, they taught me on how to be responsible when it comes to your work. And that you have to love what you are doing and then always keep in mind of the goals that you would want to have in life."

"I see." Kaoru uttered. "But my son, why do you still have to work? Who are the ones who took care of you and what status in life do they have."

"They are Toru and Ayame Hamamoto. They are a couple who always wanted to have a child but are not blessed with one. They found me on the shore the next day after the incident and they willingly took care of me and reared me as their own child. They belong to an average type of family but they are now old, they find it hard to have jobs. And with tou-san's condition, I had to work as the royal tutor so that we could be able to afford his constant medications."

"Medications? What is his illness?"

"_And I thought the question and answer parts were already over. Tch."_ Natsume thought sadly. "He's of the same alice type as I am. And with his age, doctors recommended him not to use his alice anymore because with his weak body and old age, he could immediately die when he uses it." Natsume explained.

"And the doctors prescribed medicines for him to take so that he would be restrained from using his alice. Am I right?" Kaoru continued, Natsume nodded.

"Honey, I know that you have already cherished this place and the people whom you have met but whether you like it or not, you are still a Hyuuga and that you belong to the Fire Kingdom. And it's not that I'm judging the family who took care of you, in fact, I am really grateful for the two of them, but that way of living is not fit for you. You deserve to be living in a palace and not a small shack found somewhere in the corner of a town. Do you get what I mean?" Kaoru asked while Natsume sadly and slowly nodded.

"You are a prince and it is your duty to serve your people and rule over your kingdom. The Fire Kingdom would be in your hands in the future and that should be what you're prioritizing more than anything else as of now. I know it is sad but sooner or later you should really be saying goodbye to the people that you have come to know in this kingdom."


	36. The longest time I could give

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 36: The longest time that I could give

"Does Natsume-nii have to leave when you go back to our kingdom?" Aoi asked. _"Please say no."_ They both prayed.

"It would be better if it would be that way." Kaory replied.

"But I still can't go." Natsume answered. "I… I'm not yet ready to say goodbye to all of them, especially to tou-san and kaa-san." He continued softly. "Can't you give him some time more, mom? You know. Something like a time allotment or something like that. I know that you know how hard it is to say goodbye to someone, especially to someone whom you hold really dear to your heart." Aoi said.

Kaoru sighed. "Well, then I guess I don't have any other choice. Natsume, I'm giving you another week to stay here and then settle whatever business that you have to settle. After that week, I would be coming back here and then I would be the one who personally bring you back to the kingdom."

"One week only?" Natsume asked while Kaoru nodded in return. "That's the longest time that I could give you, honey." She replied softly. "Please don't think that I'm being too harsh on you. But I know that you know that as a royal, there are some duties that you must fulfill whether you like it or not. So please make the most out of it. Cherish every second of it, because you may never know if it would happen again."

"So does that mean that after that week Natsume-nii would also be leaving me?" Aoi asked sadly.

"He has to, sweetie. There are things back in our home that needs to be settled. You agreed to the Sakura Royals that you would be staying here with them until Mikan's wedding, and so that you would also be able to spend some time with Youichi, remember? You can't just leave just like that. A princess must –"

"Always finish whatever she has started." Aoi finished the sentence. "I know, mom. But it's just that I just knew that he's my brother a few days ago and then after a week you would be taking him away from me. And then after that week I still have a month to stay here until Mikan-nee's wedding which she doesn't even want to attend in the first place. Can't you just make nii-chan stay here until the wedding? Pretty please with sugar lumps on top? And besides, he works for his foster father. What would happen to them if Natsume-nii would leave?" Aoi pleaded while Kaoru shook her head.

"I'm afraid that can't be, sweetie. You know the condition of the Fire Kingdom since the day your brother disappeared, right? And now that he's here, things can finally be settled. You don't have to worry about a thing. You would be able to see your brother anyway after Mikan's marriage. And for his foster parents, we would just be the ones providing them everything that they need like basic necessities including the medicines of Toru-san. It's our sign of gratitude for taking care of Natsume for quite a long period of time."

"But mom – "

"No more buts young lady. Don't be so stubborn."

"Hai." Aoi mumbled.

"Okay, now the two of you may do whatever you want. But please keep in mind everything that I have told you, especially you, Natsume. I will be going to my quarters and I shall be resting as well. I had gone through a long travel just to get here." And with that, Kaoru left the princess' room.

Aoi then plopped herself onto her bed. "This sucks, nii-chan. What are we gonna do?" She whined.

"I don't know." Natsume stated. "She seemed to be real serious a while ago."

"Okay, now what happened here?" Youichi asked as they entered the room. "Why does the two of you look so down?" Ruka asked. "Yeah, it's so unlikely for the Hyuuga princess to be looking like that." Tsubasa commented.

"Should we tell them everything?" Aoi asked her brother. "Go ahead. They'll eventually know anyway so we might as well tell them now. But I don't know if we could trust that guy. His mother was the one who spilled everything to mom." Natsume answered while Tsubasa and Natsume glared at each other.

"Tell us what?" Hotaru and Mikan chorused. "And don't worry, he's on our side." Hotaru stated.

"Well, now that mom has proven that Natsume-nii is really the prince of our kingdom, she's very decided to take him back along with her when she goes home." Aoi started as she took the liberty of explaining things.

"So Natsume-nii is going to leave tomorrow?" Youichi asked in shock.

"No. We kind of convinced mom to give nii-chan an allowance. But the thing is, she only gave Natsume-nii a week to fix everything that he has to settle like saying goodbyes. She also said that one week is the longest time that she could give to nii-chan. So whether he likes it or not, he would be fetched by mom after a week and then he would stay in the Fire Kingdom for good." Aoi continued.

"Does anyone else know that he's the prince?" Hotaru asked.

"Iie. But mom said that she would let the public know by tomorrow that the prince of the Fire Kingdom is alive. Knowing her, it might be announced tonight." Aoi replied.

"She has a point." Ruka commented. "I saw Auntie Kaoru enter the quarters of Uncle Izumi and Auntie Yuka. By now they may be talking about the matter at hand."

"_Only a week left to be with Natsume?"_ Mikan thought sadly as a warm porcelain tear fell down her eye and going down her cheeks. And after a little while, a few more batches of tears fell down continuously. She then ran out of the room.

"Poor baka." Hotaru stated. "Of all the people that would be very much affected about this would be her."

"Why the hell did she run off like that?" Natsume blurted out. _"Was she crying? I thought I saw tears on her face."_

"And I thought that Mikan-nee was the only baka in this palace." Youichi commented. "Natsume-nii, why don't you go out and follow her and then see what's wrong?" Aoi suggested.

Natsume cocked an eyebrow at her. "And why would I even do that?"

"Oh come on already." Tsubasa said out loud. "It's quite obvious that you like her so why do you have to act that wat? I never wanted to push through with the wedding because I still love Misaki and then I noticed that she likes someone else."

"I know that she likes someone else, baka. You don't have to rub it in my face." Natsume retaliated.

"But do you even know that you are the one that she likes?" Tsubasa snapped while everyone else glared at him. "Oops. Gomen. I slipped."

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Hey! I said I was sorry! I just kind of snapped. He's also a very dense person! He needs a hand to realize some basic things!" Tsubasa defended himself as he stood up.

"_Polka likes me?"_ Natsume thought.

Tsubasa then looked at Natsume again and he only saw him spacing out. With this he got irritated so he controlled his shadow and then flipped him over. Natsume then glared at him. "Oi what are you still doing there? You like her, she likes you! I already told you whatever you need to know. Why can't you be honest with what you feel just this once? Do you still expect me to control your shadow too and then put to wherever she went?"

"Tsubasa has a point, Natsume." Ruka stated. "You should go now. Go and find her and then tell her."

"You should keep in mind that you only have a week left, nii-chan. Just like what mom said, cherish every second the most because you don't know if it would happen again." Aoi added.

"Now that you know that your friendship with her will not be risked anymore, you should go and tell her about how you feel. The feelings are mutual so you don't have to worry about anything." Youichi butted in.

Hotaru sighed. "Do I have to say some inspiring words like them just for you get up and go out? Just do whatever they are telling you. But if you even make her cry, you're dead. Got that?"

And with that, Natsume finally got his senses back, ran out the door, and then headed out to look for the brunette. "Finally." They all said in unison. "Please tell me that they would be together after this evening." Tsubasa pleaded.

"We are all hoping for that to happen, you know." Hotaru replied.

"I never thought that he could be so stubborn." Aoi mumbled. "It's really hard convincing him."

"I just hope everything goes well between the two of them" Youichi stated.

"Well, let's all relax as we wait for whatever outcome it may be. Getting all stressed out is not good for the body. Let's just watch TV until lunch is ready." Ruka suggested as he turned on the TV.

"Hello Alice, hello world! This is Yuu Tobita for your Alice News! And this would be latest and the biggest news for this day! Just a little while ago the Fire Kingdom queen, Queen Kaoru Hyuuga told us the the fire prince, Prince Natsume Hyuuga, is alive! Yes, everyone. There are absolutely no doubts about it! He is alive. He survived the storm and was taken care of by a humble couple in the Alice Kingdom. The poor boy lost his memories the night of the incident and the queen knew a while ago that he was able to regain some parts of his memories, specifically about his best friend and his family."

"Queen Kaoru herself went to the Alice Kingdom for clarifications and it was therefore concluded that he was the real prince because he passed with flying colors all of the questions asked by the queen. And not only that, my fellow alices! He also has the mark that signifies that you're a real Hyuuga aside from raven hair and the crimson eyes. He has the heart shape birthmark on his right wrist! This heart shaped birthmark can only be found on a full blooded Hyuuga!"

"This is really exciting everyone! And every person in the Fire Kingdom is psyched up to see their beloved prince once again. It is said that the Hyuuga Prince would be escorted by her mother back to the Fire Kingdom a week from today. I repeat, a week from today. That would mean that he only has seven days left to stay in the Alice Kingdom. That would be all for the breaking news. Please stay tuned for the next hours to know the recent updates. Once again, this is Yuu Tobita of Alice News!"

Ruka then shut the TV off. "Oh boy, this is bad."

"What the? I thought mom would announce it to the public tomorrow morning? It has only been thirty minutes after we had a talk!" Aoi shrieked.

"Relax, Aoi." Youichi said. "There's nothing much that we can do about it anyway. For sure she has already told mom and dad about it that's why she told the public about it immediately."

"Though it sucks on Natsume's part the most." Tsubasa commented. "He's out for only Kami–sama knows where, looking for the one he loves so that he can confess his feelings. And then little did he know that it is being announced to the whole world that he's the prince. I just hope that he's in the palace grounds by this time."

"What do you mean, Tsubasa-san? What would happen to Natsume-nii if he's outside?"

"Well, by this time, everyone may have heard about the news. And if he was found outside the palace with Mikan-chan, it's not unusual for them to be surrounded by people. It's as if they are celebrities and then their fans are going crazy over the two of them. You know how commoners react when they see royals. They all get out of control."

"Shadow boy has a point." Hotaru stated.

"Oh boy." Aoi said with worry. "Natsume-nii, Mikan-nee, please be safe."


	37. A little help from my friends

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 36: A little help from my friends

"If I am a baka like Polka, where would I go at this time of day?" Natsume asked himself while walking around the palace, looking for a certain someone. _"Dammit. I've looked everywhere in this palace and yet she's nowhere to be found. Where the hell could she be?"_

Natsume stopped for a while and then thought. "Knowing Polka, she would go to a place that she thinks would be cute or pretty. Where in the world of alices would I find a place that is cute and pretty in Polka's eyes?" He asked himself again. And then he suddenly remembered the words of the brunette.

"_But thank you, Natsume. This really cheered me up. I didn't even know that there's a place as beautiful as this in this kingdom. How did you know this place?"_

Natsume immediately ran outside the palace and took a short cut going there. "Polka Dots, you better be there. You should be there. It's the only place that you could go to as of the moment."

He ran and ran until he finally reached the valley where he took Mikan the day she fitted her wedding gown. He saw the brunette sitting under a tree, hugging her knees. _"Could it be that she's still crying?"_ He thought and then went towards the brunette and sat down right beside her.

Mikan tilted her head to see who it was. And to her surprise, it was the flame caster that had a special place deep in her heart. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Shouldn't you be back in the palace? Your mom said that you should give Queen Kaoru a warm welcome." Natsume said. _"Judging by that tear strained face and red eyes, she has really been crying."_

"I already welcomed her a while ago so leave me alone."

"You don't have to push me away that much, you know." Natsume said. "You just have to deal with someone as annoying as I am for about a week and then I would be totally out of your sight." He added. _"Oh great. Me and my big mouth! I came here to confess and not to pick up a fight! Baka Natsume!"_

"So you're really leaving?" Mikan asked in a serious tone. "Don't you care about the things that you would be leaving behind when you go back to your kingdom? What about Ayame-san and Toru-san?" She asked. "What about us? What about me?" She trailed off.

"Mom told me a while ago that I should worry about them because she will be the one providing their needs starting from the day that I would go back to the Fire Kingdom. It's her sign of gratitude for taking care of me. I don't really wanna leave but mom said that it's my duty as a prince to serve my people and the rule over my kingdom. She went all blabbering about responsibilities and all that crap. And I have to admit it's annoying. Being a royal is complicated."

"I see."

"Polka Dots, do you want me to leave?" Natsume asked.

"Would it matter if I answer? You would leave eventually whether you like it or not, right? Your mother said so herself." Mikan replied as she took a deep breath. _"You have to be strong, Mikan. Don't let him see that you're crying all because of the fact that he would be leaving soon."_

"You know, I can always find some things to make my stay in this kingdom worthwhile. But it seems that you don't even care if I leave or not." Natsume uttered as he stood up. "I guess that the point of me staying here is all pointless because the very reason why I wanna stay here doesn't even care if I'm gonna leave or not."

"_Is he referring to me?"_ Mikan thought confusedly.

"Mikan," Natsume started. "You know, when mom told me that she would bring me to our kingdom when he leaves by tomorrow, I was really sad. I was sad for the fact that I wasn't able to be with the important people in my life for a little bit longer, and sad because I have to say goodbye."

"_Huh? He called me by my name. Wow. That's the first time he did that."_

"And the saddest part of all was that I have to accept the fact that I would be far away from the one that I love the most." He continued. "I like you, Mikan. No, I love you. I don't know if you would believe me but you were the only person who made me feel this way. And I have to admit that my life would be totally lost if you're not in it."

"I know that I still have a week to stay here in your kingdom. And eventually, I would be forced to go back to Fire Kingdom after that. And once I go there, there are high chances that we would never ever see each other. I love you, Mikan. And if you will tell me to stay, I would. Just say it. And if the week that I have here will be over, I will make my own ways just to be with you." Natsume said and then he looked directly into Mikan's eyes.

"Now, answer my question, do you want me to stay?" He seriously asked the brunette. But Mikan only kept quiet. _"He loves me? Did I hear it right?"_ She thought over and over again.

Natsume sighed since he got no answer. He then turned around and then started walking away.

"_Wait! He called me by my name again. A call. Oh my gosh! It's my third sign! Natsume's really the one for me!"_ Mikan finally realized. She then stood up and ran up to Natsume and then hugged him from behind.

"Stay." She whispered as she hugged him even tighter. "Stay, Natsume. Please. Don't leave me. I love you too. I can't imagine what my life would be without you."

A smile then crept into Natsume's face. He turned around and hugged the nullifier back. "I won't leave you. Promise."

"But what about your mother?" Mikan asked. "Let's not make simple things complicated, shall we?" Natsume said. "What's important is what we have right now. All I know is that I love you and there's no way that I'm gonna let you go."

"My mom told me to cherish every second while I'm still in this kingdom. And that's what I'm doing right now. So don't worry. I will find a way to see you again if ever the time comes that I would go back to the Fire Kingdom. If I have to beat the odds, I would do it." Natsume said as they both sat down under a big sakura tree.

"But why do have to go back? Can't you just stay here instead?" Mikan asked.

"Mom said that there are some matters to be settled back at the kingdom and that it would finally be resolved with my help." Natsume answered. "And what are those matters?" Mikan asked again but Natsume only shrugged. "Mom didn't mention details about it."

"Oh, I see. Natsume, would you mind if I ask something?"

"You're already asking, baka."

"Mou, you meanie. What I meant was asking a different question."

"Hn."

"Why didn't you give me your alice stone in person?" Mikan asked. "I guess I still didn't have the courage to tell you about how I feel way back then." Natsume replied.

"But what how come you were able to tell what you feel by now?" The nullifier asked again. "I got a little help from other people. Hey, don't you wanna go back to the palace yet? They might be looking for you. Your mom would be crazy if she finds out you're gone."

Mikan shook her head and then leaned it on Natsume's shoulder. "I just wanna stay here for a little while longer. It would be sure that there would be a lot of stressful happenings in the palace as of the moment."

"Hn." And with that, they just stayed there in each other's arms and enjoying every moment that they have together.

"You called for me, your highness?" Tsukiko asked as she entered the royal quarters of the Sakura Royals. "Yes, please take a seat." King Isumi stated.

"Is anything the matter?" Tsukiko asked. "Well, go and tell you about it straight to the point, Queen Tsukiko." Queen Yuka said.

"As we all know, my daughter and your son are already engaged to each other, right?" Yuka started while Tsukiko nodded in approval. "But I know that you are aware of the fact that your son is not the original fiancé of my daughter." She continued.

"And now that we found out recently that the royal tutor is really the Fire Kingdom's prince, there have been some complications." King Izumi added. "You see, Queen Kaoru here, was talking to us about that matter."

"So what would be the decision be, your majesties?" Queen Tsukiko asked them.

"Now that I am sure that my son is alive, I would still want him to be the one to be married to the princess of this kingdom." Queen Kaoru informed the Shadow Queen.

"_It would be causing my Natsume too much sadness just by taking him back to our kingdom for some matters to be settled. And I don't want him to be far from the one he loves. I want the two of them to be happy that's why I would do everything that I could for their marriage to push through."_

"But how would that be impossible, my queen." Tsukiko told Kaoru. "You see, all of the preparations have been started for my son and the alice princess. You can't just call off their marriage just like that. Even the public already knows about it." She reasoned out.

"_I wanted her to be here so that she would take the fire brat out of here and that the marriage of my son would happen without further hassle. Who does she think she is? She can't cancel their wedding. It's already planned!"_

"Actually, it is possible." Yuka said while Tsukiko gave her a questioning look. Izumi then took out a piece of paper which has he seals of the Fire and Alice Kingdoms on it. "According to this contract of agreement, it is said that Princess Mikan Sakura of the Alice Kingdom would be married to Prince Natsume Hyuuga." King Izumi started.

"But that doesn't make any sense, our highness. You also signed a contract a few months ago that your daughter would be married to my son since the Hyuuga Prince disappeared that night."

"You see, Queen Tsukiko, King Izumi and Queen Yuka only signed a contract. They didn't put the kingdom's seal, unlike ours." Queen Kaoru pointed out. "And since we know that there are a lot of risks that could possibly happen in someone's life if you're a Sakura Royal or a Hyuuga Royal, there are some other aspects that has been added in our contract." She continued.

"It was true. It is further stated that if ever something unnecessary happens due to fortuitous events or attacks from neighboring kingdoms that results to damage, injury or disappearance to the said young royalties, the contract would only be void if there is a proof that the young royalties already passed away." Yuka explained.

"And it is further said in our contract, Queen Tsukiko, that if ever the real Hyuuga Prince would be found, the wedding would be cancelled between my daughter and your son." King Izumi declared.

"I know, your highness." Tsukiko replied. "But there's also a continuation to it. The wedding would be cancelled only if both Princess Mikan and Prince Tsubasa would agree to it. If one of them still wants to push through with the wedding, then it can't be cancelled."

"I am well aware of that fact, Queen Tsukiko. I have read your contract with this kingdom very clearly." Kaoru responded. "That was why we called for you because we would like to have a talk with your son and Princess Mikan as well all together with my son before I go back to Fire Kingdom tomorrow. I would just want to know the sides of Princess Mikan and Prince Tsubasa about the matter at hand."

"_And I am definitely sure that they will love it when their wedding would be cancelled because they both love someone else. And if that happens, my son would finally be happy."_ Kaoru thought.

"Yes, your majesties. I shall be informing my son about this. What time are we going to have the talk vy tomorrow?" Tsukiko asked.

"Does after breakfast sound good to all of you?" Yuka suggested while Kaoru and Tsukiko nodded in approval. "Then it's settled then." Izumi declared. "We shall see each other again tomorrow after breakfast for another discussion. You are free to do whatever you please by now." He added while the other two queens left.

"_This is easy. I would just tell Tsubasa that he should tell the Sakura Royals that he still wants to go through with the wedding. That way, the Hyuuga prince wouldn't have a chance. And when they get married, the whole kingdom would be under my control!"_ Tsukiko evilly thought.


	38. This is surely a memorable day

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 38: This is surely a memorable day

"What happened, mother? If looks could kill, yours could have killed everyone that you lay your gaze on." Tsubasa asked when he saw his mother return to their quarters.

"We have a problem." Tsukiko hissed while Tsubasa just gave him the what-is-it type of look. "Queen Kaoru still wants her son to be married with Mikan." Tsukiko declared.

"I suppose that there is nothing wrong with it, mother." Tsubasa commented. "Natsume is really the original fiancé of Mikan-chan so there's nothing that I should be complaining about. And now that everything is clarified about him being the prince, he should be the one to be in the wedding and not me."

"What are you talking about?" Tsukiko hissed again. "Quit saying those words or someone else might actually hear you."

"So what do you want me to do?" Tsubasa asked annoyingly. "There's nothing that can't be done. My engagement with Mikan-chan would eventually be cancelled so why should I still make a fuss about it?"

"Your wedding will not be cancelled." Tsukiko reiterated. "It is part of our contract that if ever the real fire prince would be found, your said engagement with the princess will only be considered as invalid when the two of you agrees that it would be cancelled."

"I see that I don't have a problem with that. I never wanted to continue with the marriage in the first place and judging by the looks of Mikan-chan, she's on the same boat as mine. So it goes to show that our engagement would really be cancelled because we both agreed to it and then Mikan-chan's marriage with Natsume would push through."

"No it won't. You will talk to the Sakura Royals about it tomorrow after breakfast and you are going to tell them that you still want to continue your wedding with the princess and that you love her with all your heart."

"And why would I do that? If I do that I would be lying to them and to myself." Tsubasa argued.

"My son! Are you out of your mind? If you marry Mikan, you would be able to rule over the whole of alice. Isn't that your dream from the very start?" Tsukiko stated.

Tsubasa shook his head. "It was never My dream, mother. It was YOUR dream. All I ever wanted was to live a happy life with the one I love and then we would rule over our kingdoms together. While all you ever wanted was fame and power that's why you want me to continue on with this thing."

"Don't say that, my son. With Princess Mikan, your life would be better!" Tsukiko insisted.

"I'm already happy and contented with what I have now and that I could never ask for more. We were able to live properly and prosperously even before I was engaged with Mikan so we could manage even if I don't get married with her." Tsubasa reasoned out.

"I don't wanna hear another word from you about this matter, young man." Tsukiko ordered. "When you talk to Mikan's parents, you would tell them what I want you to tell them, okay?"

"And why should I? So you could finally get all of the fame and glory that you wanted? I don't think so." Tsubasa retaliated. "I don't want to tie the knot to someone whom I don't love and can't love me back. I have always lived my life following your orders, and now, it's about time to follow what I want."

"It is your duty as a prince to provide the best for your people!"

"I know that, mother. And I also figured out that one of the duties that I have is the duty to my heart! No matter what you do, Princess Misaki would still be the one I love! You can't change that!"

"Oh, yes I can, young man." Tsukiko said in a matter of fact tone of voice. "If you disobey the orders that I am giving you, I will ban any form of communication that the Shadow Manipulation Kingdom has with the Doppelganger Kingdom. You better say goodbye to your beloved Princess Misaki if that's the case."

Tsubasa stared at him with total hate. "Don't you even dare do such a thing." He hissed.

"I can do that easily, my dear son. So if you still want to have some communication with the one that you love, you better do as I say. Okay?" Tsukiko stated. "And don't you even try telling anyone about this conversation or else you will be the one to suffer the consequences." She added and left.

"Oh darn it." Tsubasa uttered. "What on earth am I going to do this time?"

"It's about time that you finally realized that you have to come back home." Hotaru said while Mikan and Natsume entered the brunette's room that afternoon hand in hand. "I know that you two are practically together now but could at least think about the situation that you are in right now?"

"Gomen." Mikan apologized. "We just wanted to make the most out of it when we were still out the palace." She explained.

"Nii-chan, mom already told the public about you and your return to our kingdom next week." Aoi informed her brother. "What the? I thought she was going to tell everyone tomorrow?" He asked.

"That was what we thought as well." Ruka butted in. "So what do you plan to do? Are you really leaving?" Youichi asked.

"I don't wanna leave." Natsume replied. "But mom said that there are matters to be settled with my help. Do you know what those matters are?" He asked as he turned to his sister.

"Well, you see, since the AAO members found out that you were gone, they have started attacking our kingdom frequently. And as you all know, the strength of a kingdom depends of the strength of its rulers. People from the Fire Kingdom all grieved when you disappeared and AAO took advantage of it through these years." Aoi started explaining.

"The AAO are attacking our kingdom because they are after the Hyuuga Royals. Mom and dad can't handle everything all on their own but they are still striving to do everything that they could to protect the kingdom. And mom told me one time that the only thing that could bring the Fire Kingdom back to its original strength was if the Fire Ruby would be placed back on dad's throne." She continued.

"So all you guys have to do was to find the Fire Ruby and then everything will be alright." Youichi said. "But the thing is, where is the Fire Ruby?" Ruka uttered.

"That is what we don't know." Aoi answered. "Mom told me that when we were young, the AAO once held a huge attack on our palace. That time, they were not after us but the ruby because if the ruby falls on the wrong hands, the Fire Kingdom will immediately be destroyed. That day of the attack, mom told me that she gave the Fire Ruby to nii-chan and that he was supposed to hide it and never ever give it to anyone."

"But I don't have the damn ruby." Natsume replied.

"It would either be that you don't have it or you still haven't remembered the part of your memory regarding about it." Hotaru said. "But what will happen if the Fire Ruby won't be found?" Mikan asked.

"The people from the Fire Kingdom will just have to fight just to protect their lives." Aoi sadly responded. "That was why mom was so much in a hurry to bring Natsume-nii back to the kingdom because she still hopes that if he goes back, his memories about everything, including the ruby will return."

"Damn." Natsume mumbled. "But what will happen if the people are already too weak to protect themselves and then I still can't remember where I placed that freaking ruby?"

Aoi's face turned even sadder than before. "Aoi?" Youichi asked.

"If that happens and that the worst would come to worse, the AAO would take of over the people and they will put them after their control. And when they are able to do that, they would use us and our people as their means to attack the Alice Kingdom." Aoi explained.

"If that happens, then we would be forced to battle with Natsume and you guys." Mikan mumbled. "And I definitely don't wanna do that."

"Let's just all hope for the best and that Natsume would be able to remember where the ruby is." Ruka said.

"By the way, where Is Tsubasa? We were all together this morning, right?" Mikan asked while she searched around the room for a certain shadow manipulator.

"He said he would go out for a while to get some shut eye." Ruka replied. "Maybe he's back in their room already. After all, it's almost time for dinner."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in."

"Princess Mikan, Prince Natsume, I would just like to inform you that your parents wish to talk to you tomorrow morning after breakfast along with the Andou Royals in their royal quarters." Jun said.

"Okay. Thank you very much. But what is it that they want to talk about?" Mikan replied. "You and Prince Natsume would be able to know by tomorrow." Jun replied.

"Hai. You may take you leave now, Jun-san." Mikan added while the butler left.

"Tch. Him calling me a prince was totally annoying."

"Well you better get used to it, Natsume-nii." Aoi adviced. "You would be addressed that way starting today." She added while Natsume groaned.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad." Ruka stated as he gave him a pat on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it, eventually."

"Or maybe not." Hotaru added.

"That I might actually agree with you." Youichi commented. "When he hates something, he hates it. Nothing will ever change that fact. Right, Mikan-nee?"

"Right!"

"Why don't we start calling him Prince Natsume now?" Hotaru suggested with a grin. "That would only be appropriate, right, Prince Natsume?" She teased.

"I agree with Hotaru said, Prince Natsume." Mikan added while Natsume twitched. "This would help you get used to it, your majesty." She continued with a curtsy.

"Is there anything that you wish as of the moment, Prince Natsume?" Youichi asked while Natsume glared at all of them. "Please don't be mad at us, Prince Natsume." Aoi said. "This is for your own good, your highness. Trust us."

"Your highness, what do you want me to address you by? Would you prefer Prince Natsume or Prince Hyuuga Natsume for it to be more formal?" Ruka stated.

"Could all of you just cut it out?" Natsume snapped while everyone else laughed, including Hotaru. "It's really irritating the hell out of me."

"Wow. That was fun." Aoi said with a giggle. "And this is the first time that I ever saw Hotaru-nee laugh. This would surely be a really memorable day."

"Yeah, you should have taken a picture of Hotaru smiling too." Mikan added. "Maybe by then it would be out turn to blackmail the ice princess."

"That would only happen in your dreams." Hotaru said as she turned back into her usual and emotionless self. "Blackmailing is only my thing. Find something else to do." She added as she pulled out a photo of a snapping Natsume that has been taken just a little while ago. "And this will surely sell millions of rabbits."

"How the hell did you get that?" Natsume asked with a glare as he tried burning the picture. "Stop wasting your efforts, your highness. It's highly fireproof – a feature I have added for people with the Fire Alice just like you who wants to burn my masterpiece."

"Was she even holding a camera that time?" Youichi asked Ruka while the animal lover only shrugged. "She's an expert when it comes to blackmailing. She does it every single day. She's bound to get pictures of whoever she wants as if she was just stealing a candy from a baby."

"Imai! Give that back!" Natsume said as he ran after Hotaru who only jumped on her flying duck and then started to fly away.


	39. Be honest with whatever you feel

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 39: Be honest with whatever you feel

"Hotaru-nee, what are you doing?" Aoi asked the inventor as she took her camera. "Are you going to film something or would you be blackmail someone?"

"None of the above."

"Then what are you planning to do, Hotaru?" Ruka asked. "It's still too early so what are you getting busy with this time?"

"I'm not trying to blackmail someone this time." Hotaru replied. "Actually, I'm trying to help someone."

"Really?" Aoi asked curiously. "Who, how and why?"

"Yes, the bakas involved, by showing this video, and because the shadow guy has a mother for a witch." Hotaru answered respectively. "Do you have any other questions?"

"What's in the video?" Ruka asked this time while Hotaru played the film. "Oh come on, Queen Tsukiko may be a queen, but she has the attitude not fit for a queen." Ruka commented.

"What kind of a mother is she?" Aoi asked. "How could she force her son to lie in front of the Sakura Royals? She can't just do that. If Tsubasa-san still loves that Misaki-chan that he mentioned in the video, then Queen Tsukiko should let them be happy together. Oh poor Tsubasa-san, he must be really confused by now."

"Do you plan on showing Uncle Izumi and the others this video?" Ruka asked his fiancée.

Hotaru nodded. "It's the only way that I could do to help all of them. Believe it or not, I kind of feel sad for the shadow guy. His mother is such a creep."

"Then count us in." Aoi and Ruka chorused. "We would do anything to help them." Ruka added. "But how will we know if Tsubasa-san will tell a lie? They will have a private conversation later and we are not part of it." Aoi said.

"Just leave it to me. I have my ways." Hotaru stated.

"I know that by this time, all of you should be relaxing because we just had our breakfast but there is a matter here that needs to be settled immediately because Queen Kaoru would be returning to the Fire Kingdom this afternoon." King Izumi started.

"Pardon me, but what is the matter at hand?" Mikan asked her father.

"Sweetie, there is something that we have to tell you guys so you better listen carefully, okay?" Queen Yuka said while the nullifier nodded. "I suppose that this would be the right time to tell you that you're original fiancé is not Prince Tsubasa." She started.

"But if it isn't Tsubasa, who is it?" Mikan asked.

"My son, Prince Natsume Hyuuga." Queen Kaoru answered. "Your parents and the Hyuuga Royals have agreed that you and Natsume would be the one to be married to each other ever since you were babies." She added.

"_Did I hear it right? Natsume is my original fiancé? Then does that mean that we can be together without having problems?"_ Mikan thought happily. "But, I'm already engaged to Prince Tsubasa, right?"

"And that's the reason why we are all here." King Izumi butted in. "It is said with our contract with the Hyuuga Royals that you and Prince Natsume would be engaged and if ever something unnecessary happens due to fortuitous events or attacks from neighboring kingdoms that results to damage, injury or disappearance to the said young royalties, the contract would only be void if there is a proof that the young royalties involved already passed away."

"And since my son disappeared the night of the storm and we have all thought that he already passed away, your parents made Prince Tsubasa your fiance. But that doesn't mean that your contract with each other is not yet disregarded. Do you understand?" Kaoru asked the two.

"Yes, your highness." Mikan replied. "Hn."

"But what about our kingdom's contract with Tsubasa's kingdom? Even if our contract with the Fire Kingdom is not yet disregarded, what would happen to Tsubasa and I? Do we still have to get married?" The young brunette asked.

"_Please say no."_ Mikan and Natsume silently prayed.

"It is further stated in our contract that if ever one died or disappeared and that there has been a new fiancé for the other party, the agreed wedding between you and the new fiancé will only be cancelled if there was a proof that the original fiance didn't die or if he was found after he disappeared. Do you understand?" Izumi said while the brunette nodded.

"So does this mean that her engagement with the other prince would be cancelled because I finally remember who I am?" Natsume asked this time.

"Not totally." Yuka replied while Natsume gave her a confused look. "You see, it is said with our contract with the Andou Royals that if ever the real Hyuuga Prince has been found, the wedding will only be cancelled if both Princess Mikan and Prince Tsubasa would agree for it to be cancelled."

"So does that mean for example that if she agrees it to be cancelled and then that guy doesn't want it to be cancelled, their wedding will still push through?" Natsume asked.

"Exactly." All of the elder royals chorused. "That is why we also called for Prince Tsubasa and his mom. It is by this morning that we would be able to hear Mikan's and Tsubasa's opinion about the matter." Izumi explained.

"Now, Mikan sweetie, I want you to answer us honestly, okay?" Yuka told her daughter. "Do you still want to continue with your marriage with Prince Tsubasa? If you want to continue, then it would mean that you will be married to Prince Natsume instead."

"I… I don't want to continue on with the marriage." Mikan replied.

"Are you sure, your highness?" Queen Tsukiko asked. "You seemed to be stuttering at first when you answered. Is that what you really want?"

"Hai, your majesty. I don't want to go on with the marriage. Mommy and daddy are really aware of that fact because ever since the day they told me about it, I have always wanted to find ways on how to change their minds about it. Your son is a great guy. And for me, he is a great friend. I'm sure that there would be someone out there that would be really meant for him." Mikan reasoned out.

"And what about you, Prince Andou?" Queen Kaoru asked. "What is your stand about this matter? You still want to continue?"

"_Should I tell the truth? But if I tell them that I want to cancel the wedding, I may never see or talk to Misaki ever again. *sigh*"_ Tsubasa thought.

"Prince Tsubasa?" Yuka asked while Tsukiko gave him the don't-you-dare-say-the-wrong-thing type of look.

"I… still want to continue on with the marriage." He replied quietly while Mikan and Natsume stared at him with shock because they both know that he still loves Princess Misaki. _"I'm so sorry everyone…"_

"Are you sure about this, young prince?" Kaoru asked. "You seem to be having doubts with that tone of voice. Is that what you really want? Just be honest with yourself. We just want a sincere answer."

Tsukiko then glared at him. Tsubasa sighed. "I'm sure about this, your highness." He firmly said. "Now that we have heard their answers, I presume that we all know what this means." Tsukiko uttered.

"Wait!" Aoi said out loud as they all entered the royal quarters with Jun running after them. "I'm sorry, your majesties. It's just that these three are so persistent in getting here."

"What are you doing here, honey?" Kaoru asked her daughter. "We are having a private conversation here and we would appreciate it if you would all leave for a while."

"Excuse us for barging in like that." Ruka said with a bow. "But we came here to help. I hope that you would let us speak even if it's only for a short time."

"Go ahead. Speak." King Izumi said while Ruka signaled Hotaru to be the one to talk.

"Instead of us talking, we would like to request everyone to watch this short film that I have. It would not take much of your time, honest." Hotaru said as she played the video revealing everything about the talk that Queen Tsukiko had with her son.

After viewing the video, everyone was sending glares at the shadow queen. "Now that you have seen the video, I suppose that you understood about what kind of help Ruka was referring to." Hotaru stated.

"Now, now, why would you believe something like that?" Tsukiko asked with a nervous laugh. "She has the invention alice, maybe she made that video because she doesn't want her best friend to be married to my son. Maybe she just made that up."

"Hey! Are you saying that my best friend is a liar?" Mikan reacted. "She would never do such a thing! She's not a big meanie like you! She helps and thinks about other people and she's not like you who only thinks of your own self! How could you say those mean things to your son?"

"Mikan, calm down." Izumi ordered.

"And for your information, my invention alice has nothing to do with making up this video. I would never ever waste my time making pointless things." Hotaru defended herself.

"What other proof do you have that it was me?" Tsukiko asked again. "That was just a mere video and it can easily be edited by anyone with the technology these days."

"Why don't we let your son explain what it was?" Natsume suggested. "Oi, you were the one who told me last time to be honest with whatever I feel even if it's just once. Now I'm returning those words back to you. Why can't you be honest just this once? Just tell us what the heck is going on so that these things would be over and done with. All of us have other things to do."

"Speak up, my child." Izumi stated. "Don't worry about the matter between you and the Doppelganger Kingdom. I have it all under control. Just tell us the truth."

"We won't be mad at you, Prince Tsubasa." Yuka added. "We understand your situation that you were torn between love and duty. Just be honest." She said with a reassuring smile.

Tsubasa took a deep breath and then finally spoke. "Everything in the video was true. I'm so sorry for lying to all of you. I just… didn't know what to do. I want Mikan-chan to be happy with the one she loves but as you have seen, my mother would ban every communication from our kingdom from Misaki's kingdom if I decline with the wedding. I was just…"

"Scared to lose the one you love." Mikan finished. "We understand, Tsubasa." She added as she gave her friend a hug while Natsume flinched at the same time. "At least you told us the truth. That's what's important. Thank you."

"And where do you think you're going?" Youichi said as he entered the royal quarters of his parents while he saw Queen Tsukiko leaving the room. "I believe that your talk with them is not yet over."

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?" King Izumi asked while glared at the queen. "Such actions are unforgivable. What do you think would be the best punishment for her?"

"Take her alice away, abolish her from the kingdom of alices, remove her title as the queen, sent to the dungeon for the rest of her life." These are the suggestions given when the king raised his query.

"Wait! Those are all too harsh." Mikan butted in. "If you do those things, you're just going to be as mean as she is." She added. "But honey, she needs to learn her lesson." Yuka countered while Mikan whispered something to her mom.

"That would serve as punishment and it won't be that harsh." Mikan said with a smile. "So what do you think? Do you agree?" She asked while Yuka told Izumi about their daughter's suggestion. King Izumi then nodded upon hearing this.

"Mikan, do the honors." King Izumi ordered.


	40. I am a man of my words

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 40: I am a man of my words

Mikan took a step forward and headed towards the shadow queen. Tsukiko stared at her with fear really evident in her eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked frantically. "Don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you." Mikan softly replied as she went nearer to the queen and then she hugged her, "I know that you've been really mean to everyone just for you to get whatever you want, I still forgive you. And even though you still haven't apologized, I already forgive you." She stated and then she broke the hug.

"I can't take it when people are getting hurt right in front of me so we won't punish you that way." Mikan added. "I'm not the type of person who results into violence every time. Just don't do that ever again, okay?"

"Are you serious, nee-chan?" Youichi nearly shrieked. "She tried to ruin your happiness just like that and now you forgive her without doing anything?"

"You don't have to be so nice, you know." Hotaru commented. "She has a point. You can't just let her go just like that, Mikan-nee." Aoi said. "Giving her the proper punishment won't make you a bad person, Mikan-chan." Ruka butted in.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything to her?" Natsume asked while cocking her eyebrow at her. "That doesn't seem right."

"I never said that I didn't do anything to her." Mikan simply answered. "I know what I'm doing guys. Right, mommy? Right, daddy?" She asked her parents while they nodded in return. The other royals in the room were all wondering what the young brunette did and after a little while, they heard a screm.

"You! You stole my alice away from me!" TSukiko yelled at Mikan. "I didn't steal anything from you, your highness." Mikan calmly replied.

"You stole it when you hugged me, you little brat! Give my alice back!" Tsukiko yelled again. "As you can see, your highness, I'm not holding any alice stone. I didn't steal you alice away, honest."

"Now I get it." Kaoru uttered. "Princess Mikan didn't steal your alice but instead, she sealed it so that you won't be able to use it." She explained while the younger ones finally understood what was happening.

"But isn't it almost the same as stealing the alice away? She still can't use her alice at this rate so what would be the difference?" Aoi asked "The baka is too nice. That's the difference." Hotaru mumbled.

"Now I get it." Ruka stated. "Mikan-chan only sealed her alice away so that she can still have her alice with her, right Mikan-chan?" He said while the brunette nodded. "Because if she steals her alice away, Queen Tsukiko would be force to live in the kingdom of ordinary humans because she no longer has her alice."

"And since Polka doesn't want that to happen, she still wanted the queen to have her alice so that she can still stay in the alice kingdom and live with her son and their people." Natsume continued.

"How do you expect me to protect my people when I can't use my alice?" Tsukiko asked with a glare.

"You can protect a person in any kind of way that you want to, your majesty." Mikan replied. "You don't have to rely on your alice every single moment of your life. If you see things out of the box, you have a lot of possible options on how you would rule over your kingdom without the use of your alice."

"She's right." Izumi finally spoke. "And you should be thankful that her heart is kind and pure because if I would be the one who would decide for your punishment, then I would let you be imprisoned in the dungeon for the rest of your life."

"Alices are special gifts, Queen Tsukiko" Yuka said. "People like us should not take them for granted and that it should only be used when needed."

"Guards!" King Izumi yelled and then the royal guards entered their quarters. "Bring Queen Andou back to her room and then help her pack her things. She shall be brought back to their kingdom this afternoon." He ordered while the guards obeyed, bringing the said queen along with them.

"Pardon me, your highness." Ruka muttered. "But what about Prince Andou? Does he have to go back as well?" The animal lover asked.

"Now that the contract between him and my daughter has been cancelled, there's no point of him staying in this kingdom. It would be more advisable for him and his mother to return to the Shadow Manipulation Kingdom. I'm so sorry, young lad, but you have to go as well."

"It's alright, your majesty. I understand. And I should be the one to apologize. I'm so sorry for everything that my mother has done for everything that I have done as well – for lying right in front of you. I'm so sorry. I hope you would forgive me." Tsubasa said and then bowed.

"You didn't do anything wrong, young one." Yuka said. "We all are aware of your situation."

"But still, I'm so sorry about everything. And if you'll excuse me, I should be heading back to our room and help my mother pack our things." Tsubasa answered and then left.

"So, I guess everything is understood about this matter." Kaoru declared. "Are there any clarifications, everyone?" She asked.

"Ano, when will Mikan-nee and Natsume-nii's wedding be, mom? Would it be of the same date arranged with the Andou Royals' plan?" Aoi asked her mom.

"Kids, when do you want it to be?" Yuka asked the two.

Mikan stayed silent while Natsume only shrugged. "Anytime." He replied. "As long as it would be this baka I'm marrying, it's fine with me even if the marriage will be right now." He added as he pulled Mikan closer to him while Mikan held out a small yelp.

"Is there anything that you want to tell me, Natsume?" Kaoru asked while folding her arms over her chest. "What is the meaning of this?"

"They're together." Hotaru butted in.

"Mikan Sakura! How and when did this happen? I need explanations, young lady and you're not going out of this room until you give me a detailed explanation for it." King Izumi demanded.

"Uhm…" Mikan stammered. "I love her, she loves me, and we're together." Natsume answered.

"Since when?" Queen Kaoru and Queen Yuka chorused. "Yesterday." Mikan mumbled as she closed her eyes, expecting that her parents would scold her for a lifetime. And after a little while she heard her mom and Natsume's mom literally squeal as if they were just teenagers.

"I knew it, Yu-chan! I knew it for the very start that they were meant for each other!" Kaoru said excitedly. "You're right, Kao-chan! Look at them! They love each other and they look so good together!" Yuka stated while everyone else sweat dropped, including the king.

"_Is this really my mother?"_ Natsume, Aoi, Mikan and Youichi thought at the same time.

"Ehem, you two are queens. Please do keep that in mind." King Izumi reminded them. "I know that the both of you are thrilled and psyched about this matter but could you please make your reactions a little bit more moderate? For a second there you sounded like kids."

"She's right, mom. I never thought that Mikan-nee's ability to make other people's ears bleed was inherited from you." Youichi commented.

"You-chan! That is not the right way to talk to your mother!" Yuka scolded her son. "Say something like that again and you're grounded for a week!"

"Now she's back to mother mode." Ruka and Hotaru chorused.

"Mikan, is this true?" Izumi asked his daughter while she only nodded in return. "Then why didn't you tell me that you like someone else that time when I told you that you would marry Prince Andou?"

"Well, I tried telling you. That is why I kept on insisting that I don't wanna marry someone that I don't love. But since you were always saying things like 'it's my duty as a princess' and such, I didn't mention anything about it to you guys anymore." Mikan explained.

"Then why didn't you tell us that it's Natsume?" Yuka asked. "Because I was afraid that you might tell me that as a princess, I should marry someone with the royal blood. And since we still didn't know that Natsume was a real prince that time, I just kept it a secret." Mikan replied. "I didn't want to make further issues, that's all."

"I admire your daughter, Yu-chan." Kaoru commented. "She thinks of other's happiness before her own. But do keep in mind, Mikan, that your happiness is also important. It's pointless when everyone around you is happy and yet you're not, right?"

"I told you so." Natsume stated with a grin. "You're way too nice. Now do you believe what I tell you?"

"Now, now, enough of this talk. We all have other things to do." Izumi butted in. "Young ones, go back to your rooms and do whatever you need to do. Especially you, Youichi. You have to finish those paperwork. And as for you, Natsume, stay."

And with his words, Hotaru, Aoi, Youichi, Ruka and Mikan left the room. Kaoru then left as well so she could prepare for her return to the Fire Kingdom that afternoon.

"Is there anything that you would want to talk about, your majesty?" Natsume asked the king.

"No need to be formal, Natsume. We're used to it when you talk to us informally." Yuka stated.

"Do you really love my daughter?" King Izumi asked him straightforwardly.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'yes', Natsume." Izumi answered. "Don't even think about doing anything that would make her cry or else you will regret that you even met me in your life, do I make myself clear?"

"Hn. Crystal clear."

"Just to let you know, getting our child married at an early age is something that is not easy for us." Izumi spoke. "After all these years that we have reared and taken care of them, it feels so sad letting them go and live their own lives. But things happen and we have to accept it."

"It's true. If only we could stop time so that our dear Mikan-chan and You-chan will not grow up anymore, we would do it." Yuka added. "As a parent, it is indeed fulfilling to see your children grow up in the proper way with the things that you have taught them. But alongside with this happiness would be the pain of letting them go when the time comes that they would have to live their own lives."

"I understand." Natsume uttered. "I know that it must be hard for my mother and father as well."

"And now that you are going to get married to our daughter, we entrust her to you." Yuka stated.

"We expect that she will be in good hands after your wedding, young man. Love is not enough to keep a relationship going. You need to know your similarities and accept your differences." Izumi added.

"I promise you that your daughter would be in good hands. I won't do anything that would make her cry. You can count on me when it comes to that one. And would also make it a point that I would protect her at all costs." Natsume responded.

"That is good to hear, my dear prince. I just hope that you will keep your words." Yuka commented.

"Hn. I am a man of my words."

"You should get going." Izumi uttered. "You and your sister should spend the most out of it until the time comes that your mother would be going back to your kingdom."

"Hn. Ja, your highnesses." Natsume answered as he turned around and headed towards the door.

"Mom." Yuka clarified while Natusme stopped his tracks. "Now that you would be our future son-in-law, we would appreciate it if you would start calling us mom and dad." She added with a smile while Izumi nodded.

"Ok, mom." Natsume mumbled. _"Tch. Calling her mom is… weird. Well, I guess I have to get used to it."_ He thought. "But why didn't you let the shadow freak call you mom and dad when he was the fiancé of Polka?"

"I always believed that you were alive so I didn't let him address me that way." Yuka replied.

"I see. I should get going now. I guess I should help mom pack her things. I mean, my mom, not you." Natsume stated.

"I understand, dear." Yuka replied. "Go and have fun."

sorry for the very late update everyone.. it was a hectic semester at school and i had tons of school work to finish.. hope you all understand..

love lots,

crimsonpendant


	41. A little piece of advice

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 41: A little piece of advice

"You two should be a good prince and princess, okay? Never ever do anything that would cause any kind of trouble." Kaoru reminded her kids as she gave them a hug and kissed them on their foreheads.

"Yes, mom. We'll behave. Promise." Aoi replied. "You take care on your way home, okay?"

"Yes, dear. I will. Natsume, you take care of your sister while she's here, okay? Be a good brother and try not to argue often. I'll be going back here after a week to fetch you."

"Hn. We won't fight if she's not acting like a brat."

"Hey! I'm not a brat!" Aoi screeched. "Mikan-nee was right. You can be a meanie at times."

"Now, now. I just told you guys a while ago not to argue and now you're fighting. Stop doing that, okay?" Kaoru stated. "Natsume, when I'm not around, you're in charge, okay? And Aoi-chan, follow whatever your brother tells you."

"What?" Aoi screamed in shock. "Why are you putting him in charge? I'm not a baby anymore who needs a babysitter. I'm already twelve years old." She added.

"Tch. You're already twelve and yet you can't fix your own hair." Natsume teased with a smirk.

"Hey! I never said that I couldn't!" Aoi clarified. "I just didn't know what kind of style to do with my hair that time! I was in a major and life and death dilemma!"

"You and Polka Dots match." Natsume commented with a twitch. "The both of you are making people's ears bleed. Can't the two of you think of something else to do? Something that doesn't make people deaf."

"Why you big meanie!" Aoi said with a glare as she made a fireball on her palm. She was about to throw it towards her brother and then it suddenly disappeared.

"Hey! Using Mikan-nee's alice stone is not fair!" Aoi screeched.

"Both of you stop arguing!" Kaoru interrupted the two. "If you don't stop I'll ground you for a month! The two of you will not receive the rabbits that you need when you buy something in Central Town and I will let Yu-chan to seal your alices! Do you understand? That is not the proper way to act as royals and you both know that!" She scolded.

"Sorry." Natsume and Aoi mumbled in chorus.

"Hey there, everyone." Mikan greeted with a smile as she came to bid the Fire Kingdom Queen goodbye. "So how come everyone is so quiet?" Youichi asked. "Did something happen?"

"They got scolded." Mikan uttered. "Tch. So now you finally used your mind reading capability." Natsume sarcastically spoke. "What a very perfect timing!"

"Hey! I didn't mean to. Mind reading is part of my alice that I still can't control that well." Mikan countered as she defended herself.

"Oh really?" Natsume replied with a grin. "You said that you can't control properly and yet you just used it yesterday on the shadow freak's mother." He continued while his mother glared at him. "I mean, Queen Andou." He corrected.

"Ok, now what is really going on?" Ruka asked.

"These two won't stop arguing so I told them that if they keep this up I would ground them for a month." "Kaoru explained while Ruka nodded as a sign that he understood everything. "So you young ones, don't ever hesitate to tell me when these two are arguing again, okay?"

"Hai!" They all chorused.

"And by the way, Mikan-chan, now that I know that you gave your alice stone to Natsume already, does your alice have the capability to break your mother's alice if ever she seals the alices of these two when they get grounded?"

"Iie. Only my mommy has the capacity to remove the seal that she has placed on other people's alices" Mikan answered.

"That's good to know." Kaoru commented. "I shall be going ahead now. All of you take care. By the way, congratulations on your soon to be wedding as well, Ruka and Hotaru. You two will be a lovely couple."

"Thank you, Auntie Kaoru." Ruka and Hotaru said at the same time.

"Please be careful on your way home, your majesty." Mikan stated.

"Dear, just like Youichi, you're already a part of our family. You can call me mom." Kaoru said with a smile. "In the near future, you would be calling me that anyway, so why not start now, right?"

"Hai, m-mom." Mikan mumbled.

"Tell me Mikan-nee, was it hard?" Youichi asked with a smirk. "You were stuttering."

"Hai. I think I should get used to calling her that way." She mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Don't worry, you and Youichi still have a lot of getting used to lessons." Hotaru butted in. "He stuttered too when he called Auntie Kaoru 'mom' for the first time."

"And I bet Natsume and Aoi would do the same thing to your parents." Ruka added. "Right, Natsume? Aoi? They are part of your family now as well."

"Hn." "Hai."

"Well, I'll be going now." Kaory interrupted as she gave her children a big hug and a kiss on their foreheads. "No more fighting, okay?" She instructed while the two nodded. She then hopped into the royal carriage and then left.

"Wow. For once in my life I have never seen Natsume give a big bear hug to someone. Weren't you the cutest little thing?" Mikan cooed.

"Just shut up." Natsume uttered as he glared at the brunette.

"Hmp." Mikan muttered as she crossed her hands over her chest. "Fine." She mumbled as she shut her mouth. _"This will be fun. Let's see how long Natsume could take if I shut my mouth all day."_

And with that, the brunette left and headed to somewhere else. "Nee-chan! Where are you going?" Youichi asked. "You still have dance lessons for today, right?"

Mikan turned around to face her brother. "I had it rescheduled." She simply replied back. "Something is not right." Youichi uttered. _"There is that look in her eye that says she's up to something. But what could it be?"_

"_Tch. What the heck is the problem of that little girl this time?"_

"Ruka, I'll be going back to my lab now. If ever you need anything, you could find me in there." Hotaru stated, gave Ruka a peck on the cheek and then left as well.

"Tch. Now why didn't I have a good bye kiss?" Natsume mumbled out of the blue. "And that baka didn't even tell me where in this bloody kingdom she ran off too."

Ruka chuckled. "Maybe you should be at least a little bit nicer to her." He suggested as he gave him a tap on the shoulder. "Just a little piece of advice, girls are really sensitive to whatever you tell them. So you better watch your words or else you might offend them without knowing it."

"Playing to be love expert now, eh?" Natsume said with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." Ruka answered. "It wouldn't be nice if you won't even reach a month of being together as a couple, right? Mikan's a really nice girl. So take care of her, okay?"

"Hn."

"Mikan-nee!" Aoi said in surprise as she saw the brunette in the royal greenhouse. "What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion. "Shouldn't you be with nii-chan or something? Couples usually spend most of the time together, you know."

"I know." Mikan replied with a smile. "It's just that there are times that he's just way too mean."

"What happened? Did he do something to you that made you upset?" Aoi asked. "Tell me. If he did, I'll hit him with my own fire even if he is my brother!"

"He didn't do anything, Aoi-chan. so don't worry about it. Everything is perfectly fine."

"Then what's with what happened a while back? Why did you suddenly went out? Was there anything else that you need to attend to that you didn't even bother telling Natsume-nii about it."

Mikan shrugged. "I didn't feel like telling him. And besides, he told me to shut up with matching glaring eyes, right? So why should I bother telling him?"

"So are you mad at him because he did that?"

Mikan shook her head. "I just wanna test him up to how long he could take when I won't talk to him. And besides, that attitude he has should change. It's not very nice. He won't be able to make more friends if that keeps up. And I definitely don't want a rude and loner type of husband in the future."

"I see. Now I get it. Don't you worry, Mikan-nee. I won't tell nii-chan about your plan."

"So how long do you think he can take?" Mikan asked the fire caster.

"Not long enough." Hotaru butted in.

"Oh, hi Hotaru! So you heard everything?" Mikan asked while Hotaru gave a nod.

"You should have heard what he said when you and Hotaru-nee left." Aoi commented.

"What did he say?" Mikan and Hotaru chorused.

"When Hotaru-nee left, she gave Ruka-nii a peck on the cheek. And then Natsume-nii said 'Tch. Now why didn't I have a good bye kiss? And that baka didn't even tell me where in this bloody kingdom she ran off too.'"

"I see that your boyfriend easily gets jealous." Hotaru commented.

"Hey! How on earth should I know? We've only been together yesterday. And heck, we aren't even together for a full twenty four hours as of this moment." Mikan defended herself.

"Well don't worry. You and my brother will be together forever. That's fact that I am definitely sure of." Aoi stated reassuringly. "I'm pretty sure that nothing will be tearing the two of you apart."

"She's right." Ruka said as he entered the greenhouse. "He would be a total idiot if he lets you go. So what are all of you doing here? I only went here to feed the birds. And Hotaru, I thought you were at the lab?"

"I came here for some fresh air." Mikan replied with a smile. "It's just that whenever I go here, I get that some sort of calming feeling."

"I was just wandering around since Youichi still has his clarinet lessons." Aoi answered.

"I was supposed to get extracts from the leaves of the Sakura Tree for a new herbal tea." Hotaru said.

"I see, well I'll go ahead and feed the birds." Ruka stated. "Oh and Mikan, Natsume is looking for you. I think you have a lot to talk about. He asked me a while ago why he didn't -"

"I know, Ruka." Mikan cut him off. "Aoi-chan already told me. Oh boy, I never thought that Natsume would even say such a thing." She mumbled.

"Neither did I." Ruka replied with a chuckle.


	42. Whatever I feel&say about you is true

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA

CHAPTER 42: Whatever I feel and say about you is true

"_Where the hell could that little girl be?"_ Yes. It was none other than our favorite flame caster who was searching for the one he loves.

"_What the heck is up with her? Suddenly leaving without even telling me where she would go. Imai always tells Ruka her runabouts and heck, she even gives him a goodbye kiss even if she's as stoic as she could ever be!"_ Natsume screamed in thought as he searched the whole palace grounds.

"Good morning, your majesty." Jun greeted with a bow.

"Oi, have you seen Polka?"

"I saw her a while ago with Princess Imai, Prince Nogi and your sister, your majesty."

"Where?"

"At the Sakura Tree."

"Thanks." Natsume uttered and ran off to the Sakura Tree. "Wow. That was the first time he thanked me." Jun mumbled. "What has gotten into him?"

Upon reaching the Sakura Tree, he didn't see a brunette. But instead, he saw another raven haired lass. "Oi, where's Polka Dots? The freaking butler told me that you were together just now."

"Yes, we were together just now, but not anymore. Isn't it that obvious, nii-chan?" Aoi replied.

Natsume sighed. "Could you just tell me where she is?" He hissed.

"I. Won't. Tell."

"Tell me where she is or else - "

"Oh, hello Natsume." Ruka said. "Why are you glaring at your sister? Are you arguing again? Oh my. Do you really plan on getting grounded? Having your alices sealed is not a really good thing if you still don't know about that one."

"I know about that one, Ruka-nii." Aoi replied. "But I guess it seems that my brother here doesn't know that. He suddenly glares at me and I'm not even doing anything wrong."

"She won't tell me where Polka is."

"Shouldn't you be the one who should know? You're the fiancé and boyfriend after all." Ruka asked while cocking an eyebrow at his best friend.

"C'mon, Ruka. You guys were there when we last seen each other. She didn't even tell me where she was going to. And heck, this palace is too big I've been running around and I still can't find her."

"You're smart, Natsume-nii." Aoi butted in. "Think."

"If you were Mikan-chan, now where would you go?" Ruka asked while Natsume thought.

"A freaking place that she would call 'cute'." He mumbled.

"Then that settles it." Ruka stated. "Try going to places that are cute, nii-chan. That would help." Aoi added while Natsume flinched. "Is there a problem, nii-chan?"

"How the hell should I know about a place that's cute?" Natsume hissed again. "Everything that the little girl sees is 'cute'!"

"He has a point." Ruka said. "Ok, could you just tell him where she is? Your brother seems to be in the brink of giving up."

"Fine." Aoi stated. "But don't you dare tell her that I don't you or else she would be mad at me. Do you understand?" She continued while Natsume simple nodded. "She's at the lake near the Royal Garden."

And with that, Natsume ran off again. Ruka chuckled. "Oh boy. Goodluck, Natsume. Royal Garden."

And with that, Natsume ran off again. Ruka chuckled. "Oh boy. Goodluck, Natsume. You and Mikan still have a long way to go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the other hand, Mikan was simply sitting at the side of lake, staring at her reflection. _"I wonder if Natsume and I could even last for a month as… as… like this. There are really times when I can't stand his nasty attitude." _She thought. After a little while, another figure sat down beside her. _"Speaking of the devil. Oh well, let's see how long you could last. Operation keep my mouth shut will commence."_

"Oi, I've been looking all over for you. You could have at least told me where you would go. I was worried sick."

*no reply*

"Oi! Why aren't you talking? Are you mad at me? What the hell did I do this time?"

*no reply*

"Oi! Polk Dots!" Natsume yelled. And Mikan simply looked at him. "Oh, can I talk now?" She asked.

"What the hell? I've been talking since I came here and that's what you're going to say?" He snapped as the flower near him instantly turned into ashes. "You left there without even saying a word! You could have at least told me where you planned to go! Is that too hard for you to do? I hate the feeling of worrying!" He continued yelling while Mikan moved back a little bit, fear was evident in her eyes.

"_He's… scary."_

Natsume sighed. "Sorry." He mumbled as he ran a hand through his messy raven hair. "I shouldn't have snapped." He continued while Mikan remained sitting down, hugging her knees and staring at the ground.

Natsume took a deep breath. "Hey. I'm sorry." He mumbled again. Mikan still didn't say a word. Natsume sighed. And then he kept quiet as he sat down beside the brunette.

"Can I finally talk now?" Mikan said in a very quiet tone while Natsume simple stared at her in confusion. "A while ago you told me to 'just shut up'. That's why I kept my mouth shut. Now, can I talk?"

"Tch. So that was why." Natsume mumbled and then smirked at Mikan. "You're such a stupid little girl." He said with a chuckle. "Do you really think that I meant to say that?"

"Stop doing that. It's not funny." Mikan replied seriously. "One thing that I have learned from my lessons is that you should learn how to be serious when things are serious. So you don't like the typical and ordinary me. Then fine. I'll shut up just for you if that's what you want."

"Mikan, that was a joke." Natsume uttered.

"Jokes are half meant, Natsume. Next time, please think before you speak. You can never tell if you're already hurting someone else's feelings with what you're doing." She replied as she stood up and began to leave.

Natsume followed, grabbed her arm, and pulled her in for a hug. "Hey, don't take things like that so seriously. I said I was sorry. I never said that I don't like the typical you. I like you for who you are. Wait. Scratch that. I love you. I love you just the way you are and I wouldn't change a thing about you. So please, don't be mad at me. I can't take it when you're doing this."

Then there was a moment of silence. After a little while, Mikan started giggling. "Gee, Natsume. I never thought that you wouldn't even last an hour when I won't talk to you." She stated. "And to think that I was planning on shutting up for the whole day."

"Tch. You were acting all along?" Natsume asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Mikan said with another giggle. "Haven't I told you that aside from music and dancing, acting is also something I'm good at? But I have to admit, I was touched with whatever you said. I never thought that you would even say those things. You really do have a soft side." She added while staring at her boyfriend with one of her bright smiles.

"No one knows about my soft side but you. And I don't care how many times you tease me about it. Al that I know that whatever I feel and say about you is true."

"You know, you should show your soft side more often. That way you might actually make more friends." Mikan commented as they both sat down on the lake side.

"I don't need more friends. Having you and the other guys are enough for me. I don't need a lot of friends. Quality beats quantity at all times, right?" Natsume explained.

"Hai!" Mikan responded as shse rested her head on Natsume's shoulder. "Natsume, what will you do when your mom comes to pick you up?"

"She's your mom too, you know." Natsume butted in."And I don't know. I still haven't thought about it yet. The thought of leaving you here sucks."

"But what about your people? Your kingdom? The Fire Ruby? They need you. You're their only hope."

Natsume sighed. "I know. But what the heck could I possibly do at this state? I barely remember everything. Even if I keep thinking about that damn ruby I still can't remember where I placed it. I feel so worthless. Everyone from our Kingdom is suffering and it's all because of me."

"Hey, don't say that. It's not like you wanted that to happen on purpose." Mikan commented. "Everything will be alright. Just believe in yourself. We're all here for you. And don't force yourself to remember things that you still can't. It will come in due time. Just be patient."

"Just in case you have forgotten, patience is something that I don't have much. I need to know where that ruby is. I don't want my kingdom to be destroyed. And most of all, I don't want both of our kingdoms to be fighting."

Mikan then hugged Natsume. "Hey, don't worry about it that much. You're a great guy. You know what to do in all situations. Everything will be fine." She stated as she stood up. "Now shall we get going?" She asked while Natsume cocked an eyebrow.

"I still have some training with Jun-san this afternoon. I should get changed and prepare, you know."

"You can change into your training attire with a snap of a finger. Can't we just stay here for a little while longer?" Natsume replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you that - "

"You don't want to rely on your alice too much. If you could do it with your own abilities then you would do it on your own." Natsume stated as he stood up. "I know, your highness. You give me that crappy speech all the time."

"Good." Mikan said with a smile. "And you should think about considering that too, your majesty. I don't want my future husband to lose his life just because of it. Got that?"

"Copied." Natsume said as he wrapped his arm around Mikan's shoulder while walking back to the palace.


	43. Finally got what I always wanted

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 43: Finally got what I always wanted.

"Hey Mikan-nee!" Aoi greeted as the couple arrived at the palace grounds. "So how long did he last?"

"Not long enough." Mikan replied with a chuckle.

"Natsume, Uncle Izumi told me that you should go to their quarters since you would be arranging your attire for your wedding." Ruka butted in.

"Tch. Preparations again." Natsume mumbled.

"What's the matter, nii-chan?" Aoi asked. "Yeah, don't you want to get married with nee-chan?" Youichi asked.

"It's not that. Wedding preparations are too much of a hassle for me. Why can't we just get married with the usual thing that we wear and at a typical day? I hate grand events with lots of people."

"Typical Natsume." Mikan commented.

"Your majesties, I would be meeting you at the training grounds in about ten minutes." Jun stated as he appeared nearby. "I would be going ahead now. And please don't be late."

"Don't worry about it." Youichi responded. "I don't have punctuality issues like my sister."

"Hey!" Mikan reacted. "I'll be there on time, Jun-san. Don't mind whatever he said."

"Knowing you, you would still be late." Natsume commented. "Fire boy is right." Hotaru added. "I think the two of you should get going now." Ruka suggested. "That would be better to avoid being late, nee-chan." Aoi continued.

"Okay then. See you later, Aoi-chan." Youichi said as he left and waved his fiancée goodbye. "You-chan! Wait for me!" Mikan yelled but Youichi was already far away. "Oh well, I better get going guys. See you around in a little while. Ja!" She said as she gave Natsume a peck on the cheek.

Natsume was shocked with what the brunette has done but he didn't let anyone notice it. "Well, now you got the goodbye kiss that you have always wanted." Ruka said with a smirk. "How does it feel, Natsume? That was your first goodbye kiss from her." He teased.

"Oh just shut up." Natsume uttered and left. _"__I __could __get __used __to __that __if __she __does __that __every__time.__"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the training grounds, Mikan and his brother were already prepared for their afternoon training while Natsume was there to watch.

"Natsume-nii, why are you here? I thought you have some wedding preparations with the old man?" Youichi asked while doing some stretching just in case they would be having physical attack practices.

"Got cancelled." Natsume simply responded with a shrug.

"Why?"

"The one who was supposed to take my measurements called and said he was sick."

"Oh, poor guy. I hope he gets well soon." Mikan mumbled. "Ano, Jun-san, who will you be training with first? Me or You-chan?"

"I won't be the one who will be training you today, your highness." Jun simple replied while the brunette gave Natsume a will-you-be-the-one-who-will-be-training-us-instead type of look.

"Hey don't look at me. I'm here to watch, not to train you guys." Natsume clarified.

"Then who will be training us?" The teal colored lad asked.

"Yourselves, your majesties." Jun answered while the two Sakura Royals simply stared at each other. "Us?" They chorused. _"__Now __this __will __be __interesting.__"_ Natsume thought.

"Yes, your majesties. By this time I know that you have already mastered all of my techniques whenever I use them in your training that's why you always know how to counter all of them. That's why for this day, we would be trying something different."

"It's not fair! She can easily nullify my Alice and I would lose immediately." Youichi complained.

"The princess will not be allowed to use her nullification alice this time, your highness. And don't you worry, my nullifying alice will cancel out hers if ever she attempts on using it." Jun explained.

"It's not fair!" Mikan then stated. "Now what's not fair on your part, Polka?" Natsume asked.

"I'll lose! You guys know very well that I cannot hurt this little guy." Mikan replied. "Hey! I'm not little anymore! I'm thirteen for goodness sake and I also have my fiancée already!" Youichi complained.

"There's nothing else that you could do, your majesty. Just think of it this way, you were able to train with your mother, who was also dear to you. That's why you can also train with your brother." Jun said.

"He's right, nee-chan." YOuichi mumbled. "It's not like you would really try to kill your brother." Natsume added. "Come on. I know that you can do it."

"But he hasn't seen what I really do during trainings." Mikan added. "What I did when Queen Tsukiko was watching was nothing compared to what I usually do. What if he gets hurts real bad?" She trailed off.

"I can handle it, nee-chan. Natsume-nii taught me how to be strong. I can fight you. And to be honest, it was really a long time ago that I wished that there would come a time that I would have to train with you. Now will you grant my wish today?" Youichi stated.

"But you'll get hurt!"

"I can handle it. And besides, you can heal me afterwards like what you did during your training with mom." Youichi responded.

Mikan sighed in defeat. "Fine." She mumbled. "But don't expect that I would go easy on you."

"Ok, let the training begin!" Jun signaled as he blew his whistle.

Youichi was the one who made the first move. He sent out a number of his ghosts after Mikan. The brunette screamed. "Waaa! It's not fair! I forgot that I'm scared of his ghosts! Get them away from me!"

"Oh come one, Mikan-nee. Fight them. Face your fears." Youichi said as he sent out for more. And as expected, the brunette screamed harder as she activated her flying alice and flew away.

"It's no use flying away, nee-chan. You know that my ghosts can fly." Youichi reminded her sister.

And then a barrier between the Sakura Siblings and all the other guys was suddenly formed as a few guys dressed in black appeared. One guy was able to grab Youichi while another guy was able to catch Mikan high up in the air.

"Tch. This barrier is too strong." Natsume hissed as he tries using his alice to break it. Natsume, and Jun were too busy trying to get out of the barrier while they heard a familiar scream.

"Hey! Don't you dare hurt my sister!" Youichi yelled as he saw Mikan's bleeding arm. He then sent his ghosts to attack the guy holding Mikan.

"Let go of me!" Mikan yelled as she struggled but it was to no use.

"So this is the princess." Reo said as he looked at Mikan. "I have to admit, you're pretty. Soon when I take over your kingdom, you'll be mine!" He declared with an evil laugh. "Now stop struggling if you don't want your brother to be hurt as well." He added as he gave a signal to the guy holding Youichi.

And as if on cue, the guy used his thunder alice and gave Youichi a shock. "NO!" Mikan yelled. She tried using her alice but it didn't work. She then looked at Jun and Natsume.

"_Don__'__t __you __dare __try __using __your __Alice __when __Reo __is __around, __Polka. __And __whatever __you __do, __don__'__t __listen __to __his __voice. __He __is __the __head __of __the __AAO __and __he __has __the __Voice __Pheromone __Alice.__" _Natsume thought, using the Telepathy Alice from Mikan's alice stone.

"_But __what __will __I __do? __I __can__'__t __let __him __hurt __us __even __more.__"_ Mikan asked back.

"_The __AAO __still __doesn__'__t __know __what __kind __of __alice __you __actually __have. __So __if __you __plan __on __using __an __alice, __make __sure __it__'__s __only __one. __Got __that?__"_ Natsume replied while Mikan gave a small nod.

"I do hope that her majesty has a good plan up her sleeve." Jun replied.

"I hope so too." Natsume mumbled.

"Now, let see here." Rep stated. "Princess, what's your name?"

"Your highness! Do not listen to his voice!" Jun yelled while Mikan activated her nullifying alice and pretended that she was affected by Reo's alice at the same time.

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan stated as if she was in a trance.

"Stop using your alice on her!" Youichi yelled as he sent his ghosts towards Reo. But one of the AAO agents with the wind alice just blew the ghosts away. Reo then made another signal and Youichi was struck was stronger lightning. He was then unconsciously lying on the ground.

"Youichi!" Mikan and Natsume yelled. "Why you big meanie! You don't have the right to hurt my brother!" Mikan yelled in fury as she concentrated real hard. The agents holding her started to show fear and then they immediately let go of her.

"Idiots! Why did you let go of her?" Reo yelled.

"But boss, she was really hot!" An agent replied as they showed their hands with burns. Reo cocked an eyebrow. _"__She __has __the __fire __alice?__"_ He thought.

Mikan then released all of the energy that she has concentrated and formed fire on both of her hands. "Messing with me is still something that I can handle. But you, messing with my friends and family is another issue." She hissed as she threw fire on the AAO agents around.

"This one is for trapping Natsume and Jun-san in a barrier!" She said as she hit a random guy. "And this one is for the cut you gave to my arm!" She them hit another guy.

"_The princess has the fire alice huh? How exquisite. This immense power could not possibly come from an alice stone alone. It could be that she really possess the fire alice."_

She then flew down and started to walk near the agent who hurt her brother. "And as for you, you and your so-called 'boss' shall suffer most of the consequences for hurting my brother." She then concentrated and formed a number of fire balls around the agent and Reo.

And with a snap of a finger, all of the fire balls hit the agent. But before the fire balls could even hit Reo, they disappeared into thin air.

"What the?" Mikan said.

"Tch. Fire balls won't work on him! I already tried that a million times!" Natsume stated. "Just escape while you still have the chance, your highness!" Jun stated.


	44. I know I'm not supposed to do that

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GA.

CHAPTER 43: I know I'm not supposed to do that

"I'm afraid escaping would do no good, your highness." Reo said as he went near the princess. Mikan stepped back in fear. "It's true. Fire balls don't work on me. You can trust the Black Cat on that one." He added with a chuckle.

"Is that the best that you could do?" He cooed. "Though I have to say that I was A BIT impressed to see that a Sakura Royal possessing the Fire Alice." He stated as he held Mikan's chin and lifted her head up.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Natsume screamed as Jun and him started hitting the barrier.

"Don't even try wasting your efforts there. That barrier can only be removed by me." Reo informed them while something, or rather, someone caught the attention of Natsume's eye. - Another raven haired girl with crimson eyes hiding behind the tree near Mikan.

"Damn! What the hell is she doing there!" Natsume whispered while Jun tried to look to whom the flame caster was referring to.

"_I can't just sit here and hide. I have to help Mikan-nee."_ Aoi thought. _"But what can I do?"_

"Let go of me." Mikan hissed as she glared at Reo.

"Ooh. I'm scared. The dainty princess is glaring at me." Reo said sarcastically. "Or else what? You'll throw more fire balls at me? Ha! No use, princess! Game over!"

"Not yet!" Mikan said as she concentrated and fire was formed on both of her hands. She then released the fire and hit the barrier instead of Reo.

"No use, princess. Not even your Alice can destroy that barrier."

"With her alice, that would be hard to believe." Natsume commented. "But if we do this together it might actually work." Jun added as they attacked the barrier on the same spot where Mikan attacked it.

They all attacked the barrier but it didn't do anything good. "I told you it won't work." Reo stated as he watched the three of them with their futile efforts. And then all of a suddenly, a huge fire wave hit Reo. The other three were startled where it came from and then they saw that the fire came from Aoi.

"Mikan-nee! Natsume-nii! I'll help too!" Aoi stated while Reo was still shocked thinking where she came from. She kept hitting Reo with her fire using her right hand and then she started hitting the barrier with fire balls with her left hand.

"Aoi! Stop that!" Natsume yelled, a tint of fear and concern was present in his voice.

And after a little while, the barrier started to weaken and it was eventually destroyed. "nee-chan, nii-chan! Are you guys alright?" Aoi asked as she came near them, panting.

"Where did you come from?" Mikan asked in shock and in confusion while Natsume simply stared at her. "We'll talk about this later, young lady. You know that you're not supposed to do that!" He hissed as he turned to Reo.

"What were you not supposed to do?" Mikan asked while Aoi just shrugged. "Don't worry about it, nee-chan." She replied. _"I know I'm not supposed to do that but I had to help."_

"You really don't know when to stop, do you?" Natsume said as he headed towards Reo. "Polka, Aoi, go back inside and let the butler bring Youichi. This thing has to end now." He added as a fire wall was formed while the girls and Jun did what they were told.

"_Please be safe."_ Mikan silently prayed.

Natsume and Reo then battled with each other but little did they know that a certain brunette was watching nearby, hiding behind another tree. They were both panting and yet no one wants to give up.

"_Oh no, Natsume's already weak. This should stop."_ Mikan thought in worry as she tried to think of something that could possibly help her boyfriend without Reo knowing that it was her. _"I know!"_ She beamed and then concentrated.

She activated her Amplification Alice and amplified Natsume's fire and she also used her Restoration Alice on Natsume for him to regain even just a bit of his energy back.

Natsume felt this sudden energy within him. _"Tch. Baka Polka. She's still here."_ He thought. _"Amplification and Restoration Alice huh? Tch. That baka. Restoration and Healing Alice takes up a lot of energy. Why the hell did she use it now?"_

"_Oh come on, Natsume. You can give me lectures later just finish him off already. I don't want you to get worn out even more."_ Mikan stated through telepathy while Natsume just gave a small nod.

Natsume then concentrated and a bright red light illuminated around his body. He then released a massive fire attack on Reo. Reo tried on escaping but it was no use since Natsume already blocked his way. The flame caster then started punching him continuously, without giving Reo the chance of fighting back.

And then all of a sudden, another AAO Agent appeared in sight and then teleported Reo away. "See you soon, Black Cat. If I can't take over the Kingdom of Alice, I'll go and attack your kingdom first!" These were the last words of Reo.

"Damn! He got away!" Natsume uttered as a brunette came to him. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked as she activated her Healing Alice as a light green wind enveloped Natsume and healed all of his cuts and bruises.

With this, Mikan stumbled a little. "I should be the one asking you that." Natsume stated as he held her tightly but gently. "Are you alright? You know that Restoration Alice already requires a lot of energy and then you still used your Healing Alice. You really are a baka."

"Gomen. I just wanted to help." Mikan replied. "And I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, that's all."

"You should go back to your room and get some rest." Natsume said as they started to go back into the palace. "How's your brother?"

"He's fine, still unconscious but Jun-san told me that he would be waking up in a little while." Mikan answered. "Ano, Natsume? What was it about Aoi-chan that she was not supposed to do?"

"Using her Alice recklessly." Natsume simply said.

"But she was able to control her Alice perfectly a while back. And she did it to help us so I guess that doesn't count as being reckless, right?"

Natsume shook his head. "Her case is different." He added seriously. "Whenever she uses her Alice for too much just like what she did a while ago, there's a tendency that she'd be really weak or sick. She still doesn't have full control of her alice yet."

"So she's a fourth type too?" Mikan said sadly. Natsume shook his head. "She's not like me. Based from what I remember, mom told me that she has a special case when it comes to her alice."

"What about it?"

"Mom told me that whenever she uses her alice too much without proper training, there would be side effects on her health although it wouldn't affect her lifespan. That was what the doctor from our kingdom told mom the last time that she got sick real bad."

"How bad?" Mikan asked while Natsume shrugged. "I still don't remember much about that part."

That evening…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hello, Aoi-chan!" Mikan greeted as the young flame caster opened her room door. "Dinner will be served in a little while so let's go to the dining hall together later, okay?"

"Hai, Mikan-nee."

"Aoi-chan? Is there something wrong?" Mikan asked in concerned as she tried to touch Aoi's forehead to see if she's sick or something but Aoi moved away. "I'm fine, nee-chan." She replied as she forced a smile. "Just a little tired." She added.

"_Oh, I guess what Natsume said was right."_ Mikan thought. "Okay. Take a good rest." Mikan said with a smile. "Do you want me to tell Jun-san to take your dinner to your room? It looks like you need a lot of rest."

Aoi shook her head. "I can manage, nee-chan. Honest. Let's go to the dining hall together."

"Are you sure about that?" Mikan asked while Aoi nodded. "Okay then. I'll be back in twenty minutes to pick you up." She added and then left. Aoi then closed the door, and sighed in relief.

"That was close." She mumbled to herself. "I can't let them know what's wrong with me. I don't want all of them to worry." She whispered as she took a look at her pale face on the mirror. "I guess I have to put on some makeup or something so that no one will notice that I'm pale." She said to herself and started applying whatever she thinks that will help her.

At the dining hall…

"Where's the old man and mom?" Youichi asked. "Your highness, that is not the proper way to address your father." Jun replied. "They went to the Mind Reading Kingdom for a dinner conference."

"Konbanwa, minna!" Mikan greeted as she entered the dining hall with Aoi. "It's about time that you came. I thought we're going to starve to death until you arrive." Natsume said with a snicker.

"Meanie. It's still early so what's the rush, right?"

"Aoi, are you alright?" Youichi asked as the raven haired lass sat beside him. "You seem to be too quiet. Is something the matter?" He asked again with a tint of concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Aoi mumbled. "How about you? Are you alright by now? That attack from Reo was too much." She added while Youichi gave a small nod.

"As for you, young lady, you know that you should've done that." Natsume said in a serious voice.

"But, nii-chan, you guys needed help. I can't just stand there and watch everything while Reo and the other guys are hurting all of you." Aoi reasoned out. "I just felt that I had to do something."

"But you know what could happen to you! Look at you! You're all weak and you're so pale! What if something happens to you? I myself do not know what to do is you get sick again because of Alice overuse!"

"Gomen." Aoi mumbled as she bowed down her head.

"Ok, enough of the big brother act, Natsume." Mikan butted in. "I know that Aoi didn't mean to overuse her Alice back then. She just did it to help. Now can we just drop the topic and eat so that everyone can a rest?"

"Fine." Natusme sighed in defeat.


End file.
